Kookie!
by R.arshiwi
Summary: Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh, tapi Taehyung sayang. Vkook. Chap 26 end.
1. Chapter 1

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung terusik dari tidurnya, beberapa kali dirinya mendengar suara gaduh disekitarnya. Pertama kali pemandangan yang terlihat saat netranya terbuka adalah Jeon Jungkook yang sedang mondar-mandir, mengobrak-abrik barang-barang. Bocah itu kelihatan panik, sesekali tangannya mengusap peluh di dahinya. Taehyung jadi penasaran sejak kapan Jungkook ribut seperti itu.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya, menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Masih memperhatikan Jungkook yang bahkan tidak menyadari jika Suaminya sudah bangun. Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Mencari apa Kookie?" Jungkook menoleh, matanya membola lucu saat mendapati Taehyung sudah terjaga dari tidurnya.

"A-anu, itu hyung aku..." Melihat bagaimana tingkah Jungkook, Taehyung saja sudah sadar kalau ada yang tidak beres. Jungkook itu ceroboh. Mudah lupa, mudah menghilangkan atau merusak sesuatu, atau tiba-tiba saja jatuh tersandung sesuatu saat berjalan. Anak itu ceroboh sekali, itu kenapa Taehyung kadang khawatir berlebihan padanya.

"Apa yang hilang?" Jungkook menunduk dalam, memilin kaosnya dengan jari-jari secara abstrak. Bola matanya bergerak random mencari objek yang bisa ia pandang selain mata Taehyung. Apapun asal jangan mata Taehyung. "Aku menunggu Kookie." Lanjut Taehyung.

"Cincin." Jungkook berucap lirih sekali. Sengaja memang, berharap Taehyung tidak dengar lalu tidak mau tahu. Dalam hati dia benar-benar berharap begitu.

"Kok bisa hilang?" Taehyung bangkit dari ranjang, mengenakan sandalnya kemudian mendekati Jungkook. Pria itu meraih tangan kanan Jungkook, tepatnya dijari manis anak itu. Tempat dimana harusnya cicin pernikahan mereka tersemat indah. Jungkook sendiri sibuk merutuk karena harapannya tidak terkabul. Takut Taehyung marah padanya.

"Hyung a-aku minta maaf, kemarin sore aku melepasnya sebelum bersih-bersih. Aku lupa aku taruh mana. Jangan marah, pasti aku cari sampai ketemu." Taehyung tersenyum, lalu mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari dahi Jungkook. Kemudian mengecup dahinya lama.

"Harusnya pagi-pagi begini aku mencium kamu yang wangi. Bukan yang berkeringat seperti ini." Kata Taehyung. Jungkook masih mematung, mendongak menatapi Taehyung yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Sedikit lega karena Taehyung tidak marah. "Hyungie.."

"Nanti pasti ketemu kookie, pelan-pelan saja carinya. Sekarang aku mau mandi harus ke kantor. Jangan berusaha terlalu keras. Nanti kita cari sama-sama kalau belum ketemu. Mengerti?" Jungkook refleks mengangguk. Ucapan Taehyung itu punya efek hipnotis pada Jungkook. Itu juga yang terjadi saat Taehyung melamar Jungkook, bocah itu langsung manggut-manggut saja tanpa berpikir dulu. Jadi Jungkook menunda dulu kegiatan mencari cincinnya. Harus membantu Taehyung siap-siap ke kantor dulu. Menyiapkan air hangat, menyiapkan sarapan, memasangkan dasi Taehyung. Hal-hal manis khas pengantin baru intinya. Sebelum Taehyung berangkat Jungkook dapat ciuman dalam dari Taehyung, memhuat rona merah jambu menjalar di pipinya dengan tidak sopan.

...

Jungkook sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mencoba mengingat dimana sebenarnya terakhir kali dia menaruh cincinnya. Tidak lucu sekali, mereka baru menikah beberapa minggu lalu. Dan sekarang Jungkook sudah menghilangkan cincin pernikahannya. Untung saja Taehyung itu orangnya baik, coba kalau dia itu galak. Bisa jadi Kookies panggang mungkin dia.

"Apa dikantung celana yang kemarin yah." Dengan segera dirinya bangkit menuju tempat ranjang pakaian kotor. Mengobrak-abrik beberapa kaos dan celana kotor didalamnya. Kemudian meraih satu celana selutut dengan warna biru donker, yang punya dua saku disisi kanan dan kirinya. Jungkook merogoh saku-saku itu dengan teliti. Wajahnya mendadak sumringah saat jemarinya menyentuh benda berbentuk lingkaran kecil dari dalam. "Ketemu." Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali menyematkan cincin itu dijari manisnya.

...

Jungkook menyambut Taehyung saat pria kesayangannya itu pulang dari kantor. Dirinya tersenyum manis sekali, membuat Taehyung gemas dan mencubiti pipinya tidak berhenti. Jungkook sudah berceloteh tentang bagaimana dia bisa menemukan cincinya. Ia bercerita panjang lebar sambil melepas dasi Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung serius mendengar sembari melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jungkook.

"Hyung makannya delivery saja ya, aku tidak memasak." Taehyung mengangguk. Mengamati Jungkook yang berlalu untuk memesan makanan. Taehyung merebahkan badannya disofa sembari menunggu Jungkook, mengambil remot tv lalu menonton acara secara random. Lagipula Taehyung masih malas mandi, nanti saja bersih-bersihnya setelah makan. Pikirnya. Tapi menunggu cukup lama Jungkook belum juga kembali.

"Jungkook." Suara Taehyung menggema memanggil Jungkook. Sebelum terdengar suara 'dug' keras diikuti erangan dari Jungkook. Taehyung tentu saja buru-buru berlari ke asal suara dan sudah mendapati Jungkook berjongkok mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Astaga Kookie, kamu ini kenapa?" Taehyung mendekat, menarik Jungkook berdiri. Ikut mengelus bagian kepala Jungkook yang sepertinya terbentur sesuatu. Sesekali Taehyung meniupnya seakan bisa meredakan sakit dikepala Jungkook.

"Sakit hyung." Taehyung mendecih, tapi tidak berhenti mengelus kepala Jungkook. Kenapa juga bisa terbentur begitu. Anak itu sedang apa, katanya mau delivery makanan tapi malah jongkok sambil memegangi kepala begitu. "Lagipula kamu ini sedang apa? Sampai terbentur begini."

Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ponselku tidak ketemu Hyuuuung." Katanya sambil meghentakkan kakinya kesal. Taehyung menepuk jidat, kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya. Menghela nafas lelah tidak habis pikir. Tadi cincin sekarang ponsel. Taehyung merogoh sakunya, meraih ponselnya untuk memesan makanan. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Jungkook yang masih menunduk lesu.

"Ini, telfon pakai ini." Taehyung menyerahkan ponselnya. "Aku mandi dulu, oke? Selesai mandi ponselmu sudah harus ketemu sayang." Kata Taehyung gemas sambil mencubit hidung mancung Jungkook. Setelahnya ia meninggalkan Jungkook untuk membersihkan diri.

...

Taehyung berjalan kearah ruang makan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Pria itu mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan celana hitam santai selutut. Maniknya menangkap Jeon Jungkook duduk membelakanginya dengan dua set makanan yang sudah siap disantap. Taehyung menyampirkan handuk dipundak lalu mengusap rambut Jungkook sayang.

"Makanannya sudah sampai dari tadi?" Tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng.

"Baru saja kok." Taehyung duduk dihadapan Jungkook. Menarik satu porsi makanan menyuapkannya kemulut hati-hati.

"Ponselmu sudah ketemu belum?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook penasaran. Ketika bocah itu menggeleng tidak berdosa, alis Taehyung mengerut bingung. "Kok belum?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Seingatku tadi ponselku, aku silent hyung. Jadi saat ku telfon tidak berbunyi." Jawab Jungkook diiringi dengan tawa renyah yang mengganggu indra pendengaran Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri? Dia sudah mengacak rambutnya depresi.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Ingatkan Taehyung supaya tidak memakan kelinci gembul dihadapannya ini.

Haaaalloooooo

Aku pengen bikin kalian gemes sama Jungkook dicerita ini.

Semoga aku berhasil ya wkwkwk

Selamat membaca, teman-temanku yang kusayangi.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak untukku, jangan pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan kenangan.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

Melanjutkan permasalahan ponsel Jungkook yang hilang. Taehyung ada sedikit keluh kesah sebenarnya. Dirinya dan Jungkook menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam setelah mereka selesai makan malam untuk mencari ponselnya Jungkook. Dan hasilnya nihil, yang ada hampir mendekati tengah malam Jungkook merengek ngantuk pada Taehyung, mengucek matanya imut sambil menguap lebar beberapa kali. Akhirnya malam itu ponselnya tidak dicari lagi.

Esok harinya Taehyung harus membeli ponsel baru. Sama persis seperti punya Jungkook sebelumnya. Jungkook hanya nyengir tidak berdosa saat menerima ponsel baru itu dari Taehyung. Tapi sialnya lagi adalah dua hari kemudian Jungkook heboh karena ponsel lamanya ketemu.

"Ketemu dimana?" Taehyung sudah pasang ekspresi sulit dijelaskan. Bagaimana ya, kalian mengerti tidak? Taehyung sudah beli ponsel baru untuk Jungkook dan sekarang ponsel lamanya ketemu. Mengerti tidak sih bagaimana perasaan Taehyung?!

"Ehehe...dirak buku bagian atas. Terselip diantara buku. Sepertinya kutaruh saat aku bersih-bersih itu." Sumpah wajahnya polos sekali. Ingin Taehyung cakar tapi tidak tega. Jadi dengan gemas Taehyung menarik Jungkook lalu menggigit pipinya gemas mengabaikan erangan protes dari Jungkook.

"Sakit hyungie." Katanya sambil mengelus pipinya, sesaat setelah Taehyung melepas gigitannya. "Aku juga sakit kepala gara-gara kamu sayaaaang." Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook. Jungkook hanya cemberut saja. Dia kan juga tidak tahu akan jadi begitu.

"Lalu kamu punya dua ponsel mau buat apa?"

"Main game, kan kalau batrai yang satu habis bisa pakai yang satunya." Dan bisa-bisanya Jungkook nyengir menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang besar-besar dihadapan Taehyung yang sedang gemas-gemas Jengkel padanya. Bocah itu meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja sambil mendendangkan lagu.

"Sabar Tae sabar." Taehyung mengelus dadanya miris.

...

Hari ini hari minggu. Rencananya Taehyung ingin menghabiskan seharian di rumah bersama Jungkook. Ah dia juga sudah melupakan permasalahan ponsel kemarin. Biar saja anggap saja itu hadiah untuk Jungkook.

"Hyung sarapan."

Jungkook mengintip dari balik pintu kamar menatapi Taehyung yang baru saja bangun terduduk di ranjang. Mengucek mata untuk mengembalikan kesadaran. Hyungnya tampan sekali kalau baru bangun tidur begitu. Seperti pangeran.

"Tidak usah mengintipku kook." Taehyung melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk masuk ke kamar. Kemudiaan menepuk pahanya, Jungkook langsung saja duduk dipangkuan Taehyung, mengalungkan lengannya dileher Taehyung.

Cup. Satu

Cup. Dua

Cup. Tiga

Dikecupan keempat Jungkook menggigit bibir Taehyung. "Awh, sakit Jeon." Jungkook tertawa renyah. Mengusakkan hidungnya pada hidung mancung Taehyung. "Sarapan dulu hyung, jangan makan aku dulu nanti kenyang duluan." Kemudian Jungkook berdiri meninggalkan Taehyung yang tersenyum mesum.

Mereka menikmati sarapan dalam diam. Sesekali Taehyung akan menatap Jungkook makan. Lucu sekali, gigi kelincinya itu pasti terlihat saat dirinya menyuapkan makanan kemulut. Satu hal lagi Jungkook itu pandai sekali memasak. Makanan buatannya tidak perlu diragukan. Meskipun Jungkook itu ceroboh tapi urusan dapur dia bisa dibilang cukup handal. Mungkin karena dia banyak bergaul dengan Seokjin hyung. Oh, Seokjin hyung itu kekasihnya Namjoon hyung, rekan kerja Taehyung di kantor.

"Kookie besok aku lembur. Mungkin bisa sampai lewat tengah malam, aku juga tidak terlalu yakin." Jungkook refleks menatap Taehyung, memberi tatapan sedih mematikan. "Tidak usah melas begitu. Minta Jimin menginap supaya tidak kesepian." Jimin itu sepupunya Jungkook. Sepupu berisik tepatnya.

"Arraseo." Taehyung agak tergelitik melihat ekspresi sedihnya Jungkook. Mengacau memang saat libur begini dirinya justru memberi kabar lembur. Tapi kalau tidak diberi tahu Jungkook pasti menunggunya semalaman.

"Jangan lupa telfon jimin."

"Iya hyuuuung." Jawabnya sewot.

...

Jungkook dari tadi kesal pada Jimin. Dia seharian hanya nonton tv saja. Sambil makan, menghabiskan jatah camilan yang harusnya untuk Taehyung. Dia bahkan sudah menegur Jimin supaya tidak duduk-duduk saja. Jungkook sampai membatin pantas saja Jimin itu pendek, gembul pula, pipinya itu bulat seperti mochi dasar menyebalkan. Mana sedari tadi Jungkook mencoba menelfon Taehyung tidak diangkat. Apa sesibuk itu? Jungkook kan rinduuuuu.

"Kook berhenti cemberut begitu." Jimin melemparkan satu keripik singkong ke arah wajah Jungkook yang dibalas tendangan keras Jungkook tepat dibokong montok Jimin.

"Dasar kurang ajar, kau menghabiskan jatah camilan Taehyungie hyung." Gertaknya kesal. Dasar Jimin tidak berguna. Jungkook tidak bermaksud kasar ya, dia hanya kesal.

"Perhitungan sekali, aku sepupumu. Kau sendiri yang telfon minta ditemani."

"KALAU BEGITU PULANG SAJA SANA!" Jungkook buru-buru lari ke kamar. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan Jimin yang memintanya untuk hati-hati. Dan benar saja, ketika menaiki tangga, kaki kiri Jungkook terpeleset membuatnya jatuh terguling beberapa kali. Jimin yang menyaksikannya merasakan Jantungnya berdesir nyeri sesaat sebelum berlari menghampiri Jungkook.

...

Taehyung sedang mengurus beberapa berkas yang tidak habis-habis sedari tadi. Ponselnya juga tidak mau diam. Dari tadi Jungkook telfon tidak dia angkat. Bukannya ingin memgabaikan tapi kalau diangkat pasti Jungkook nyerocos tidak habis-habis, sedangkan pekerjaan Taehyung menumpuk.

Matanya melirik sekilas mengetahui pesan masuk dari Jimin. Taehyung membukanya ogah-ogahan. Tapi sepersekian detik setelahnya dia tiba-tiba berlari keluar kantor dengan wajah tegang luar biasa.

From : Jimin

 **Jungkook jatuh dari tangga**

Tbc...

Salam hangat teman-teman

Aku bawa lanjutan Kookie!

Maaf ya yang ini sepertinyatidak manis haha

Jangan manis-manis terus nanti eneg.

Pengen banyak publish cerita tapi tugas kuliah numpuk haha

Curhat dikit

Seperti biasa jangan lupa kasih review. Biar semangat nulisnya.

Soalnya seneng baca review temen-temen. Menghibur wkwk sedih juga kalo ngga ada yang review euy


	3. Chapter 3

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

Pertama kali yang Taehyung cari ketika sampai di rumah adalah Jungkook. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar-lebar dengan harapan sampai pada tujuannya lebih cepat. Tidak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana linglungnya Taehyung saat pertama kali memasukki kamar, mendapati Jungkook duduk diranjang dengan kaki terlilit perban elastik sangat rapi. Jimin yang berdiri di sekitarnya bersandar pada tembok dengan tangan bersedekap sedang menatap tajam Jungkook yang menunduk dalam.

"Kookie." Jimin dan Jungkook refleks menoleh bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Jungkook. Memeluk pemuda itu erat dalam deru nafas Taehyung yang masih tidak beraturan. Jungkook memgusap punggung Taehyung, seolah tahu bahwa prianya begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya keseleo." Tapi Taehyung tetap mengeratkan pelukkannya. Karena Jantungnya masih berdegup tidak normal.

"Dia oke Tae, keseleonya tidak parah. Jungkook bahkan masih sadar setelah terjatuh." Jimin menyahut. Membuat Taehyung melepas pelukkannya dari Jungkook. Ada goresan kecil dipipi Jungkook tidak terlalu ketara tapi Taehyung bisa lihat. "Yang ini kenapa bisa tergores?" Taehyung bertanya sambil mengusap kecil luka dipipi Jungkook.

"Sepertinya terkena kuku saat aku jatuh." Jungkook menjawab dengan senyum manis. Ingin menunjukkan pada Taehyung kalau dia baik-baik saja. Jungkook tidak mau Taehyung terlalu khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa hyungie.." Jungkook meyakinkan.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu mendorong pelan Jungkook untuk berbaring. "Sekarang istirahat." Jungkook hanya menurut. Membiarkan Taehyung menyelimutinya, sebelum beranjak menepuk bahu Jimin memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu mengikutinya. Jungkook memperhatikan keduanya berjalan keluar sampai mereka hilang dari zona pandang Jungkook.

...

Taehyung dan Jimin duduk di kursi runang tengah. Jimin memperhatikan penampilan Taehyung yang kacau. Kemejanya sudah kusut, rambut berantakan bahkan Taehyung tidak melepas sepatunya.

"Kau kacau sekali bung."

Taehyung menghela nafas. Menata rambutnya menggunakan jari-jari. "Jantungku mau copot saat membaca pesanmu." Kemudian dia melepas sepatu. Melemparkannya asal. Jimin terkekeh kecil.

"Aku juga, rasanya seperti hampir kena serangan jantung saat bocah itu jatuh. Bersyukur dia tidak sampai terluka parah."

"Sepertinya aku harus cuti beberapa hari." Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung ingat berkas-berkasnya di kantor yang ia tinggal begitu saja. Sekali lagi Jimin tertawa sebelum bangkit untuk mengambil dua kaleng soda di kulkas lalu menyerahkan satu diantaranya untuk Taehyung.

"Minum!" Taehyung membuka kalengnya. Menenggak sodanya dengan berantakan, menciptakan aliran soda di dagu Taehyung yang mengotori kemejanya. "Slow saja man." Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan.

"Aku pamit pulang Tae. Kalau butuh bantuanku telfon saja." Kata Jimin sambil membentuk simbol telfon dengan tangannya. Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Trimakasih Jim."

...

Taehyung kembali ke kamar setelah membersihkan barang-barang rumah yang masih berantakan. Setelah dia membersihkan diri juga. Mengambil tempat disamping Jungkook yang sudah lelap. Berbaring sangat hati-hati takut gerakan kecilnya akan mengganggu tidur Jungkook. Dengan nyaman Taehyung melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jungkook menatapi wajah malaikatnya yang begitu cantik meskipun sedang lelap. Memorinya memutar kejadian ketika ia membaca pesan Jimin, betapa khawatirnya Taehyung pada Jungkook. Pria itu mengecup kecil pipi Jungkook.

"Dasar bocah tengik. Kamu membuatku berantakan kook." Entah mengapa Taehyung menikmati monolognya. Mengeluarkan resah dan khawatirnya meski Jungkook tak mendengar. "Aku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, kookie. Takut kamu kenapa-napa." Satu kecupan lagi mengiringi kalimatnya. Satu tangannya mengelus rambut Jungkook ritmis.

"Aku bersyukur kamu tidak luka serius. " Satu kecupan dalam tepat dibelah bibir Jungkook yang setengah terbuka menjadi penutup monolog Taehyung sebelum dirinya ikut lelap menuju alam mimpi bersama Jungkooknya. _Selamat tidur_ _Kookie_ _._

...

Pagi ini Taehyung yang mengerjakan semuanya. Termasuk membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makanan. Dirinya sudah siap membangunkan Jungkook untuk sarapan bersama. Tapi netra Taehyung membola tak suka ketika melihat Jungkook sedang mencoba berdiri berpegang pada tembok dengan kakinya yang pincang.

"Mau kemana?" Jungkook terkejut. Sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan tapi Taehyung menangkapnya.

"Hyung aku..." Taehyung buru-buru menggendong Jungkook. Membawanya kembali ke ranjang. Membanting kecil badan itu ke atas ranjang dari gendongannya. Jungkook tahu Taehyungnya khawatir, dia pasti marah.

"Aku mau ambil minum."

"Kan bisa panggil aku."

"Hyungie sedang sibuk, tidak mau tambah merepotkan." Taehyung menghela nafas tidak mengerti. Dia tidak habis pikir, apa Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya. Bahkan hanya untuk membayangkan Jungkook terluka saja Taehyung tidak ingin, tapi melihat anak ini sebegini keras kepala menjadikan Taehyung begitu kesal. Dirinya sudah hampir beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook, tapi bocah itu menahan tangannya.

"Jangan marah hyung." Taehyung berpaling menampik tangan Jungkook yang menggenggam tangannya. Meninggalkan Jungkook dengan linangan air mata yang tidak Taehyung lihat.

Tbc ...

Maaf ya teman-teman kalau ini tidak menyenangkan dan tidak memuaskan kalian. Aku berusaha rajin update tapi hanya dengan kemampuan menulisku yang masih gini-gini aja haha.

Tapi aku tetep berharap kalian masih enjoy baca ceritaku. Pokoknya aku sayang kalian wahai teman-temanku yang tidak ku ketahui wajah kalian wkwk.

Dan aku tetap nunggu review kalian yaaaaa. Jangan kelupaan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

Sudah hampir seharian Taehyung mendiamkan Jungkook. Saat Jungkook minta minum atau minta diantar ke kamar mandi, Taehyung juga diam. Walaupun Jungkook mengajak bicara, Taehyung menggumam saja tidak. Sebenarnya Jungkook takut, walaupun Jungkook tahu memang begitu karakter Taehyung saat marah, tapi dia tidak terbiasa. Jungkook paling tidak bisa didiamkan Taehyung. Jangankan satu hari satu jam pun dia tidak mau. Satu menit saja Jungkook tidak mau.

Tapi nyatanya walaupun saat ini Taehyung menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. Pria itu tetap diam.

"Hyungie jangan diam terus." Jungkook sedang digendong di punggung Taehyung, jarinya berputar random dibahu pria itu. Meminta atensi penuh dari Taehyung. "Aku kesepian karena Tae-hyung dari tadi mendiamkanku." Tapi belum sampai Jungkook mendapat respon, Taehyung sudah menurunkan Jungkook, kemudian membukakan pintu kamar mandi. Jungkook mendesah lelah sepertinya usahanya belum berhasil, dirinya masuk kamar mandi dengan kaki pincangnya pelan-pelan. Melirik sedikit kearah Taehyung yang bersandar ditembok dekat kamar mandi.

Tadinya sempat berpikiran pura-pura jatuh saja, supaya Taehyung bicara padanya. Tapi kalau ketahuan bisa tamat riwayat Jungkook. Jadi bocah itu mengurungkan rencana itu. Jadi setelah selesai dengan urusan kamar mandi Jungkook kembali ke ranjang dengan digendong Taehyung dan tetap dalam diam.

...

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Jungkook mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Rindu suara Taehyung. Dirinya memikirkan cara apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk merayu Taehyung. Kenapa saat genting begini otaknya tidak bekerja dengan baik? Atau memang otak Jungkook tidak pernah bekerja dengan baik? Ia jadi berpikir betapa cerobohnya dia sampai semua jadi begini.

"Huaaa bagaimana ini..." Jungkook membanting tubuhnya untuk berbaring, menyerah dengan otaknya yang tidak mau bekerja. Detik setelahnya Jungkook mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, Taehyung masuk membawa satu mangkok makanan. Jungkook buru-buru duduk lagi.

Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana Taehyung menaruh mangkok itu di meja dekat ranjangnya. Lalu memberikan sendoknya pada Jungkook. Bisa ditebak itu isyarat dari Taehyung menyuruhnya makan.

"Hyung menyuruhku makan?" Taehyung diam. Dia menatap Jungkook sulit dimengerti.

"Apa susahnya sih bilang 'makan kookie' begitu." Jungkook memonyongkan bibirnya tidak suka. "Aku tidak mau makan kalau Taehyung belum memaafkan aku dan belum bicara padaku.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah makan. Aku tidak memaksamu." Taehyung berbalik meninggalkan Jungkook yang menganga tidak percaya. Jahat sekali Taehyung padanya. Sumpah yang itu bukan suami Jungkook. Jungkook tidak kenal.

"Ya sudah tidak kumakan." Monolognya. Jungkook meletakkan sendoknya di meja. Melirik ke arah pintu dimana Taehyung sudah tidak nampak lagi. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada satu mangkok bubur yang dibawa Taehyung.

"Tapi aku lapaaar." Katanya sambil merengek seperti bayi. Jungkook menekan perutnya dengan dua tangan. Perutnya berbunyi kruyuk yang menjijikan. "Brengsek." Jungkook refleks menepuk bibirnya karena tidak sengaja bicara kasar. Dia hanya kesal dengan respon perutnya yang tidak mendukung. Bukan berniat bicara kasar sungguhan.

Taehyung masih berdiri didepan kamar Jungkook. Tersenyum sendiri mendengar monolog Jungkook. Saat dirinya mencoba mengintip Jungkook, Taehyung mati-matian menahan diri supaya tawanya tidak meledak. Bagaimana tidak, pada akhirnya dia melihat Jungkook menyerah pada buburnya. Bocah itu makan dengan begitu rakus menyenangkan. "Kamu lucu Kookie." Lalu Taehyung berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook.

...

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Taehyung menebak-nebak apa Jungkook sedang main-main dengannya. Pasalnya bocah itu terus saja minta diantar ke kamar mandi, dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu lama. Dan ini sudah ke empat kalinya. Jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan mendapati Jungkook hanya duduk di closet tanpa melakukan apapun. Taehyung mengerutkan alis meminta penjelasan.

"Hehe." Dan Jungkook hanya nyengir. Taehyung buru-buru memggendong paksa Jungkook. Agak kesal karena bocah itu dari tadi menguras energinya hanya untuk cari perhatian? Dia pikir badannya tidak berat apa.

Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook. "Kalau nanti kamu mau pipis tidak akan kuantar, pipis saja diranjang. Siapa suruh main-main." Mendengar itu Jungkook bukannya gelisah tapi justru gembira. Taehyungnya sudah bicara banyak.

"Siap hyung. Aku akan pipis diranjang." Jawabnya gembira.

...

Setelah seharian Jungkook melakukan kegiatan mencari perhatian Taehyung. Akhirnya malam harinya bocah itu bisa puas memandangi Taehyung yang lelap di sampingnya. Taehyung pasti lelah karena mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendirian, dan mengurus dirinya juga pastinya. Jungkook dengan sayang mengusap surai Taehyung hati-hati.

"Tae-hyung tampan sekali. Seperti pangeran." Jungkook mengangkat lengan Taehyung melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya. Lalu mendesal dalam pelukan Taehyung. Membenamkan wajahnya nyaman didada Taehyung. "Peluknya yang erat hyungie..." Dia bicara seolah Taehyung mendengarnya. Tapi Taehyung memang dengar. Pria itu membuka mata saat Jungkook menelusup dalam pelukkannya. Dia belum benar-benar tidur

"Tae-hyung mau sampai kapan mendiamkanku." Jungkook masih asik berceloteh, berpikir Taehyung benar-benar lelap tak mendengar kalimatnya. "Aku minta maaf, membuat Tae-hyung khawatir. Tidak akan aku ulangi. Besok pokoknya sudah harus bicara padaku. Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku bisa gila nanti kalau harus pura-pura ingin pipis hanya untuk mencari perhatian hyungie." Taehyung tersenyum tanpa Jungkook tahu. Kenapa pemikiran Jungkook itu aneh sekali. Pikir Taehyung.

"Aku mengantuk hyung, padahal belum dicium seharian. Tapi sekarang hyung sudah tidur." Taehyung ingin menjawab sebenarnya. Ingin bilang kalau Jungkook benar-benar banyak bicara. Sumpah Taehyung sudah gemas sekali ingin gigit. Setelah Taehyung memastikan deru nafas Jungkook jadi teratur dipelukan Taehyung, saat bocah itu sudah benar-benar lelap. Taehyung sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Mengecup lama bibir Jungkook yang selalu terbuka kecil saat ia lelap. Ciri khas Jungkook. Pria itu tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

"Sudah dicium sayang. Selamat tidur." Lalu kembali memeluk Jungkook erat.

 _ **Tbc...**_

Mateeeklah, aku baper sendiri nulis chap ini. Malah gemes sendiri sama Jungkook. Pengen punya suami kaya Taehyung Ya Tuhaaaan. Kenapa aku nulis sendiri gemesh sendiri haha.

What do you think about this guys? Butuh opini kalian nih haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

Ini sudah genap hari ketiga Taehyung cuti dari kantor. Mengurus Jungkook beberapa hari ini benar-benar memberinya pengalaman luar biasa. Bagaimana kadang ia harus repot mengurus pekerjaan rumah dan mengurus Jungkook. Juga saat bagaimana Taehyung panik ketika Jungkook mengeluhkan kakinya sakit.

Besok Taehyung sudah berencana kembali bekerja. Kondisi kaki Jungkook juga sudah baik. Anak itu sudah bisa bergerak bebas walaupun kadang-kadang masih mengeluh ngilu. Jadi sore ini Taehyung berkutat dengan perlengkapan yang akan ia bawa ke kantor. Sibuk mencari barang ini itu yang sudah tak ia sentuh selama beberapa hari.

Jungkook memperhatikan di atas ranjang, matanya mengekor Taehyung yang bergerak kesana-kemari tidak jelas. Sesekali bergumam tidak Jungkook mengerti.

"Ku taruh mana sih" Jungkook beranjak dari ranjang ketika Taehyung mulai lebih gelisah. Pria itu sudah berkali-kali menarik rambutnya acak seperti frustasi akan sesuatu. Jungkook menarik Tangan Taehyung, meminta atensinya.

"Mencari apa?"

Taehyung berbalik lagi. Kembali sibuk mencari sesuatu yang tidak Jungkook tahu. "Berkas Kook, aku taruh diatas meja semalam, tapi sekarang tidak ada." Katanya sambil mengangkat beberapa kertas dan buku-buku di atas meja.

"Pelan-pelan saja hyungie carinya." Tapi Taehyung tidak menggubris, pria itu malah kelihatan lebih panik daripada sebelumnya. Jungkook mengehela nafas.

"Hyung dengar..." Taehyung tidak memjawab. Pria itu masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. "Tae-hyung."

"Sebentar kookie." Jungkook menyerah. Bocah itu menarik Taehyung menghadapnya. Menangkup pipi Taehyung menenangkan. Jungkook ikut gelisah melihat Taehyung panik begitu. Pria itu hanya mengacak barang-barang secara random, membuat semua makin berantakan. "Biar aku yang carikan." Lalu Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk duduk di ranjang. Meninggalkan pria itu untuk menata barang-barang di meja Taehyung yang sudah berhamburan. Taehyung menatapnya serius. Bagaimana Jungkook yang biasanya ceroboh begitu telaten menata dan mencarikan barang-barang milik Taehyung.

Dengan sabar Jungkook menata kertas-kertas milik Taehyung. Menanyakan beberapa map yang mungkin Taehyung cari. Sampai tiba-tiba Taehyung memekik senang saat map berwarna hijau tua berada ditangan Jungkook. Pria itu berlari, berhambur memeluk Jungkook.

"Trimakasih kookie." Dan Jungkook tahu bahwa dia menemukannya.

Kadang Jungkook itu seperti Mamanya Taehyung. Seperti hari ini, melihat cara Jungkook membantu Taehyung mencari berkas, mengingatkan Taehyung pada Mamanya. Masakan Jungkook yang enak juga seperti Mamanya. Pelukan Jungkook yang hangat dan menenangkan juga menyamankan Taehyung. Seperti pelukan Mama. Mungkin karena itu juga Taehyung jatuh pada Jungkook. Sisi lain Kookienya yang manja, ada hal yang Taehyung kagumi dari kedewasaan Jungkook akan beberapa hal.

Jungkook sedang sibuk di dapur. Kembali pada pekerjaannya setelah tiga hari dia tidak menghandle dapur. Rindu, karena Jungkook terbiasa memasak untuk Taehyung. Bocah itu sesekali menoleh kebelakang mendengar Taehyung bermonolog sendiri di ruang tengah. Tangannya tidak berpindah dari bahan-bahan masaknya tapi pikirannya terbelah mendengar gerutuan tidak jelas Taehyung. Ia melepas celemeknya asal, lalu berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Bibir mungil Jungkook tertarik imut melihat Taehyungnya sibuk mengotak-atik dasi tidak mau terpasang.

"Bisa tidak?" Taehyung menoleh, mendapati Jungkook bersedekap dengan ekspresi mengejek. Taehyung mendecih kecil.

"Pakai tanya, ya tidaklah biasanya kan kamu yang pakaikan." Jawab Taehyung. Pria itu menarik dasinya dari kerah, menyodorkannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum kecil menerima dasi dari tangan Taehyung. Memakaikan dasi itu pelan dan begitu rapi.

"Begini hyung." Kemudian mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas sebelum kembali ke dapur dengan pekerjaannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Taehyung jatuh makin dalam.

...

Mereka sarapan dalam diam. Tidak banyak yang dibicarakan. Hanya sesekali Jungkook bertanya untuk memastikan tidak ada barang Taehyung yang tertinggal. Hari pertama Taehyung masuk setelah cuti, pria itu jadi tidak tertata sekali. Apa-apa butuh Jungkook.

"Hyung itu belepotan." Jungkook menunjuk sudut bibir Taehyung.

"Bersihkan."

Jungkook menggeleng, melanjutkan makannya tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung. "Aku seperti mengurus bayi dari kemarin, apa-apa tidak beres, bagaimana sih hyung." Taehyung memutar bola mata jengah mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Anak itu tidak tahu diri juga kadang-kadang, tidak ingat Taehyung mengurusinya selama tiga hari, menggendong Jungkook tiap bocah itu mau pipis. Membeli makanan bahkan memijat kaki Jungkook saat anak itu mengeluh sakit. Dan Jungkook sudah mengeluh padanya perkara dasi dan makanan belepotan. Jahat.

"Dasar lampir."

...

Jujur saja hari pertama ditinggal Taehyung ke kantor Jungkook benar-benar merasa sepi. Selama tiga hari Taehyung ada di sampingnya. Tiap saat Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung. Hari ini ketika Taehyungnya jauh dari sampingnya, ada yang kurang.

Jungkook rasa tanpa Taehyung dia akan kosong.

Dia mengirimi banyak pesan pada Taehyung. Supaya cepat pulang. Entah sudah berapa kali, sepuluh mungkin. Bahkan Jungkook tidak berhenti saat Taehyung sudah membalas pesannya. Sudah mengiyakan permintaanya. Dan tentu saja saat Taehyung pulang sambutan riang dari Jungkook adalah hal pertama yang Taehyung temui wajah girang Jungkook yang menguapkan semua lelahnya seharian.

"Hyung aku beli buku kumpulan puisi." Mereka sedang berbaring di kamar. Jungkook tidur dipangkuan Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung duduk memainkan rambut Jungkook sambil memandangi Jungkook yang sibuk membuka halaman-halaman buku di tangannya.

"Bagus tidak?" tanya Tehyung, Jungkook mengangguk.

"Penyair itu hebat-hebat. Kalimat di sini indah-indah. Walaupun beberapa tak aku mengerti." Celotehnya sambil terkekeh begitu renyah. Taehyung ikut tersenyum senang.

"Itu karena otakmu tidak pernah diupgrade Kookie."

Jungkook manyun. "Sembarangan saja. Sudah aku mau tidur." Jungkook membenahi posisinya. Berbaring disisi Taehyung. Memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi kesal. Taehyung tertawa lalu mengikuti Jungkook untuk tidur, melingkarkan lengannya pas pada pinggang Jungkook.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Jungkook membuka mata. Menatapi pangerannya sangat dalam.

 _ **Hyung jika aku adalah puisi yang akan kau baca. Aku tidak akan menjadi judul puisi yang akan menarikmu membacaku. Aku**_ _ **t**_ _ **idak ingin**_ _ **j**_ _ **adi rangkaian saja**_ _ **k**_ _ **yang akan membuatmu terlena akan maknaku. Aku**_ _ **akan**_ _ **jadi ti**_ _ **t**_ _ **ik diakhir kalimatmu. Jadi tanda bacamu. Dimana kamu akan berhenti padaku**_.

Satu kecupan kecil mendarat dibibir Taehyung dengan lembut. Jungkook hanya ingin jadi hal sederhana untuk Taehyung. Jika sajak dalam puisi itu akan sulit dimengerti. Maka Jungkook tidak akan menjadi dia.

"Saranghae hyung."

 **Tbc...**

Hai ada yang nunggu cerita ini ngga?

Aku berasa lama nggak updatei

Karena banyak kegiatan huhu

Ini aku bikin kilat ntah feelnya sampe enggak.

Akan ku usahakan untuk ku perbaiki di chap selanjutnya.

Give me your opini yes?


	6. Chapter 6

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung membanting tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah, melonggarkan dasinya dengan gerakan yang begitu kasar. Hari ini dia lelah sekali, banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai, belum lagi banyak staffnya yang tidak bekerja dengan benar. Semua hal menjadikan Taehyung begitu emosional hari ini. Jungkook masuk dari arah dapur, saat Taehyung pulang tadi, dirinya bisa merasakan aura tidak enak dari Taehyung. Pria itu tidak menciumnya atau memeluknya seperti biasa setelah pulang kerja. Jadi Jungkook diam saja lalu bergegas ke dapur mengambilkan air minum untuk Taehyung.

"Minum dulu hyungie." Jungkook meletakkan nampannya di atas meja. Menatap Taehyung yang masih berbaring memejamkan mata di atas sofa. Jungkook menghela, mengambil tas Taehyung untuk dia simpan di kamar. Membiarkan Taehyung menenangkan pikiran.

...

Jungkook sedang duduk di kamar memandangi Taehyung yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Kedua tangannya mengusak rambutnya yang basah. Jungkook berdiri berniat mengambil alih handuk Taehyung, ingin dia saja yang mengeringkan rambutnya tapi Taehyung menolak.

"Biar aku saja kook." Dan bagaimana Taehyung memanggilnya begitu dingin membuat Jungkook begitu resah. Takut Taehyung akan mendiamkannya lagi.

"Hyungie.." Bukannya Jungkook tidak ingin membiarkan Taehyung tenang dulu. Tapi barangkali Taehyung bisa berbagi padanya. Kenapa dirinya begitu emosional malam ini. Tapi Taehyung diam saja. Pria bertubuh tegap itu berjalan ke arah ranjang membaringkan tubuhnya dan lelap begitu saja meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengekori Taehyung ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Sesekali tangannya mengusap rambut Taehyung yang masih basah. "Tae-hyung lelah atau kenapa? Jangan menjadikanku bingung hyungie, jangan dingin begini aku tidak suka." Entah atas izin siapa air mata Jungkook lolos, ini bukan masalah besar tapi tetap saja Jungkook tidak terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Taehyung, selama ini pria itu begitu lembut padanya walaupun saat marah memang begitu sikapnya. Tapi itu sangat jarang. Jungkook menarik selimut dan memasangkannya pada Taehyung lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar.

...

Taehyung terbangun sekitar pukul satu dini hari. Tenggorokannya rasanya kering mendamba air. Tertegun sebentar karena tidak mendapati Jungkook di sampingnya.

"Jungkook." Taehyung berdiri tergesa melupakan dahaga yang menjadi alasannya terbangun dini hari. Berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi, tapi kosong. "Jungkook kamu dimana?" Taehyung menaikkan intonasinya. Dengan ekspresi panik Taehyung berlari ke arah dapur. Tapi kosong. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi, menerka apa Jungkook marah karena sikap dinginnya semalam. Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud begitu, Taehyung hanya lelah dia tidak berinteraksi dengan Jungkook karena takut justru akan melampiaskan emosinya pada Jungkook itu kenapa dia semalam begitu dingin.

"Kookie dimana." Taehyung masih terus berkeliling, pergi ke ruang tamu, taman belakang, garasi. Entah untuk apa dia ke garasi padahal ia tahu Jungkook tidak akan di sana. Hanya mencoba. Langkahnya berhenti di balkon, ketika netranya menangkap punggung malaikatnya dari belakang. Jujur hati Taehyung serasa diremat kuat. Entah sejak kapan Jungkook duduk di kursi balkon itu. Ini sudah pukul satu dan Jungkook diam di sana tak Taehyung tahui.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Jungkook tentu saja terkejut, tangannya mengusap pipinya kilat. Taehyung menebak mungkin dia habis menangis. "Hyungie kenapa bangun?" Jungkook melepas pelukan Taehyung lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Taehyung.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kamu malam-malam sendirian di balkon." Jungkook tersenyum saja.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu. Matamu kelihatan habis menangis Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook kembali mengusap mata dan area pipinya. "Aku tidak menangis." Taehyung menarik Jungkook dalam pelukkannya. Menggumankan kata maaf berkali-kali menjadikan Jungkook kalah dengan pertahanannya. Bocah itu terisak dipelukan Taehyung tidak mampu mengontrol perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar takut saat hyungie begitu dingin tadi malam." Ucap Jungkook putus-putus di sela tangisnya. Taehyung lupa bahwa hati Jungkook begitu lembut, bahwa malaikatnya ini begitu perasa. Dia melupakan kemungkinan dirinya melukai Jungkook. Harusnya Taehyung berbagi bukannya diam dan bersikap dingin.

"Maaf Kookie, tidak akan aku ulangi." Taehyung melonggarkan pelukkannya, mengusap air mata Jungkook. Wajah itu sudah memerah khas seseorang habis menangis membuat Taehyung benar-benar begitu merasa bersalah. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kita masuk ya, badanmu sudah dingin sekali." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jungkook, Taehyung menariknya ke dalam. Berjalan buru-buru menuju kamar. "Ah sebentar.." Jungkook menabrak punggung Taehyung saat pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti. "Aku tadi mau minum, kamu duluan ke kamar aku minum dulu." Taehyung mendorong kecil badan Jungkook memgisyaratkannya untuk ke kamar duluan. Jungkook tertawa kecil sambil memandangi Taehyung yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

...

Keduanya belum lelap. Taehyung masih berbaring di pangkuan Jungkook. Sesekali berguling menelusupkan wajahnya di perut Jungkook. Jungkook hanya diam mengelus rambut Taehyung yang terus saja bergerak random.

"Hyungie kenapa sih?"

Taehyung mendongak menatap Jungkook. "Maaf."

"Minta maaf terus dari tadi."

"Jungkook ada banyak hal yang membuatku begitu emosional, aku tidak bermaksud bersikap dingin. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, otakku tidak bekerja dengan benar. Kamu tahu tidak bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu duduk dibalkon sendirian tadi?" Jungkook diam, menyimak Taehyung dengan baik. "Aku seperti sehabis melakukan kejahatan besar yang tidak termaafkan. Nyeri sekali. Aku tidak tahu berapa jam kamu di luar sana. Lalu ketika aku memelukmu, merasakan badanmu yang begitu dingin. Jungkook aku membencinya, kenyataan kamu menyiksa dirimu karena diriku. Aku tidak menyadari aku melukaimu, tidak tahu kamu menangis berjam-jam karena aku. Itu kenapa aku meminta maaf, tulus Jungkook."

"Aku tahu, tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa aku juga terlalu sensitive hyung." Jungkook menjilat bibirnya kaku. "Hyung biar aku saja yang bersamamu disatu waktu, yang akan mengangkat sayapmu kala jatuh, yang akan menguatkanmu saat rapuh. Dimengerti?" Taehyung mengangguk begitu mantap.

 _ **Untuk Taehyung, Hyung ingatlah aku sebagai satu untukmu yang tak pernah dua. Tidak pernah usang. Yang sela**_ _ **l**_ _ **u berusaha utuh**_ _ **,**_ _ **tidak akan pernah mencintaimu dengan separuh.**_ _ **Hyung,**_ _ **aku menyerahkan perahuku untuk kau nahkodai. Ku pasrahkan akan kau bawa kemana.**_

 _ **Untuk Jungkook, terimakasih telah menjadi tempat singgahku saat lelah, menjadi tempatku kembali dari manapun aku pergi.**_ _ **Aku menyerahkan buku dongengku padamu. Aku pasrahkan kisah apa yang akan kau tulis untukku, karena**_ _ **padamu, aku percaya.**_

Haaaaayooooooo

Pokoknya apapun masalahnya Taehyung, asal ada Jungkook mah beres.

Secapek apapun Taehyung, asal ada Jungkook juga semua bisa ilang.

Sama kaya Jungkook dan Taehyung aku juga punya pesen buat readers.

Untuk readers, terimakasih untuk selalu mendukungku. Meluangkan waktu kalian untuk diriku. Trimakasih sudah menjadi teman-teman baruku. Aku sayang kalian. Kalian bertanggung jawab atas semangatku dalam menulis chingu wkwk. Dan untuk kalian yang sedang ada masalah dan yang sedang lelah, jangan menyerah tetap semangat. Anyway aku tulus ingin bilang aku senang kenal kalian walaupun cuma sekedar lewat review. Dan niiiih aku update cepet secepat kilat buat kalian. memenuhi permintaan kalian. mwaah . Thank you so much


	7. Chapter 7

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

Tadi siang Jungkook dikejutkan oleh kedatangan tamu istimewa yang membuatnya grogi setengah mati. Siapa? Mertuanya, Mamanya Taehyung. Beliau datang dengan dua kantung kresek putih besar berisi bahan makanan. Tersenyum begitu sumringah ketika pertama kali Jungkook membukakan pintu.

"Apa kabar Jungkookie?" Jungkook dengan wajah linglung masih diam saja menatapi mertuanya. "Hei bantu Mama, ini berat."

"A-ah iya Ma." Jungkook bergegas mengambil alih kantong kresek yang dibawa Mamanya Taehyung. Kemudian mempersilakan beliau masuk. Bocah itu hanya diam ketika Mamanya langsung meluncur ke dapur entah untuk apa.

"Kookie hari ini temani Mama masak ya." Teriak Mama dari dapur. Jungkook menyusul, mendapati Mamanya sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk memasak. Jungkook sendiri langsung meletakkan beberapa bahan yang tadi dibawa Mama, ke dalam freezer.

"Biar Kookie saja Ma yang masak. Mama bisa istirahat di kamar." Kata Jungkook. Sebenarnya jarang-jarang ia bercengkrama dengan ibu mertuanya. Bukan karena tidak akur, hanya saja Jungkook sering salah tingkah. Takut-takut dirinya akan salah bertingkah di depan mertua. Kalau nanti dia bawa anaknya pulang kan bahaya.

"Ah tidak-tidak. Hari ini Mama mau masak untuk anak-anak Mama." Dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk saja. Tidak baik melawan kemauan orang tua kan?

...

"Kookie tolong potong sayurnya lebih cepat, airnya sudah mendidih."

"Iya ma sebentar." Jungkook mengerakkan pisaunya lebih cepat. Memotong sayuran begitu rapi. Memasak adalah keahlian Jungkook omong-omong. Jadi dia bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini. Yah, berkat diajari Seokjin juga. Jungkook buru-buru menyerahkan sayur itu pada Mama, yang diterima begitu lihai oleh beliau. Jungkook dan Mama Taehyung adalah kolaborasi manis dalam hal memasak.

Keduanya sibuk dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Memotong ini, menumis ini, mengukus itu. Mereka begitu sibuk dan menikmati kegiatan anak dan mertua yang sangat manis. Sesekali Jungkook tertawa renyah saat bergurau dengan Mamanya. Membicarakan Taehyung. Atau membicarakan Papanya Taehyung. Mama bilang papanya Taehyung mirip Jungkook cerobohnya. Suka lupa menaruh sesuatu, atau suka tidak hati-hati kalau mengerjakan sesuatu. Jungkook sempat merengut sebal yang justru membuat Mama mencupit pipinya begitu gemas.

"Ah apa Taehyung sehat? Dia baik-baik saja?" Jungkook menoleh sekilas pada Mamanya sembari mengaduk-aduk sayur dihadapannya.

"Baik Ma, hanya saja kemarin Taehyung sempat kelelahan. Emosinya jadi tidak terkontrol."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook tertawa mendengar intonasi Mamanya yang begitu terkesan penasaran. "Apa dia memarahimu?" Jungkook menggeleng. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Mama yang sedang memandanginya.

"Mana bisa Tae-hyung marah padaku." Katanya sambil menunjukkan pose imut. Menimbulkan gelak tawa puas dari wanita paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Berati ada baiknya aku punya menantu imut." Jungkook ikut tertawa.

...

Jungkook menyiapkan meja makan sementara Mama sedang membersihkan diri. Mengeluh panas katanya, memasak membuatnya berkeringat. Taehyung pulang beberapa saat kemudian, Jungkook sengaja telfon bilang bahwa Mama datang, supaya Taehyung pulang lebih awal.

"Mama mana?" Tanyanya ketika Jungkook menghampirinya untuk membantunya melepaskan dasi. Lengan Taehyung melingkar indah dipinggang Jungkook, melesakkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jungkook.

"Hyung geli, biar aku lepas dulu dasinya. Lagi pula aku belum mandi, bau asem." Taehyung hanya mencebik tidak suka, tapi tetap menurut ketika Jungkook mendorongnya untuk membuka dasi Taehyung. "Mama sedang mandi. Lebih baik Hyungie juga mandi dulu sana di kamar."

"Kamu tidak mandi? Tidak mau mandi bersama saja?" Jungkook memukul lengan Taehyung keras. Pipinya bersemu merah jambu begitu lucu. "Kenapa pipi mu merah? Berpikiran kotor ya?" Taehyung tergelak meninggalkan Jungkook yang sewot sendiri memakinya.

Setelah semua selesai bersih-bersih diri. Jungkook, Taehyung dan Mama Makan malam bersama. Ketiganya menikmati santap malam mereka sambil mengobrol hal-hal kecil. Tentang pekerjaan Taehyung atau tentang hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook begitu menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Mama hari ini. Benar-benar tidak terasa seperti ibu mertua. Mamanya Taehyung hanya seperti seorang ibu sungguhan untuknya.

"Mama tidak menginap saja?" Jungkook memasang tampang melasnya ketika Mama berpamitan pulang. Sambil memegang kedua tangan Mamanya seolah enggan Mama pergi. Sedangkan sang Mama tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Jungkook yang begitu lucu. Taehyung saja yang anaknya justru diam saja saat dirinya akan pulang.

"Lain kali Mama main lagi, nanti Papa menunggu Kookie." Katanya sambil memeluk Jungkooknya sekilas.

"Iya sayang, nanti Papa dan Mama tidak bisa Anu, kalau Mama menginap disini." Taehyung menyahuti, yang dibalas delikan horor dari Mama.

"Jangan mengotori pikiran Jungkook Tae."

"Tidak, dia sudah ku kotori sejak lama. Coba tanya dia paham atau tidak apa maksudku?" Mama mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook, mendapati anak itu mengangguk antusis begitu lucu. Mama langsung memijat dahinya depresi.

"Astaga anakku sudah tidak polos lagi." Jungkook dan Taehyung tergelak bersama.

...

Taehyung asik mendengarkan Jungkook berceloteh tentang apa-apa saja yang dilakukannya bersama Mama tadi. Menceritakan kegiatan mereka saat memasak. Saat Mama membicarakan Taehyung dan papa, dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Sampai ketika celoteh Jungkook terhenti karena pesan masuk di ponsel Taehyung.

 _ **From : Mom**_

 _Jangan terlalu sering meniduri Jungkook Tae. Kasihan._

Tentu saja Taehyung tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Menunjukkan pesan singkat yang dikirim Mamanya pada Jungkook. Yang membuat pipi Jungkook kembali bersemu merah. Menjadikan Jungkook menggerutu sendiri.

"Mama apa-apaan sih."

Tbc...

Padahal Jungkooknya ngga keberatan dibobok'in Taehyung Ma

Mama gimana sih ga jiwa muda banget

Wkwk

Ah iya antusias cerita ini menurun, tapi aku harap sih kalian tetep suka

Maaf ya kalo kualitas ceritanya menurun haha

Aku tetep nunggu review kalian guys


	8. Chapter 8

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

Weekend ini Taehyung sudah berjanji akan menemani Jungkook jalan-jalan. Anak itu minta ditemani ke Lotte world. Kenapa? karena Jungkook itu bocah, kalau Taehyung sih pasti memilih dinner romantis di restoran mahal. Tapi Jungkookienya lebih memilih jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, pokoknya khas Jungkook sekali. Jadinya Taehyung menurut saja, lagipula apa sih yang tidak untuk Jungkook.

"Pelan-pelan saja jalannya Kook." Taehyung sudah ngos-ngosan karena mengikuti Jungkook yang tidak kenal lelah. Anak itu kesana-kemari tidak mau berhenti. Sebenarnya hatinya hangat juga melihat wajah sumringah Jungkook yang begitu antusias bahkan hanya untuk hal kecil. Taehyung bersyukur karena pola pikir Jungkook tidaklah rumit, bagaimana untuk membahagiakan bocah itu bukan sesuatu hal yang menguras energi, pikiran atau biaya. Baguskan?

Taehyung berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya sebentar, tapi tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook yang masih bergerak kesana-kemari. Jungkook itu kan seperti anak kecil, Taehyung hanya takut dia hilang.

"Hyung cepat!" Jungkook berbalik menghadap Taehyung. Merengut kesal saat melihat prianya masih diam berdiri dengan jarak cukup jauh darinya. Taehyung tersenyum, segera mengambil langkah seribu menghampiri Jungkook. Mengandeng tangannya erat lalu berjalan bersama.

"Mau naik wahana apa lagi?" Tanya Taehyung sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Jungkook. Mereka sudah naik biang lala sebelumnya, Jungkook tadi sempat bilang ingin main banyak wahana hari ini. "Bagaimana kalau Mad swing?" Jawabnya mantap. Taehyung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak Jungkook, tidak mau." Jungkook tergelak bahagia ketika menatap wajah panik Taehyung. Bagaimana pria itu menggeleng reflek bahkan hanya karena mendengar permainan yang ingin Jungkook coba.

"Penakut." Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung dengan wajah memucatnya bersamaan gelak tawa mengejek luar biasa menyebalkan.

"KOOKIE AKU TIDAK MAU!"

...

apapun alasannya Taehyung akan kalah dari Jungkook. Menghadapi wajah memohon Jungkook saja Taehyung tidak mampu. Jadi dengan tidak berdaya tentu saja dia ikut naik wahana yang Jungkook ingin coba, yang terasa seperti bayangan mimpi buruk bagi Taehyung. Di sini Taehyung sekarang, duduk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdentam-dentam tidak mau diam, sembari menunggu _baby bunny_ nya yang sedang membeli minuman.

Taehyung sesekali mengusak rambutnya, kalau-kalau penampilannya menjadi tidak oke setelah naik wahana sialan tadi. Sedetik setelahnya matanya membola ketika pandangnya bertabrakan dengan siluet tubuh Jungkook yang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan baju bagian depan begitu kotor. Taehyung buru-buru bangkit.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Tadi aku beli es krim, tapi tumpah, kena baju hyung." Taehyung mengurut dahinya pelan. Harusnya tadi dia saja yang pergi cari minum, jangan Jungkook, harusnya jangan, selamanya jangan. Jungkook menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang ia bawa kepada Taehyung yang begitu diterima langsung ditenggak habis oleh Taehyung. Upaya menenangkan diri dari Jungkook. Dengan sewot Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook yang merengek-rengek di belakangnya.

"Pulang saja kook, aku seperti membawa bayi yang baru saja makan bubur bayi." Jungkook yang masih mengekor dibelakang Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya tidak suka. Sepanjang mereka berjalan Jungkook hanya mendengarkan Taehyung mengomel tidak jelas. Itu kan masalah spele hanya karena es krim dan lagi yang kotor kan bajunya Jungkook bukan Taehyung, kenapa juga mereka jadi harus buru-buru pulang. Bahkan Jungkook baru naik dua wahana.

Jungkook berhenti ketika Taehyung berhenti secara mendadak. Pria itu berbalik menghadap Jungkook. "Jalan didepan! Nanti kamu hilang." Jungkook memutar bola matanya, sedikit menghentakkan kakinya kesal kala melewati Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook berhenti."

Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung begitu tidak suka. "Apalagi sih?"

"Sejak kapan celanamu bolong begitu kook?" Taehyung menunjuk arah bokong Jungkook. Jungkook terkejut. Tangannya menyentuh area bokongnya, mendapati lubang seukuran bola pingpong yang begitu terasa ditangannya.

"Hyuuuung kenapa robek? Bagaimanaaaa ini?"

Taehyung buru-buru menarik jaketnya lepas dari tubuhnya. Melingkarkan jaket itu di pinggang Jungkook. "Kenapa bisa bolong? Tidak berasa apa? Jungkook kamu ini ceroboh sekali." Jungkook hanya menggeleng panik. Membayangkan entah sejak kapan celananya bolong membuatnya takut. Bayangkan berapa banyak orang di taman bermain ini dan bayangkan berapa banyak yang mungkin sudah melihat celana Jungkook yang bolong.

"Hyungieee." Jungkook sudah hampir menangis.

"Makanya hati-hati. Kamu suka? Pamer bokong di depan banyak orang begitu? Kenapa bisa tidak tahu kalau celananya bolong Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung keras ketika pria itu selesai memakaikan jaket dipinggang Jungkook.

"Tidak usah marah-marah begitu. Memangnya hyung pikir aku melakukannya dengan sengaja? Mana ada orang yang mau bokongnya dilihat banyak orang. Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ini bolong, tadi dirumah kan tidak!" Jungkook berlari meninggalkan Taehyung lebih dulu. Membuat yang lebih tua menghela nafas. Ah harusnya Taehyung tidak ngomel tadi.

...

Entah bagaimana Taehyung menjelaskan detailnya, yang jelas sekarang ini jadi dirinya yang didiamkan Jungkook. Keduanya tidak saling bicara di dalam mobil. Suara mesin mobil mendominasi. Taehyung hanya membiarkan Jungkook tenang dulu, bagaimanapun dia juga tahu Jungkook pasti panik sekali tadi. Taehyung juga agak khawatir membayangkan apa orang-orang melihat celana Jungkook yang bolong dengan ukuran yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil di area bokongnya Jungkook. Itu kan aset berharga milik Kim Taehyung.

"Maaf aku kan tidak bermaksud memarahimu." Taehyung menyerah. Sedikit melirik Jungkook yang masih memusatkan pandangnya keluar jendela.

"Kookie."

"Hm."

"Kenapa jadi kamu yang marah, yang kamu pertontonkan itu aset berhargaku. Harusnya aku yang marah tahu." Jungkook memukul Taehyung lagi dibagian lengan. Taehyung justru tertawa, memecah kekakuan antara mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa bunny. Tidak usah khawatir."

Jungkook diam .

"Hyung pinggirkan mobilnya." Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung tapi tetap menuruti permintaannya. Begitu mobil menepi dan berhenti sempurna Jungkook langsung memeluk Taehyung begitu erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Taehyung, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung.

"Aku takut Tae-hyung marah." Dan Taehyung tahu Jungkook menangis. Mungkin merasa tidak seharusnya dia seceroboh itu. Bagaimana dirinya tidak menyadari hal memalukan begitu. Merasa takut, karena dirinya milik Taehyung.

Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah. Lain kali lebih hati-hati kalau tidak mau diculik dan diperkosa om-om mesum karena kamu pamer keseksian begitu." Jungkook melepas pelukkannya. Mencubit perut Taehyung kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia masih bercanda padahal Jungkook sedang menangis.

"Hyungie itu om-om mesumnya." Kata Jungkook sambil mengusap air matanya. Taehyung tertawa ringan. Taehyung harap apapun masalahnya, ia akan selalu menemukan cara membuatnya baik. Ia harap sampai akhir ia akan terus mempunyai berjuta cara menghadapi Jungkook. Karena jika itu Jungkook maka hanya Taehyung ahlinya.

Haaaai

Rindu tidak?

Kalau tidak, harus dibikin rindu. Tidak mau tahu.

Aku balik lagi membawa lanjutan kisah hidup vkook, karena ada yang PM minta ini segera dilanjut, hayo siapa yang merasa haha. Ini buatmu tuh spesial.

Oh ya satu lagi karena kemarin ada yang menanyakan tentang konsep cerobohnya Jungkook yang mulai hilang. Ini sudah ku kembalikan wkwk.

Sebenarnya tidak aku hilangkan, cuma tidak setiap chapter aku isi dengan cerobohnya Jungkook. Kasian Jungkook hidupnya nelangsa banget nanti haha.

Semoga pada suka chap ini. Walaupun gaje sih

As always, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian supaya aku tidak tersesat. Mwah.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung duduk di atas kursi ruang makan memperhatikan Jungkook yang sibuk mengerjakan ini dan itu di dapur. Pria dengan rahang tegas itu memperhatikan Jungkook dari tempatnya berada dengan seksama. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, di lotte world Jungkook jadi lebih banyak diam. Itu menurut Taehyung. Dia tidak banyak bicara meskipun ada Taehyung. Biasanya anak itu akan berceloteh banyak hal jika punya banyak waktu luang bersama Taehyung.

Sebenarnya Taehyung menduga, mungkin Jungkook marah karena dirinya tidak banyak bermain di sana, atau justru Jungkook resah karena insiden pagi tadi. Jungkook berkali-kali meminta Taehyung menjauh dari dapur, meminta pria itu duduk saja menunggu ia selesai memasak. Jungkook tidak mengerti bahwa Taehyung khawatir.

"Hyungie tolong ambilkan mangkok itu." Jungkook menyadarkan lamunan Taehyung, menunjuk sebuah mangkok putih berukuran sedang di atas rak di dapur mereka. Taehyung beranjak segera, melewati Jungkook lalu meraih mangkok yang dimaksud Jungkook dengan begitu mudah.

Taehyung mengulurkan mangkok itu pada Jungkook. "Ini."

"Terimakasih hyung." Dan Taehyung ditinggal lagi, anak itu kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. Taehyung menyandar pada dinding dapur bersedekap sambil terus memandangi gerak tubuh Jungkook. Dan saat ini banyak hal campur aduk dipikiran Taehyung, tentang diamnya Jungkook, tentang pekerjaan, tentang Taehyung yang merasa panas melihat gerak tubuh Jungkook. Bagaimana bocah itu terlihat begitu panas padahal tidak melakukan apapun, hanya memasak.

Atau karena Jungkook memasak, Taehyung merasa panas? Memasak dekat api. Mungkin itu masuk akal. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyadarkan otaknya yang mulai berkeliaran tidak jelas.

"Masih lama tidak memasaknya Kookie?" Jungkook menoleh, lalu menggeleng.

"Ini sup nya sudah aku masukkan mangkok, hyungie tunggu di meja makan saja." Dan satu kali lagi Taehyung diusir dari dapur. Dengan langkah berat Taehyung menyeret kakinya menuju meja makan. Ogah-ogahan mendudukan pantatnya pada kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

Beberapa sekon setelahnya Jungkook datang dengan satu mangkok sup di tangan kanannya dan satu piring lauk di tangan kirinya. Menaruhnya hati-hati di hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung tahu Jungkook meliriknya sekilas saat meletakkan mangkok itu. Tapi buru-buru kembali lagi ke dapur mengambil nasi. Lalu mengambil air, mengambil sendok, mengambil serbet.

Oke kesabaran Taehyung habis.

"Kenapa tidak selesai-selesai, aku lapar kook." Jungkook berjalan ke arah Taehyung sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu segera duduk di hadapan pria itu. Taehyung menatapinya dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Aku kan cuma ambil serbet." Jungkook membela, membuat Taehyung mendengus.

"Aku sudah lapar sekali." Taehyung menyendok nasi dengan buru-buru. Terlalu banyak, entah berapa sendok. Piringnya di penuhi nasi yang bahkan beberapa sudah jatuh di atas meja. Jungkook memperhatikan. Lalu sup nya juga, ia menyendokkan beberapa kali ke atas piringnya.

Taehyung mengaduk makanannya kilat sebelum memakan satu sendok penuh nasi kemulutnya. Jungkook masih memperhatikan. Dua sendok dan setelahnya masih begitu, Taehyung menyendokkan makanan kemulutnya bahkan sebelum ia selesai mengunyah suapan sebelumnya.

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya, memegang tangan Taehyung yang akan memakan suapan selanjutnya. Menarik tangannya pelan, menaruh sendok Taehyung di atas piring.

"Telan dulu yang di mulut."

Taehyung mengunyah makanannya hati-hati, sambil menatap dalam Jungkook yang menyeret kursi untuk duduk disampingnya. Bocah itu mengambil alih piring Taehyung dan menyuapi prianya begitu sabar.

"Hyungie kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook saat menyuapkan sendok makanan terakhir pada Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung masih diam, menyelesaikan makannya sambil terus menatap Jungkook.

Ia menenggak segelas air sesaat setelah makanannya meluncur mulus ke kerongkongannya.

"Bukannya harusnya aku yang bertanya kamu kenapa?" Taehyung mengambil piring Jungkook berniat menyuapi Jungkook yang belum makan karena anak itu malah menyuapi dirinya. Tapi Jungkook menolak.

"Tidak lapar." Kata Jungkook.

"Memangnya kamu makan apa sampai tidak merasa lapar?" Itu mengintimidasi, intonasi Taehyung begitu dingin. Entah kenapa keduanya jadi merasa begitu tidak baik.

"Aku melihat hyungie makan jadi kenyang, tadi benar-benar rakus." Jawab Jungkook enteng.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah makan bersamaku lagi, jika melihatku makan membuatmu tidak makan. Kita tidak akan makan bersama." Taehyung berdiri, beranjak akan meninggalkan Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook mengekor.

Ia mengikuti Taehyung sampai ke kamar, mengikuti Taehyung berbaring di ranjang, mengikuti Taehyung menarik selimut.

Taehyung membuka irisnya lalu menghela nafas begitu berat. Memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook yang tengah memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan yang tidak Taehyung mengerti. Sumpah Taehyung masih memikirkan kenyataan Jungkook bahkan belum jadi makan tadi.

"Katakan kook."

"Apa?"

Taehyung menelusupkan tangannya di bawah pinggang Jungkook lalu menarinya lebih dekat padanya. "Kau aneh."

Jungkook tersenyum. Menyentuh wajah Taehyung dengan telapak tangannya. "Tidak aneh hyung, hanya lelah." Taehyung menggeleng tidak terima.

"Tidak, kamu gelisah tapi tidak mengatakannya padaku."

"Karena Tae-hyung sudah tahu, aku tidak mengatakannya saja Tae-hyung sudah tahu. Di ruang makan tadi, hyungie melampiaskan khawatirmu. Jadi aku harus bilang apa?"

Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung, beberapa kali mendusal menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan Taehyung. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil menimbulkan efek geli pada Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Karena apa?" Taehyung mengelus belakang kepala Jungkook menenangkan. Sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook yang begitu nyaman di pelukkannya.

"Kepikiran yang tadi siang. Aku hanya sedikit takut." Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, agak mendongak menatap Taehyung. "Dan malu."

Taehyung menunduk mengecup kelopak mata Jungkook, pelan dan hangat. Membiarkan Jungkook menutup hazelnya. Lalu turun ke bibirnya. Dalam dan menenangkan. Membiarkan Jungkook membuka belah bibirnya, memberikan Taehyung kontrol penuh. Satu tetes saliva mengalir di pipi Jungkook, mengingat mereka bercumbu dalam posisi berbaring. Tidak nyaman tapi tidak ada yang ingin berhenti.

Taehyung menyesap bibir bawah Jungkook sebelum benar-benar menghentikan cumbuannya. "Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang. Sedang tidak ada ide." Kata Taehyung setelahnya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku sudah lebih baik." Lalu kembali menelusup dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Entah benar dia sudah lebih baik atau belum. Entah Taehyung berhasil menenangkan Jungkook atau tidak. Tapi melihat bagaimana Jungkook begitu santai di pelukannya. Mendengar deru nafas Jungkook tenang. Taehyung juga merasa lebih baik.

 _ **Tbc...**_

Haaiiii aku rindu menyapa kalian. Masih ingin baca tidak?

Kalau Aku sih ingin baca review kalian. Review juseyo


	10. Chapter 10

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak berjalan sesuai kemauan kita. Taehyung juga tidak mengerti, tentang hatinya yang begitu merasa salah. Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar yang tidak ia tahu harus perbaiki dibagian mana. Sesuatu yang mengganggunya, membuatnya merasa begitu bajingan.

Taehyung merasa

Bosan.

"Hyung." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang menghampirinya membawakan secangkir minumam mengepul yang tidak ia tahu apa itu. Taehyung baru saja pulang dari kantor, lalu duduk di bangku halaman setelah membersihkan diri.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menyerahkan cangkir digenggamannya yang ternyata adalah coklat hangat. Taehyung menerimanya dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Tidak ada."

Raut wajah Jungkook, mengobservasi tiap detail ekspresi Taehyung tanpa celah. Mencoba memahami pria itu dari wajahnya. Tapi Jungkook tidak mengerti, dia memilih tak acuh.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Jungkook yang tengah mengagumi langit yang terbentang luas menaungi mereka. Mencoba menyadarkan pikirannya tidak ada yang berubah. Jungkook tetap cantik di matanya, seperti biasa. Manis dan baik padanya. Tetap Jungkookienya yang manja yang sering kali membuatnya gemas. Bocah ceroboh yang senantiasa membuat Taehyung ingin menjaganya. Lalu apa yang salah? Apa yang membuat getarannya hilang?

"Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook menoleh "ya?" Taehyung menarik Jungkook, menyatukan belah bibir mereka pelan-pelan. Taehyung ingin merasakan tiap detiknya. Tapi kosong. Taehyung kehilangannya. Bibirnya hanya bergetar menyedihkan. Jungkook membuka hazelnya merasakan gerakan-gerakan bibir Taehyung. Pria yang tengah menciumnya itu erat memejamkan netranya dengan dahi berkerut tidak tenang. Tidak lepas, seperti biasa.

Jungkook menunggu, menunggu Taehyung yang mengakhiri ciumannya. Cukup lama, lalu Taehyung mundur. Mengusap kecil bibir Jungkook lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau membuatku khawatir, sungguh." Taehyung tertawa. Menutupi apa yang ia rasa tapi tidak ia mengerti dengan begitu apik.

"Apa? Memangnya tidak boleh mencium istriku?" Tapi tawanya tidak tulus, itu menurut Jungkook. Taehyung mengenggam tangan Jungkook, cincin nya bertabrakan dengan cincin dijari Jungkook menimbulkan bunyi 'ting' khas logam yang saling bertubrukan.

"Ayo masuk, di luar makin dingin." Lalu pria itu menarik Jungkook untuk bangit. Mengandeng Jungkook begitu erat. Berjalan beriringan. Sesekali Jungkook mendongak memandangi Taehyung yag berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kook kau sudah mengantuk belum?" Ketika Taehyung menunduk menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Netra keduanya bertubrukan, Taehyung mengalihkannya begitu panik. Membuatnya begitu ketara.

"Ayo tidur." Jungkook menimpali dengan ragu.

...

Keduanya berbaring di kamar, dengan Jungkook di pelukan Taehyung. Tidak lelap, Jungkook memikirkan banyak hal dalam pelukan Taehyung sembari menikmati elusan ritmis tangan Taehyung dipunggungnya. Sedangkan Taehyung masih terjaga, menopangkan kepalanya diatas kepala Jungkook, memeluk Jungkook dalam dua lengan hangatnya. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Menikmati detak satu sama lain.

Lalu beberapa menit setelahnya Jungkook merasakan Taehyung berhenti mengelus punggungnya. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya mendapati Taehyung telah lelap. "Apa yang salah hyung? Kenapa risau sekali?" Monolognya sambil menarik selimut untuk dipasangkan pada Taehyung. Jungkook mengecup kening Taehyung lama sekali.

Jungkook terjaga, melewati tengah malam. Jungkook itu perasa, ia bukan tidak tahu ada sesuatu pada Taehyung. Dia tahu hanya saja tidak dapat mengerti. Jungkook tetap saja laki-laki manja dan ceroboh Taehyung yang tidak terlalu cerdas memahami Taehyung. Yang jelas apapun itu Jungkook harap bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Karena jika itu buruk untuk dia dan Taehyung dia tidak akan bisa menghadapinya. Selama ini Jungkook menghadapi banyak hal bersama Taehyung. Pria itu yang menjaganya tiap kali ia bertindak ceroboh. Taehyung itu adalah pilar penyokong Jungkook. Kalau dia roboh maka Jungkook akan runtuh juga.

Lalu air matanya mengalir, tidak sopan. Jungkook berharap esok Taehyung akan baik kembali. Atau setidaknya ia mengatakan apa yang membuatnya begitu gelisah. Bahkan membuatnya lupa untuk tidak memanggilnya 'kookie' seperti biasa. Lihat? Bahkan untuk hal seperti ini saja Jungkook benarbenar memperhatikannya.

"Taehyungie hyung tahu tidak? Aku cinta Tae-hyung sampai mau gila. Hyungie tampan sekali. Aku tidak tahan. Makanya aku langsung menerima Taehyung saat hyung melamarku." Satu lagi air mata lolos, tanpa permisi. "Jangan berubah hyung, aku takut tidak bisa membuatmu kembali. Nanti aku bagaimana?" Lanjutnya diselingi tawa kecil.

"Besok pagi kembali panggil aku Kookie, tujukan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Ku mohon."

Satu kecupan kecil di bibir Taehyung, dan Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung. Ikut lelap bersama pangerannya.

 _To Be Continue_

Pendek? Iya memang wkwk

Kalau panjang-panjang nanti kalian bosan, sama kaya Taehyung ke Jungkook.

Kalau kalian tidak suka Taehyung bosan sama Jungkook. Kalian juga tidak boleh bosan padaku.

Itu jahat kkkk

Termakaih sudah membaca sampai akhir, kecup basah muah.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kookie!**

 _Manusia berubah, bersama berubahnya ruang dan waktu._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung memandangi wajah lelap Jungkook yang begitu damai. Pria itu sesekali mengusap lembut pipi Jungkook yang menggemaskan. Memikirkan perasaannya yang masih tidak karuan sampai detik ini. Karena harusnya memang tidak ada yang salah. Tidak ada yang mengusik Taehyung. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Jungkooknya. Tapi Taehyung tetap merasa salah.

Mungkin satu hal yang tidak ia sadari.

Dirinya yang berubah.

"Selamat pagi Kookie." Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook menggeliat dari tidurnya. Mata bulatnya mengedip membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Jungkook balas tersenyum, bergerak mendesal ke pelukan Taehyung.

"Selamat pagi juga hyungie." Dalam hatinya Jungkook bersorak begitu gembira. Karena Taehyung kembali, pria kesayangannya kembali memanggilnya 'kookie' yang membuat Jungkook cukup yakin bahwa Taehyung baik-baik saja.

Tapi

Jungkook lupa lautan itu luas, dan dalam. Dia tidak bisa hanya melihat permukaan untuk memastikan laut itu tenang. Harusnya dia menyelam agar tahu betapa dalam dan kuat arus di laut itu. Harusnya dia tidak menilai begitu saja.

"Ayo bangun, aku harus ke kantor sayang." Taehyung menggoyang kecil bahu Jungkook yang masih memeluknya begitu erat. Jungkook mendongak lalu mengangguk.

"Hyung mandi, aku akan memasak." Dengan penuh semangat Jungkook bangkit dari ranjang, meraih sandal dengan kakinya, beranjak dengan senandung-senandung lembut dari belah bibirnya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih memaku di tempatnya.

"Sadarkan dirimu Kim." Taehyung memijat kepalanya frustasi.

...

Taehyung sudah sejak 10 menit lalu menunggu Jungkook di meja makan. Sembari memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan di laptopnya. Kacamata full frame yang bertengger indah di wajahnya menambah kesan rupawan Taehyung di pagi hari.

"Hyungie ambilkan mangkok!" Taeriakan Jungkook dari dapur memecah konsentrasinya. Pria itu segera beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan laptopnya sesaat setelah melepas kacamata yang sebelumnya ia pakai. Netranya mendapatai Jungkook yang tengah berusaha meraih mangkok yang sulit ia gapai. Taehyung mendekat, mengambil mangkok itu dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kamu bisa menaruh ini di rak, tapi tidak bisa mengambilnya? Aneh sekali." Ucap Taehyung kala menyerahkan mangkok itu pada Jungkook. Bocah yang di ajak bicara hanya cemberut menanggapi.

"Kalau menaruhnya aku masih bisa sampai, tinggal kudorong sedikit. Kalau mengambilnya jariku saja tidak menyentuh mangkoknya." Taehyung terkekeh.

"Besok taruh di bawah saja, aku tidak akan selalu bisa mengambilkan mangkok untukmu." Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook diam, kalimat Taehyung sedikit mengganggunya. "Kenapa tidak bisa? Hanya mengambil mangkok, hyung melakukannya hampir setiap pagi kan?" Taehyung termenung, tatapan Jungkook padanya membuatnya sedikit gugup. "Kutanya kenapa hyung?"

"Kalau aku lembur, dan tidak di rumah saat kamu memasak. Siapa yang mau ambil?" Jawabnya. Taehyung berusaha keras mengontrol mimiknya setenang mungkin. Sungguh kalimat itu hanya kalimat biasa yang bahkan Taehyung saja tidak berpikiran aneh, tapi melihat tatapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung kebingungan sendiri.

Jungkook berbalik tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ia kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. Memasukkan makanan yang telah ia masak ke dalam piring dan mangkok yang telah ia siapkan. Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu beranjak kembali ke ruang makan.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang bicara. Taehyung berpikir apa dia melakukan kesalahan lain sampai ia di diamkan. Atau hanya karena masalah mangkok dirinya jadi korban kesewotan Jungkook. Sampai Taehyung akan berangkat Jungkook juga masih diam, dia akan menggumam, menggeleng atau mengangguk untuk menanggapi Taehyung kalau pria itu bicara dengannya.

Dan ketika Taehyung sudah pergi. Jungkook mendesah lelah "Aku ini sebenarnya kenapa." Ucap Jungkook frustasi.

...

Beberapa waktu lalu Jungkook menelfon Jimin memintanya untuk membelikan vakum cleaner baru di toko elektronik. Mikiknya yang lama sudah tidak berfungsi jadi dia butuh Jimin dan mobilnya untuk ia suruh-suruh.

Bel rumahnya sudah berbunyi beberapa kali. Jungkook sedang cuci piring jadi memang sedikit lama. Dia sudah berteriak pada Jimin supaya Jimin langsung masuk saja. Toh dia tau kode password rumah Jungkook. Tapi tetap saja belnya tetap tidak berhenti berdering.

"Sebentar Jim." Jungkook mengelap kedua tangannya. Lalu mendekat ke arah pintu, membukanya dengan kesal sesekali merutuki Jimin dan bokog besarnya. "Kan sudah ku suruh masuk." Matanya membola, karena itu bukan Jimin.

...

"Ayah mau apa kemari." Pria yang Jungkook panggil ayah itu, langsung menerobos masuk. Tanpa permisi, tanpa izin. Jungkook mengekor, menatap pria paruh baya itu duduk di sofa rung tengahnya begitu tidak sopan.

"Rindu saja pada putraku. Ah apa kau punya minum?" Jungkook mendekat. "Mau minum apa?" Tanyanya.

"Alkohol."

...

Jungkook sudah berkali-kali menelfon Jimin. Mengirimi pria itu agar segera datang. Jungkook tidak suka hanya berdua dengan pria yang dengan terpaksa harus ia panggil 'ayah'. Dia bukan ayah Jungkook, hanya saja sial karena dia jadi suami dari Ibunya Jungkook. Bedebah sial.

"Jimin kamu dimana." Monolognya panik. Jungkook berdiam diri di dapur setelah membuatkan minum ayahnya. Bukan Alkohol tentu saja. Jungkook tidak punya barang semacam itu dirumahnya, baik dirinya ataupun Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang suka mabuk.

"JEON JUNGKOOK KEMARI!" Gema suara pria itu membuat Jungkook bergidik ketakutan. Jungkook hilang arah, takut, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi tidak menuruti ayahnya berarti cari mati jadi Jungkook berlari kecil ke arah rung tengah.

"Kenapa?"

"Di mana suami mu?" Pria itu bangkit, mendekati Jungkook.

"Kenapa ayah ingin tahu?"

Dia tertawa remeh. "Tidak, aku hanya penasaran." Pria itu beranjak, melewati Jungkook begitu saja. "Dimana kamarmu?"

Jungkook menarik lengan ayahnya. "Keluar." Matanya berkaca-kaca. Jungkook takut, memang benar. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa diam saja. Pria ini tidak bisa sembarangan mengusik hidupnya. Jungkook tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. Itu kenapa Jungkook melawan rasa takutnya.

"Kubilang keluar dari rumahku ahjussi." Lawan bicaranya hanya terkekeh. Menampik kasar genggaman tangan Jungkook pada lengannya. Pria itu mendorong Jungkook begitu kuat dan kasar sampai menubruk tembok di belakang Jungkook.

"Akh.."

"Kau bodoh."

Jungkook menatapi pria itu beranjak ke arah kamarnya, segera dirinya meraih ponsel di kantungnya, menekan speed dial nomer satu diponselnya. Speed dial milik Kim Taehyung.

"Hyung angkat telfonnya." Jungkook bangkit, memegangi bahunya yang berdenyut nyeri akibat menghantam tembok.

...

Taehyung sedang di ruang meeting. Dia bersama beberapa staff dan rekan kerjanya tengah melaksanakan meeting penting untuk program kerja di kantornya. Ponselnya beberapa kali berdering. Matanya melirik sekilas.

Nama Jungkook mengerdiap di layar ponsel Taehyung. Suara ponsel itu berdering begitu keras dan tidak berhenti dan dengan tergesa pria itu meraih ponselnya, menekan tombol reject lalu menghidupkan mode silent pada ponselnya. Pria itu kembali melanjutkan meeting sesaat setelah memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya.

"Maa atas gangguannya, Sekarang bisa kita lanjutkan."

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

Bangtan bawa pulang 3 piala dari MAMA. That's my boys. Yeaaay

Walaupun sempet panas karena banyak yang sedang sebal sama Mnet.

Ikut senang siapapun yang menang dia pasti layak. Jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan ya. Damai itu kan indah.

Jangan lupa tetap review sayang-sayangku.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kookie!**

 _Manusia berubah, bersama berubahnya ruang dan waktu._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

Jimin baru saja datang dia membawa dua kantong kresek putih berisi beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng untuk Jungkook. Itu titipan dari Mamanya Jimin. Untuk keponakan kesayangannya katanya.

"Jungkook, vakum cleanernya masih di bagasi." Jimin masuk ke dalam, melepas sepatunya kasar lalu menyimpannya di rak sepatu dekat pintu.

Dua kantung kresek yang ia bawa jatuh begitu saja ketika ia melihat kondisi rumah Jungkook yang berantakan. Beberapa barang berserakan di lantai, guci milik Jungkook pecah, serpihanya bertebaran tidak karuan. Jimin berlari panik.

"Jungkook kamu di mana?" Ruangan yang Jimin tuju pertama kali adalah kamar. Hatinya remuk, Kalian tahu? Yang Jimin dapati adalah Jungkook duduk meringkuk di depan lemari dengan bahu bergetar dan deguk tangis menyakitkan yang keluar darinya. Semua barang-barang di sekitarnya rusak, pecah, berserakan dimana-mana. Pria itu segera menarik Jungkook dalam pelukkannya, belum sama sekali melihat bagaimana wajah Jungkook. Jimin menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan eratnya. Bahu bocah itu bergetar memilukan, tangannya meremas belakang kaos Jimin begitu erat. Menggumamkan nama Jimin berulang kali.

"Tenang oke, aku di sini."

Jimin mengusap punggung Jungkook berulang kali, menunggunya lebih tenang. Dirinya sedikit melonggarkan pelukkannya. Menatap wajah Jungkook yang lebam disana-sini. Sudut bibirnya robek dengan sedikit darah di sana. Jimin refleks memijit dahinya sendiri ngilu. "Astaga.. bagaimana ini." Pria itu segera menggendong Jungkook, memindahkannya ke atas ranjang, kebingungan sendiri bagaimana menenangkan Jungkook yang menangis ketakutan tidak berhenti.

Jimin mengambil ponsel. Berniat menghubungi Taehyung dulu sebelum merawat luka Jungkook dan membereskan kerusakan ini. Tapi tangan Jungkook mencegahnya, gelengan kecil dari Jungkook membuat Jimin tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin.

"Sakit Jim, seluruh tubuhku sakit sekali. Jangan melakukan apapun obati aku saja." Lalu menangis lagi. Jimin meneteskan air mata tidak sadar. Dia memegang erat bahu Jungkook. "Siapa yang melakukannya?" Jungkook hanya menggeleng.

...

Sebelumnya dia membereskan pecahan beling yang mungkin akan melukai keduanya. Setelah semua beres Jimin baru fokus pada Jungkook. Jimin mengobati luka-luka Jungkook dengan telaten.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku datang lebih cepat." Ucap Jimin, ia mengambil salep, mengoleskannya pada tangan dan dahi Jungkook yang lebam. "Ayahmu kan? Apa dia mengambil sesuatu?" Tanya Jimin.

Jungkook menggeleng.

Jimin menghela nafas. Di tahu Jungkook bohong, atau memang dia sedang tidak bisa di ajak komunikasi. Entahlah. Tapi melihat kekacauan di rumah Jungkook, tidak mungkin pria brengsek itu datang hanya untuk memukuli Jungkook seperti ini. Pasti ada alasan lain. Mungkin dia mengambil sesuatu dari sini.

"Telfon Taehyung ya?" Jungkook menggeleng lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah telfon, di reject." Mata Jimin membola, sedikit terkejut, karena tidak biasanya Taehyung begitu.

Jimin menyentuh ujung bibir Jungkook "lukanya lumayan dalam kook." Jimin tidak ahli dalam merawat orang sakit. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Jungkook menolak melakukan apapun termasuk ke rumah sakit. Ingin memaksa saja, menggendong paksanya mungkin. Tapi melihat tubuh Jungkook yang banyak luka, itu akan menyakitinya pikir Jimin.

Beberapa detik setelahnya handphone Jungkook berdering. Panggilan masuk dari Taehyung. Jimin menunggu barang kali Jungkook akan angkat, tapi bocah itu diam saja. Melamun. Jadi Jimin menyambar ponsel itu dan mengangkat telfon dari Taehyung.

"Halo."

 _"Jimin? Jungkook dimana? Dia tadi telfon tapi aku sedang meeting. Jadi aku matikan."_ Jimin juga tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. _"Jimin_ _-ah_ _..."_

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Sekarang Tae."

Bohong kalau jantung Taehyung tidak berdentam-dentam. Jawaban Jimin tidak membantu sama sekali. Tidak menjawab apapun. Dengan bergegas Taehyung menyambar kunci mobilnya.

...

Taehyung bertambah panik. Beberapa barang tidak berada di posisinya. Melihat kaca di ruang tamu pecah membuat Taehyung berlari menuju kamar, panik dan khawatir.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook menoleh, memandang Taehyung yang baru saja masuk. Begitu juga Jimin.

"Ada apa ini? Kamu kenapa kookie?" Taehyung mendekat, bersimpuh di samping Jungkook yang terduduk diranjang. Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook. Memperhatikan lebam di sana. Lalu memandang Jimin kemudian.

"Aku sudah telfon Tae-hyung tadi..." Air mata Jungkook jatuh lagi. "Tapi tidak hyung angkat. Aku takut. Tapi hyungie mematikan panggilan dariku." Tubuh itu bergetar ketakutan lagi. Taehyung mengambil alih Jungkook dari Jimin. Pria itu memeluk Jungkook begitu erat.

"Maafkan aku."

...

Jungkook terlelap. Beberapa waktu lalu dia sudah lebih tenang di pelukan Taehyung. Jimin lebih lega karena kehadiran Taehyung sangat membantu.

"Jim menginaplah, aku rasa aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu." Jimin yang tengah duduk di sofa kamar Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung melepas pelukkannya dari Jungkook pelan-pelan.

"Untuk sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu membereskan kekacauannya. Dan aku juga butuh sedikit penjelasan darimu." Kata Taehyung, setelah mendudukan dirinya di samping Jimin.

...

 _To be Continue_ _..._

Double update karena aku tidak tahan wkwk

Aku saja tidak suka melihat Jungkook tersiksa lama-lama.

Ingin cepat ku akhiri wkwk. Apanya? _**Hubungan vkook**_.

Tidak deng bercanda haha


	13. Chapter 13

**Kookie!**

 _Manusia berubah, bersama berubahnya ruang dan waktu._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

 **...**

 _ **Ada yang pernah datang.**_

 _ **Me**_ _ **n**_ _ **getuk-ngetuk dan mempersilakan diri.**_

 _ **Memperkenalkan semua sudut yang tak tersentuh jemari.**_

 _ **Menyuguhkan lembaran-lembaran siap terisi.**_

 _ **Sekilas...**_

 _ **Ku kira akan terisi penuh.**_

 _ **Bahkan bertumpah ruah.**_

 _ **Sebab, langkah ini terlanjur banyak menyusuri satu per satu buku dongeng yang kau bawa.**_

 _ **Namun,**_ _ **ditengah jalan**_ _ **tinta yang kau bawa telah menipis,**_

 _ **Habis.**_

 _ **Cerita itu tak lagi bisa tertulis**_ _ **.**_

 **...**

Taehyung meremat post-it berwarna hijau muda berhias tulisan tangan jungkook yang berantakan itu kasar. Raut wajahnya panik tak mendapati Jungkook di kamarnya. Pikirannya kacau membayangkan Jungkook berkeliaran entah kemana dalam kondisi begitu buruk. Taehyung berlari kalang kabut, menggedor pintu kamar Jimin anarkis. Bibirnya berucap tidak tentu mengucap hal-hal abstrak.

Yang jimin tangkap hanya 'jungkook tidak di kamar' membuatnya terhenyak. Sebelum bergegas pergi di ikuti Taehyung.

Entah akan kemana.

To be continue...

Muahaha ingin ketawa jahat

Jangan sebel sama aku ya wkwk


	14. Chapter 14

**Kookie!**

 _Manusia berubah, bersama berubahnya ruang dan waktu._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

 **...**

Taehyung menggenggam ponsel Jungkook erat di tangan kirinya. Paniknya menjadi kala beberapa waktu lalu dirinya menyadari Jungkook meninggalkan dompet dan ponselnya. Kemungkinan bahwa Jungkook hanya berkeliaran berjalan kaki membuat Taehyung linglung. Hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi di tengah malam seperti ini membuat Taehyung tidak mampu hanya untuk sekedar diam dan berpikir jernih. Otaknya dipenuhi kalimat 'Dimana Jungkook' dan 'Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook.'

Pria itu menekan tombol ponselnya kasar, mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinga sesaat setelah bunyi 'tut' pertama terdengar. Kakinya menghentak kecil tak sabar. Dahinya penuh peluh, rambutnya sudah lepek menempel di dahi.

"Jimin." Taehyung mendorong rambutnya kebelakang, menyingkirkan helai surainya yang menghalangi pandangan.

"Tidak Jim, belum ketemu. Kau bagaimana?" Taehyung menjilat bibirnya resah. "Oke nanti aku kabari lagi." Taehyung menutup telfonnya. Hatinya makin tidak tenang karena Jimin juga belum menemukan Jungkook.

"Kookie kamu dimana?"

 **...**

Jimin memijit pelan kepalanya yang pening. Beberapa waktu lalu Taehyung menelfonnya, belum menemukan Jungkook. Lagipula kemana bocah itu? Kenapa dia suka sekali membuat orang lain begini khawatir.

Jimin melirik jam tangannya. Pukul satu dini hari. Oh ayolah.

Dengan tergesa Jimin kembali berlari, menyusuri jalan sekitar rumah Taehyung, mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah yang mampu ia jangkau.

 **...**

Taehyung berhenti, mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus. Kaosnya sudah hampir basah karena keringat. Pria itu menumpukan dua tangannya di atas lutut. Mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia mampu.

Taehyung memejamkan mata, mencoba berpikir ke mana Jungkook akan pergi tanpa dompet dan ponsel. Kemungkinan paling masuk akal.

Taehyung berlari lagi, sesekali memegangi dadanya yang seperti memberontak masih butuh banyak oksigen, tapi siapa peduli. Taehyung hanya butuh Jungkook saat ini.

Lalu begitu siluet yang sangat Taehyung kenali tertangkap oleh netranya, duduk begitu tenang di sebuah bangku di taman tepi sungai. Taehyung menangis, sejadi-jadinya. Rasa lega dan khawatirnya bercampur aduk, tidak mampu mengangkat kakinya mendekat. Hatinya riuh sekali seperti jutaan kembang api meledak-ledak. Taehyung menemukannya.

Taehyung melangkah pelan-pelan. Sedikit meringis merasakan perih di telapak kakinya. Mungkin luka, tadi Taehyung tidak bisa merasakan perihnya tapi sekarang terasa sekali. Pria itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jungkook, membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut. Matanya membola begitu kaget mendapati Taehyung di sampingnya begitu berantakan, dengan bekas air mata masih ketara di sudut matanya.

"Hyung..."

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung yang masih menarik nafas dalam. Pandangan keduanya bertubrukan ketika Taehyung menoleh.

"Nakal." Taehyung berucap. "Kenapa kamu nakal sekali kookie? Kamu membuat aku dan Jimin panik bukan main." Tangan Taehyung bergerak menggenggam jemari dingin Jungkook. Dingin sekali.

Jungkook tersenyum, Taehyung melihat sudut bibir Jungkook yang memar tertarik membentuk senyum yang sialnya begitu manis.

"Memang sengaja, aku sengaja membuat hyungie khawatir." Entah bagaimana Jungkook berucap begitu ringan sedangkan Taehyung sudah hampir mati.

"Bocah kurang ajar." Dengan satu sentakan Taehyung menarik Jungkook dalam pelukkannya. Menghirup aroma Jungkook yang menguar dari potongan lehernya. "Aku takut kamu kenapa-napa. Badanmu masih penuh luka begitu. Kalau diculik bagaimana?" Jungkook merasa bahunya basah. Tae-hyungnya menangis.

"Jadi hyungie sudah memilih?" Jungkook merasakan Taehyung mengangguk di pelukannya. Kuat dan mantap. "Hyungie memilih hidup penuh rasa bosan denganku atau hidup tanpa diriku?" Taehyung melonggarkan pelukkannya. Menatap Jungkook dalam dan penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak bersamamu membuatku lebih takut. Aku mungkin saja mati bosan tapi tidak untuk kehilanganmu. Kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah." Jungkook terkekeh. Taehyung merengut tidak suka.

Jungkook mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipis Taehyung. Melihat bagaimana Taehyung berjuang begitu keras, ia tahu Taehyung tidak akan berubah secepat itu. Jungkook memahami bosan adalah suatu kemungkinan yang besar dalam sebuah hubungan. Itu kenapa ia memberi Taehyung pilihan. Agar dia bisa menimang mana yang lebih buruk.

"Bagaimana post-it yang kutinggalkan untukmu? Aku menulisnya sepenuh hati hyung." Kata Jungkook, bocah itu sedikit melirik kaki Taehyung, pria itu bahkan hanya memakai satu sandalnya. "Sendalmu hanya sebelah." Ucapnya dibarengi gelak tawa. Taehyung justru lega setengah mati. Tawa itu berarti Jungkook baik-baik saja.

"Puisimu jelek, aku tidak suka sekali. Ku kira kamu akan bunuh diri." Jungkook membuat raut meremehkan.

"Eii, lihat siapa yang lari-lari mencariku karena puisi itu hyung." Masa bodoh, Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook ke atas pangkuannya. Menimbulkan pekikan kaget dari Jungkook. Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook lembut membawanya dalam cumbuan hangat dan dalam.

Keduanya larut, memejamkan mata masing-masing. Menikmati bagaimana degup jantung mereka menjadi tidak normal pelan-pelan.

"Ah aku lupa menelfon Jimin." Taehyung melepas ciumannya, bunyi 'plop' keras tercipta bersamaan. Jungkook cemberut memperhatikan Taehyung mengambil ponselnya buru-buru.

"Iya...iya. Sudah ketemu. Sudah dipelukanku Jim." Lalu Taehyung menutup telfonnya.

"Singkat sekali?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Memangnya mau apa lama-lama, aku kan harus membawamu pulang." Taehyung memasukkan ponselnya ke saku kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook. "Ayo kugendong." Jungkook menggeleng.

"Jalan saja. Kaki hyungie lecet, tidak lihat apa?" Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk bangkit.

"Tapi nanti badanmu sakit kalau untuk jalan Kookie, memarnya banyak sekali." Keluh Taehyung khawatir.

Jungkook tertawa lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sampai di sini jalan kaki tadi dan masih hidup saja." Jungkook sudah berjalan mendahului Taehyung, sebelum pria itu menarik lengannya.

"Aku akan memidanakan ayahmu. Apa kamu keberatan?" Taehyung hanya berpikir ia tetap harus meminta izin Jungkook untuk ini.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Lakukan hyung." Taehyung memperhatikan raut wajah Jungkook yang seperti dibuat-buat setelahnya. "Dia membuat kulit mulusku rusak. Kalau sampai hyungie tidak cinta aku kan bahaya." Ucapnya kemudian.

Taehyung tertawa, dirinya menggelitik Jungkook begitu gemas. "Percaya diri sekali. Rasakan ini."

"Geliii hyung..."

 **To be continue...**

Haaai

Di chapter kemarin pada kenapa deh ya

Capslocknya pada jebol

Makasih ya teman-teman, kalian masih setia baca ini dengan segala kegajeannya.

Buat yang izin ngutip kemarin, iya boleh kok. Kamu ngga login jadi aku ngga bisa balas kamu lewat PM. Hehe

I hope you all really love this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Taehyung tidak lelap, dari sepanjang waktu dirinya menemukan Jungkook sampai detik ini, dirinya sama sekali tidak membiarkan matanya terlelap. Setia menatapi Jungkook yang tertidur begitu nyaman di pelukannya, bocah itu seringkali melenguh lucu dalam tidurnya. Menjadikan Kim Taehyung begitu terpesona luar biasa.

"Bangun kook, sudah siang." Sejujurnya, Taehyung ingin membiarkan Jungkook tidur sampai kapanpun dia ingin, mengingat Jungkook tertidur sudah pukul tiga dini hari. Baru beberapa jam sejak Jungkook tertidur. Tapi Taehyung juga ingin Jungkook makan dan mandi dulu. Dia belum makan entah sejak kapan. Taehyung sendiri lupa.

Taehyung menarik-narik hidung Jungkook, memencetnya pelan agar bocah itu bangun. Senyumnya mengembang saat Jungkook justru melesak dalam pelukannya makin dalam, mengabaikan hal-hal usil yang dilakukan Taehyung untuk membangunkannya.

"Bangun. Suamimu mau makan, sana memasak Jungkook!" Jungkook mengerang, paling tidak bisa kalau sudah di ingatkan akan tugasnya sebagai istri yang baik. Jungkook tidak akan bisa melawan. Dirinya terduduk ogah-ogahan, mengucek mata mencoba menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya, sedikit melirik Taehyung yang memberinya senyum lebar menyebalkan. Jungkook sudah bersiap bangkit, tapi Taehyung menahannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menoyor dahi Taehyung, membuat kepala pria itu terdorong kebelakang cukup keras. "Memasak!" Ucap Jungkook sinis.

Taehyung tertawa.

"Tidak usah Kookie, aku tidak sejahat itu membiarkanmu memasak dengan badan bonyok-bonyok. Delivery saja." Jungkook melongo.

 _Lalu kenapa membangunkankuuuuuuu._

"Kamu harus mandi, lukanya harus diobati, lalu makan, setelahnya kau boleh tidur lagi sayang. Tidak perlu menatapku begitu mematikan seperti itu." Taehyung bangkit dari ranjang, menarik sandal dari samping tempat tidurnya, berjalan lebih awal meninggalkan Jungkook. "Mandi Kook, aku pesan makanannya." Ucap pria itu sebelum hilang dari balik pintu kamar.

Jungkook mendengus, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

...

Taehyung bersedekap di depan pintu kamar. Ini sudah dua puluh menit lalu sejak dirinya meninggalkan Jungkook. Taehyung sudah menyiapkan meja makan, sudah menyiapkan obatnya Jungkook. Sudah pesan makan. Tinggal mandi dan menunggu makanan sampai. Sekarang, yang ia lihat adalah buntalan Jungkook yang masih membola di atas tempat tidur, tidak bergerak seperti orang mati.

 _Ah Jeon Jungkook_. Taehyung memijit dahinya frustasi.

"Tae." Taehyung tersentak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Jimin.

Dia sampai lupa dengan orang itu. Kemarin sepulangnya Jungkook, pria itu menunggu depan pintu. Dengan raut mengerikan tepat beberapa detik setelah Jungkook muncul di hadapan Jimin, pria itu marah-marah luar biasa. Menjadikan Jungkook hanya menunduk menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali sambil menangis. Taehyung juga sebenarnya tidak tega, hanya saja dia tahu Jimin khawatir dan pria itu sedang menumpahkannya. Dia begitu mengenal Jimin dan bagaimana Jimin menyayangi Jungkook sepupunya. Jadi Taehyung hanya membiarkannya, hanya sesekali mengusap punggung Jungkook menenangkan.

"Sedang apa?"

Taehyung mengendikkan dagu menunjuk Jungkook. "Menunggu bayi itu bangun." Jimin menggeleng-geleng maklum setelahnya.

"Biar aku yang bangunkan." Jimin berjalan santai memasuki kamar, berdiri tepat di samping Jungkook yang masih bergelung nyaman di tempat tidur, bermain-main di dunia mimpinya.

"Jeongguk bangun!"

Taehyung tercengang, bagaimana Jungkook terbangun cepat hanya dengan satu perintah mutlak Jimin.

 _Apa-apaan itu._

Jungkook bergegas bangkit, berlari cepat ke arah kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terpana. Yah, Jungkook memang takut pada Jimin yang sedang mode marah. Taehyung tidak heran, hanya saja dia masih sering takjub.

...

Ketiganya makan di ruang makan setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Taehyung kerap kali melirik Jungkook makan dalam diam. Tidak berani menatap Jimin. Anak itu hanya akan menatap dirinya sesekali, lalu kembali makan. Begitu terus.

"Sudahlah Jim, kau membuat Jungkook takut." Celetuk Taehyung. Jimin bengong sesaat sebelum mengerti maksud ucapan Taehyung. Dirinya menatap Jungkook yang hanya menunduk.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya khawatir. Dia juga tahu persis Tae." Jungkook menangkat wajahnya, netranya bertemu pandang dengan Jimin.

"Maafkan aku."

Jimin menghela nafas. Meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring. "Kau tahu benar rasa khawatir kami bukan lelucon Kook, kau tidak bisa main-main dengannya." Taehyung hanya tersenyum di tempatnya, lucu melihat kakak adik itu berbincang begitu serius.

"Jangan karena kau tahu kami akan mencarimu kau jadi sembarangan." Jungkook mencembik.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Lalu memangnya maafmu mengembalikan seluruh waktu yang ku buang untuk mencarimu. Seluruh tenaga yang ku keluarkan? Akan kembali? Tidak Kook."

"Aku tidak memintamu mencariku."

"Baik aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Nanti kalau kau luka kalau kau kesulitan, aku akan diam tidak datang, tidak bertanya tidak peduli." Jungkook diam.

 _Jangan begitu. Tidak mau begitu._

Jimin berdiri meninggalkan meja makan. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang terisak kecil ditempatnya. Taehyung bergegas mendekat, memeluk Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa Jimin masih terbawa suasana. Nanti pasti sudah baikan."

Tapi Isaknya tidak mereda.

"Sudah Kookie jangan menangis, selesaikan makanmu. Aku akan mengobati lukamu setelah ini." Taehyung melepas pelukkannya, mengusap lembut bekas air mata di pipi Jungkook.

...

"Pelan-pelan hyung sakit." Jungkook meringis. Bukan main-main rasa sakitnya lebih buruk dibanding kemarin. Ia rasa beberapa lebam baru terasa sakit setelah beberapa waktu. Bahkan rasanya sakit sekali padahal Tahyung hanya mengoleskan salep begitu pelan.

"Ini sudah pelan sekali, mau sepelan apa lagi. Lama-lama aku mengoleskan salepnya tidak sampai menyentuhmu." Telaten sekali, Taehyung mengobati luka-luka Jungkook, lalu meniupnya pelan tiap kali selesai.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh saat Jimin keluar dari kamarnya. "Mau kemana Jim?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Pulang. Kau sudah di sini dan Jungkook baik-baik saja, jadi aku harus pulang." Jimin berlalu tanpa menunggu balasan dari Taehyung. Jungkook buru-buru berdiri melepas pegangan tangan Taehyung darinya.

Mengejar Jimin.

Jimin terjut saat Jungkook menariknya. Memeluk pria itu erat dari belakang.

"Jangan marah! Tidak mau Jimin, tidak suka." Jimin diam.

"Jangan bilang kamu tidak akan peduli padaku. Jangan." Jimin diam.

"Jimin-ah." Jungkook menangis. Jimin merasakan bocah itu bergetar.

"Hyung..." Jimin berbalik. Tidak, jangan memanggilnya begitu, nanti Jimin tidak akan tahan kalau Jungkook sudah merayunya dengan panggilan 'hyung'.

"Tidak marah, aku cuma mau pulang." Kata Jimin

"Bohong. Kau marah." Jimin menggeleng lalu mengusap air mata Jungkook.

"Tidak Kook, lihat aku masih peduli."

Taehyung mengekori keduanya dari bekakang. Melihat adegan drama keduanya sambil bersandar pada tembok dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Benar-benar dua orang itu.

"Jangan pernah bilang kau akan mengabaikanku lagi."

"Tidak." Jimin mencubit pipi Jungkook. "Akan kusampaikan pada Mama kalau ponakannya baik-baik saja, dia khawatir sekali semalam." Jungkook mengangguk.

"Sampaikan salamku pada bibi." Jungkook memeluk Jimin. "Juga sampaikan maafku pada Jimin, dan terimakasih." Jimin terkekeh. Mengusak rambut Jungkook sebelum berpamitan dengan benar pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Aku cemburu, kamu romantis sekali dengan Jimin." Taehyung menggoda Jungkook yang masih sibuk menangis. Begitu takut di abaikan Jimin. "Lebih tidak bisa hidup tanpaku atau tanpa Jimin?" Tanyanya usil.

"Tanpa Jimin." Jungkook nyelonong pergi setelah berucap tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook, kau cari mati hah?!"

Haaaaaaiiiii...

Ini Kookienya, buat kalian.

Waktu aku post random kok ya yang ditanyain Kookie.

Kan aku jadi membatin.

 _Iya iya file Kookie selanjutnya udah di laptop tapi aku mau posting random dulu._

Sekalian promo deh, baca cerita aku yang lain juga. Mampir buka bio juga boleh, terus baca ceritaku yang lain wkwk

Jangan lupa ini di review, kan udah aku post. Gzzzz.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kookie!**

 _Manusia berubah, bersama berubahnya ruang dan waktu._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Hari ini Ingin aku ceritakan sudut pandangku, dari sisiku —Jeon Jungkook— tentang kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Kejadian tentang ayahku dan tentang Taehyung.

Harus ku mulai dari mana?

Aku rasa akan ku mulai dari Tae-hyung. Sejujurnya, aku bukannya benar-benar tidak memikirkan apapun. Jelas aku merasa ada yang salah, sejak Tae-hyung menciumku di bangku halaman malam itu. Benar, aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang Tae-hyung rasakan, tentu aku tidak tahu.

Tapi

Ciumannya hambar. Berbeda, entah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu seperti _'Jungkook-ah ada yang salah dariku.'_ yang kudengar ketika belah bibir kami bertemu. Saat itu, detik itu juga aku ingin menangis.

Tapi yang keluar hanya...

"Kenapa hyung? Kau membuatku khawatir, sungguh." Lalu pria itu tertawa di hadapanku. Aku bukannya tidak tahu kau menutupinya dariku hyungie. Pikirku semua akan baik-baik saja. Tae-hyung hanya lelah, besok dia akan kembali baik-baik saja.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Esok harinya ketika aku begitu lega karena Taehyung memanggilku Kookie. Itu bukan penyelesaian. Bukan harapan yang aku ucap malam harinya untuk di kabulkan Tuhan.

"Hyung mandi, aku akan memasak." Pagi itu ketika aku melangkah keluar kamar dengan senandung lembut yang keluar dari bibirku. Seolah aku berpikir semua baik. Aku menghentikan langkahku, diam berdiri dibalik tembok kamar. Menunggu akankah sesuatu terjadi.

Kemudian "Sadarkan dirimu Kim."

Kenapa? Kenapa Tae-hyung harus menyadarkan dirinya? Tentang apa? Kenapa dia mengatakannya saat aku telah berlalu? Pikiran-pikiranku aneh, melayang kemana-mana. Begitu ingin tahu, tapi aku takut.

Satu lagi, tentang insiden mangkok, kebiasaanku meminta Tae-hyung mengambilkan mangkok di atas rak, Hari itu aku sengaja melakukannya. Sebelumnya mangkok itu ada di penyimpanan bawah, tapi aku memindahkannya ke rak atas, sengaja memang. Dengan alasan tertentu. Kalian akan mengerti.

"Hyungie ambilkan mangkok." Ketika Tae-hyung datang mengambil mangkok itu begitu mudah, menyerahkannya padaku dengan sepenggal kalimat yang tidak menyenangkan hatiku.

"Besok taruh di bawah saja, aku tidak akan selalu bisa mengambilkan mangkok untukmu." Bukan perkara serius, aku tahu akan selalu ada kemungkinan seperti itu. Mungkin, akan ada masa Tae-hyung pergi ke luar kota, atau dirinya harus lembur dan tidak pulang. Mungkin saja itu terjadi. Tapi pertanyaan dalam otakku tidak berhenti beputar-putar di dalam sana. Tidak lagi bisa aku tahan sendiri lalu begitu saja meluncur tidak ku harapkan.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Hanya mengambil mangkok, hyung melakukannya hampir setiap pagi kan?" Kalian tidak melihat ekspresinya, ekspresi yang aku benci meskipun aku tidak mampu menafsirkannya, aku berharap waktu itu Tae-hyung akan tergelak keras menjawabiku dengan guyonan lucu sembari mengusak rambutku. Aku berharap begitu. Nyatanya tidak. Itu membuatku enggan kembali berbincang dengannya, itu kenapa aku hanya diam setelahnya melanjutkan kegiatanku sebelumnya.

Dan itu adalah interaksi terakhir kami sebelum ayah datang, ayah tiriku. Seorang lelaki yang menikahi ibuku dengan cinta begitu banyak sebelumnya. Untukku juga, dulu, dulu sekali. Beliau begitu menyayangiku. Menyayangi ibuku.

Tapi manusia berubah, bersama berubahnya ruang dan waktu.

Kehidupan kami tidak berjalan baik sampai akhir, keuangan memburuk, begitu banyak keributan antara ayah dan ibu, aku sendiri tidak terlalu ikut campur, aku sudah mengenal Tae-hyung masa itu, aku sering menginap di rumahnya, Mama Taehyung begitu baik, seperti ibuku. Aku suka.

Lalu semua menjadi berantakan, ayah dan ibu bercerai dalam kondisi kami yang tidak stabil.

Ibuku...

Dia mengalami gangguan jiwa setelahnya. Aku tidak ingin membahas ini lebih lanjut.

Dan begitu ayah menjadi seseorang yang keras, terutama padaku. Tidak ada ibu yang bisa ia jadikan seseorang sebagai pelampiasan. Semua hal yang membuatnya marah ia lampiaskan padaku.

Malam ketika Tae-hyung melamarku. Dia membawaku pergi dari ayah, dengan tubuh penuh luka, Tae-hyung menggendongku tergesa di punggungnya. Saat, dirinya mengeluarkan cincin dengan rangkaian kalimat belepotan yang menyentuh. Aku menerimanya tanpa berpikir. Aku katakan iya, mengangguk begitu mantap.

Begitu bersyukur.

Sejak itu aku kehilangan kontak dengan ayah.

Lalu ketika pria itu kembali datang, yang aku rasakan hanya takut. Pikiranku hanya berisi perintah untuk menelfon Jimin.

Kenapa bukan Tae-hyung?

Entah.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu takut, otakku berpikir rasional bahwa Taehyung tidak akan mengangkat telfonku, mungkin Jimin akan jadi pilihan yang lebih baik.

Benar saja.

Tae-hyung tidak mengangkat telfonku. Bahkan sampai pada titik aku menyerah.

Pria itu, ayahku. Ketika dirinya menyerangku tanpa alasan. Benar-benar tanpa alasan. Aku tidak melawan, pikirku kalau memang aku akan mati. Aku hanya berharap Tae-hyung baik-baik saja.

Tapi pria itu hanya meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah memukulku berkali-kali. Hanya meninggalkan sakit yang sangat menyengat, seperti secara nyata ada bilah tajam menyayat kulitku.

Yang kurasakan hanya takut luar biasa setelahnya. Bahkan setelah Jimin datang. Semua tetap terasa mengerikan. Yang ku rasakan hanya ingin marah pada Tae-hyung. Laki-laki yang sialnya menjadikan diriku sebagai miliknya. Aku ingin marah, ingin menyumpahinya ketika dia datang, ingin memukulnya.

Tapi tidak terjadi juga.

Aku memeluknya erat, begitu lega dia disampingku, begitu tenang saat dirinya mengelus punggungku menenangkan membisikan kata-kata yang membuatku benar-benar merasa lebih baik. Pada akhirnya aku menyukainya. Jatuh padanya berkali-kali.

...

Aku hanya berpikir untuk memberinya pilihan.

Untuk terus hidup bersamaku dengan rasa bosan yang ia miliki.

Atau...

Bebas, tidak bersama denganku. Maka aku akan pergi.

Aku mendapat jawabanku ketika dia datang, dengan peluh luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya, dengan rambut lepek, dada bergerak naik turun tidak konstan, kacau berantakan. Dengan bekas air mata dan luka lecet di telapak kakinya.

Melihatnya begitu berantakan, aku mensyukurinya.

Aku akan menunggunya selama apapun ,sampai ia mampu menghilangkan rasa bosannya padaku. Mungkin tidak akan mudah, mungkin butuh waktu lama. Entahlah, tapi aku akan melakukannya. Karena Tae-hyung yang memintanya.

"Tidak bersamamu membuatku lebih takut. Aku mungkin mati bosan tapi tidak untuk kehilanganmu. Kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah."

Untukku, seperti itu saja cukup.

Tbc...

Halaw

Ini ceritanya curhatan jeykey.

Ngga taulah aku nulis ini kok berasa hidup kookie ku ngga bahagia banget. Bahkan Taehyung yang jadi harapan kebahagiaan kookie bisa benar-benar tega.

Kebaperan sendiri.

Aku nunggu review kaliaaaan huweee.

Tidak bersemangat tanpa itu

Tidaq akan nulis lagi tanpa itu.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

"Hyung lihat ponsel ku tidak!" Taehyung mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Melirik jam di meja kamarnya, pukul enam pagi. Jungkook sudah berisik sekali tidak tahu sedang melakukan apa pagi-pagi begini. Ini hari libur, Taehyung hanya ingin tidur sampai siang. Kenapa susah sekali.

"Taehyungie hyung!" Lagi, suaranya melengking bukan main.

"Tidak Kook, tidak lihat, tidak peduli." Taehyung membalas malas, kembali menarik selimut menutupi seuruh tubuhnya sampai kepala. Kepala Taehyung berdenyut oening, suara gaduh Jungkook membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Dia menyibak selimut kasar, menarik langkah malas menuju arah suara.

Ketika menangkap Jungkook mengacak-acak ruang tengah, semua bantal sofa berantakan, buku-buku dilaci berhamburan. Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

"Ya! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, sedetik, lalu kembali sibuk lagi. "Jungkook." Taehyung sedikit menaikan intonasi, karena merasa diabaikan.

"Ponselku tidak ketemu hyung." Taehyung memijit pangkal hidungnya.

 _Dia mulai lagi._

"Ponselmu kan dua, masa tidak ada semua." Taehyung menyahuti, berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook, menarik lengan pemuda itu agak kuat. Jungkook menampiknya, Taehyung menariknya lagi. Ditampik lagi. Ditarik lagi.

"Stop Kook!" Taehyung kesal astaga. "Lihat semua jadi berantakan, pelan-pelan saja carinya." Jungkook mendengus, melirik Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Hyung, sadar tidak sih, kamu berubahnya terlalu ketara? Dulu waktu cincinku hilang ingat yang Tae-hyung ucapkan padaku? Ingat tidak?" Taehyung diam.

Tentu saja dia ingat.

 _ **Harusnya pagi-pagi begini aku mencium kamu yang wangi Kookie bukan yang berkeringat begini.**_

Cium. Cium. Cium.

Kata itu jadi terngiang-ngiang dikepala Taehyung. Apa iya dirinya terlalu ketara, dia sudah mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Apa tetap begitu terasa berbeda? Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Pelan-pelan kook, kau bilang kau akan menungguku." Taehyung ingin jujur saja. Supaya Jungkook bisa mengerti dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Sulit menjelaskannya. Disatu sisi benar Taehyung merasa berbeda tapi itu juga bukan mau dirinya. Taehyung sedang mencoba, sungguh.

"Terserah, yang penting bantu aku cari ponselku dulu." Oh iya ponsel.

"Jungkook ponselmu kan ada dua." Jungkook merengut. "Yang satu kan dibawa hyungie waktu mencariku. Hyungie taruh mana? Kan harusnya aku yang tanyakan." Taehyung menepuk dahinya. Benar, saat dia berlari kesetanan mencari Jungkook dia menggenggam ponsel Jungkook yang sering ia pakai.

"Taruh mana? Ingat tidak?" Taehyung menggeleng. Seingatnya saat ia sampai rumah ia sudah tidak membawa apapun. Apa dia tinggal di bangku taman dekat sungai itu?

Mungkin saja. Taehyung tersenyum dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Jungkook yang melihatnya sudah memiliki firasat buruk. Pasti bukan hal baik. Tidak, tidak, bagaimana dengan masib ponselnya.

"Hyuuuung!" Jungkook memukul Taehyung kasar, kesal sekali karena pria itu suka sembarangan menaruh barangnya. "Astaga, astaga. Maaf kan masih ada yang satunya, nanti aku bantu cari." Taehyung menghindar, pukulan Jungkook itu sakit sekali. Perih dikulit, panas seperti habis terkena cabai berton-ton.

"Awh, sakit Jungkook. Sudah berhenti." Keduanya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memukul dan menghindari pukulan. Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook. Menguncinya dibelakag tubuh Jungkook tidak tahan. Keduanya berdiri dalam jarak cukup dekat.

"Kamu cantik."

"Aku cantik saja hyungie bosan, bagaimana kalau jelek."

"Jungkook kamu merusak suasana sekali sih."

"Habis aku kesal sama hyungie. Sudah menghilangkan ponselku, tidak membantu mencari ponsel yang lain, tidak segera datang saat kupanggil. Tidak memberiku morning kiss." Jungkook nyeroscos menyebutkan hal-hal yang belum dilakukan Taehyung sejak mereka kembali berbaikan. Taehyung menyimak Jungkook serius, barangkali dia bisa memperbaikinya jika Jungkook memberitahunya bagian mana yang salah. "Tidak memanggilku Kookie."

"Kookie." Jungkook berhenti. Dadanya bergemuruh. Bagaimana Taehyung memanggilnya demikian membuatnya berdebar, padahal biasa saja.

"Pelan-pelan ya sayang, aku akan perbaiki satu-satu. Mulai dari yang itu. Aku suka lupa, hanya kadang-kadang kook, tapi aku masih sering memanggilmu Kookie."

"Barusan juga panggil kook saja." Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah.

"Masa sih?" Sumpah Taehyung tidak sadar. "Yah, apapun itu. Kau akan menunggu kan? Jadi sabar. Oke?" Taehyung melepas kuncian tangannya dari Jungkook.

"Tidak oke." Jungkook sudah akan pergi, harus mencari ponsel, dia tidak memegang benda itu lama sekali rasanya. Tapi Taehyung menahannya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanyanya galak.

Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook, mempertemukan bibir keduanya pelan. Tangannya berpindah mengelus pipi Jungkook pelan, memberi afeksi padanya. Taehyung memagut Jungkook begitu hati-hati. Ingin merasakan sesuatu yang tadinya hilang. Taehyung akan melakukannya sampai dia menemukannya kembali.

"Hyu-mph."

Sebenarnya rasanya tidak lagi hambar. Taehyung merindukannya, bibir kenyal Jungkook yang pas sekali dengan miliknya. Hanya saja debarannya masih hilang.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika tidak kembali?

Taehyung melepas pagutannya.

"Hyung..." Menarik Jungkook dalam pelukkannya. "Sedikit lebih lama Kook, aku janji akan segera baik-baik saja. Aku janji." Jungkook mengelus punggung Taehyung menenangkan, dirinya mengangguk patuh.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa." Karena Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung juga resah, mungkin sama besar dengan dirinya.

 **Tbc...**

Aku juga ngga tahu akan selama apa Jungkook nunggu Taehyung mengembalikan debaran yang hilang itu.

Aku yang nulis aja bingung.

Dan sepertinya aku terlalu sering update akhir-akhir ini yah? Bahkan aku nulis cerita baru. Astaga.

Habis udah mulai libur semester. Gabut.

Haha


	18. Chapter 18

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Tadi pagi hujan deras mengguyur, dan entah kenapa sifat kekanakan Jungkook menguar di saat yang tidak tepat. Bocah itu bermain hujan berjam-jam tidak mau berhenti meskipun Taehyung sudah memarahinya. Marah, bukan hanya menegur. Taehyung benar-benar sudah marah tadi. Tapi Jungkook dengan sifat baby-nya benar-benar keras kepala.

Sekarang Taehyung juga yang dibuat pusing karena Jungkook menggigil kedinginan. Taehyung bukan orang yang jago merawat orang yang sakit. Dia sudah peringatkan Jungkook tadi, salahnya sendiri tidak mau mendengar. Kalau tidak Taehyung urus baru tau rasa. Biar saja dia jera.

"Hyungie..." Jungkook merengek. Tadi setelah Jungkook ganti baju Taehyung sudah menyelimuti Jungkook dengan tiga lapis selimut. Lalu dia tinggalkan begitu saja, bukan karena tega atau bagaimana, Taehyung benar-benar kesal.

Jungkook itu...

Ah Taehyung tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Kekanakan sekali.

Mana ada seseorang berumur dua puluh satu tahun mainan air hujan? Taehyung jadi berpikir dia dan Jungkook tidak akan pernah punya bayi. Tidak dia tidak ingin. Kalau Jungkook masih seperti itu, nanti jadinya malah dia yang merawat dua bayi. Ah tidak tidak.

"Hyung dingin." Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang menyeret selimut berat ke arahnya. Taehyung diam saja, duduk di ruang tamu sambil minum teh hangat. Mengacuhkan Jungkook yang sedang cari perhatian dengannya.

"Dingiin." Jungkook mengusal di samping Taehyung mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya disela-sela sofa dan Taehyung.

"Siapa suruh mainan hujan. Rasakan sendiri, kalau kedinginan jangan mengeluh padaku." Taehyung tidak berhenti memarahi Jungkook, sejak tadi Jungkook mengeluh dingin yang diucapkan Taehyung adalah kalimat yang sama. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu kesal.

"Minggir Kookie, badanmu itu besar, menggangguku saja." Taehyung menyenggol Jungkook agak keras, sedikit merengut bingung saat Jungkook hanya diam saja.

Ketika Taehyung sedikit bergeser, dirinya panik bukan main karena Jungkook ambruk dipangkuannya. "Jungkook-ah..." Taehyung menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jungkook secara refleks.

Panas.

"Kookie bangun. Kau bisa dengar aku? Hei Jungkook-ah." Taehyung menepuk ringan pipi Jungkook, tapi tidak ada respon. Buru-buru, Taehyung menyelipkan tangannya di antara tengkuk dan belakang lutut Jungkook, menggendongnya tergesa ke kamar.

"Kenapa kamu suka sekali membuatku khawatir." Gumam Taehyung.

...

Beberapa waktu lalu Taehyung sudah menghubungi dokter Kim. Meminta beliau untuk datang memeriksa Jungkook. Taehyung sendiri masih sibuk bolak-balik mengganti air kompresan Jungkook, dia benar-benar tidak ahli dalam hal ini. Bahkan cara memakai termometer saja taehyung tidak tahu, saat tadi dokter Kim bertanya suhu tubuh Jungkook, Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Eungh.." Taehyung sedikit berjengit kaget. Mendengar Jungkook melenguh. Pemuda itu refleks menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang entah sadar atau tidak.

"Kookie mana yang sakit eoh?" Taehyung mengelus punggung tangan Jungkook ritmis. Sedikit memaki dalam hati karena dokter Kim lama sekali datangnya. "Jungkook bangun. Bilang padaku aku harus bagaimana?" Taehyung menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tangan Jungkook yang ia genggam erat. Taehyung bingung. Khawatir. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia ini buta sekali kalau masalah seperti ini.

...

"Kondisi tubuhnya hanya sedang tidak bagus Tae, ditambah lagi dia sempat bermain hujan kan? Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kuberi resep obatnya, kau bisa tebus di apotik." Dokter Kim membereskan barang-barangnya sembari memberi penjelasan pada Taehyung. Sedikit terkekeh setelahnya karena melihat raut pria muda itu yang lusuh sekali.

Dokter Kim menepuk bahu Taehyung. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar Kim Taehyung." Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ayah lama sekali. Aku sudah kebingungan dari tadi." Pria kim yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum. "Makanya punya istri dijaga baik-baik. Siapa suruh dibiarkan main hujan."

"Dia keras kepala." Taehyung menaikan intonasinya sembari menunjuk Jungkook yang lelap di atas ranjang. Memijit dahinya yang sedikit berdenyut-denyut ngilu.

"Telfon ayah kalau demamnya tidak turun oke?" Taehyung mengangguk lagi.

...

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook sejak tadi. Menenggelamkan bocah kesayangannya di dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sempat terpikir untuk skin to skin, orang bilang itu bagus untuk menurunkan demam tapi Taehyung rasa itu bukan ide bagus kalau nantinya dia malah akan kebablasan kan?

"Kamu sengaja ya? Karena kubilang aku bosan padamu? Sengaja ya biar sakit? Supaya aku khawatir, cari perhatian kan?" Taehyung sibuk dengan monolognya. Jari-jarinya tidak berhenti memainkan rambut Jungkook.

"Kookie bangun." Melonggarkan pelukkannya. Taehyung menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung Jungkook, merasakan deru nafas panas Jungkook yang menerpa wajahnya. "Aku hukum nanti karena kamu ngeyel." Taehyung menangis. Begitu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Semua serba abu-abu. Merasa menjadi pria paling bajingan di dunia.

"Jungkook tolong aku." Taehyung ingin kembali. Memberi seluruh apa yang sebelumnya menjadi milik Jungkook. Mengembalikan semua yang hilang. Taehyung ingin jadi Taehyung yang sebelumnya, yang seutuhnya memberikan seluruh hatinya pada malaikat yang lelap dihadapannya. "Tolong aku Jungkook-ah."

Dia juga tidak mengerti. Dia masih sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkan Jungkook. Sangat. Tapi itu jauh berkurang dari sebelumnya. Kalian tahu? Seperti Jutaan pasir di laut. Meskipun tiap waktu tergerus ombak. Kau masih tidak bisa menghitung pasir yang tertinggal di pantai. Tapi kau juga tidak bisa mengkhianati bahwa pasti ada yang hilang. Taehyung merasa demikian.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa. Karena jika Taehyung tahu ia akan memperbaikinya dengan mudah. Ini menjadi sulit karena bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti.

 _ **Katakan padaku. Apa yang salah dariku?**_

...

Mata Taehyung membola, ketika dirinya memasuki kamar, Jungkook sudah terduduk di atas ranjang. Dirinya tadi keluar sebentar untuk menebus obat Jungkook diapotik.

"Sudah bangun?" Taehyung mendekat, melihat Jungkook mengangguk kecil meresponnya. "Pusing tidak?" Pria Kim kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh Jungkook dengan punggung tangannya.

Sudah turun.

"Hyungie." Taehyung mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Cium." Taehyung merengut bingung.

"Cium?" Jungkook mengangguk, tapi beberapa detik setelahnya menggeleng. "Tidak jadi, nanti hyungie ikut sakit."

Taehyung terkekeh, mengangkat badan bongsor Jungkook ke dalam pangkuannya. "Boleh cium. Habis ini kau minum obat." Jungkook hanya menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak mau." Taehyung mencubit dua pipi Jungkook gemas. "Tidak mau bagaimana? Nanti tidak sembuh-sembuh. Kalau kau tidak minum obat aku selingkuh saja. Tidak mau mengurusimu." Mata Jungkook melebar. Taehyung tahu bercandanya tidak lucu. Tapi dirinya tahu ini akan berhasil jadi...

"Mana obatnya? Kemarikaan!" Jungkook bergerak brutal dalam pangkuan Taehyung. Melupakan fakta bahwa badan besarnya cukup untuk membuat Taehyung kehabisan tenaga.

"Berat, kookie, jangan banyak bergerak. Minggir ku ambilkan obatnya." Taehyung menyelipkan tangannya diantara pinggang Jungkook, bersiap menangkat bayi besarnya dari pangkuan. "Katanya boleh cium dulu?" Tapi Jungkook menyela. Taehyung berpikir beberapa detik sebelum paham maksud Jungkook.

"Boleh." Taehyung sudah menutup mata, memonyongkan bibir siap menerima ciuman dari Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook mendaratkan bibirnya tidak pada belah bibir Taehyung. Tapi di atas dua kelopak mata Taehyung yang terpejam, bergantian.

Lama sekali.

Taehyung merasakan bibir Jungkook bergetar di atas kelopak matanya. Menimbulkan perasaan aneh dalam hati Taehyung. Seperti ada remasan kuat di sana. Tapi Taehyung menyukainya. Lalu ketika setetes air menjatuhi pipi Taehyung. Taehyung tahu Jungkook menangis.

"Hyung... Neomu bogoshipo." Tepat ketika Jungkook menjauhkan dirinya. Kalimat itu menghantam dada Taehyung. Telak. Begitu menyakitkan. Nyatanya Taehyung sedekat ini, bagaimana bisa pria itu membuat Jungkook rindu seperti mau gila.

 _ **To be contin**_ _ **ue**_ _ **...**_

WHY DO I FEEL SO HURT LIKE THIS?

Gaes

Aku bingung nih karena banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Taehyung bisa bosan sama Jungkook. Padahal semua terlihat oke aja.

Kaga tau dah aku juga bingung. wkwk

Kalian pernah bosen di rumah? Karena ngga ngapa-ngapain atau kenapa gitu misalnya? Terlalu sering di rumah misalnya.

Yah anggep aja Taehyung kaya gitu. Lagi bosen di rumah aja mungkin, butuh main. Kaya kalo kita bosen di rumah terus pergi main, tapi nanti pasti pulang kan?

Karena terlalu sering sama Jungkook, karena Jungkook sama Taehyung terlalu baik-baik saja sebelumnya.

Apa taehyungnya dibikin main dulu sama yang lain? Biar nanti rindu rumah? Wkwk

Satu lagi, jangan heran kalo aku update terus. Aku gabut banget sumpah haha


	19. Chapter 19

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Taehyung bingung. Melihat tiba-tiba Jungkook menangis di hadapannya, tersedu. Taehyung tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, hatinya sudah resah untuk masalahnya sendiri dan melihat Jungkook demikian tidaklah membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

"Jangan menangis Kookie..." Taehyung mengusap aliran air mata Jungkook yang mengaliri pipi gembulnya. menarik Jungkook dalam pelukkan hangatnya, berusaha meredam tangis Jungkook yang justru semakin keras di pelukkannya.

"Kookies, stop it please." Taehyung memohon, suasana hatinya juga menjadi buruk, tapi Jungkook tidak mendengar, bocah itu meremas belakang baju Taehyung kuat sekali, suara tangisnya semakin menjadi, teredam bahu Taehyung yang masih memeluk Jungkook begitu erat. Taehyung masih mencoba menenangkan Jungkook mengelus kepala dan punggung kelincinya tidak berhenti, sesekali menepuk kecil punggung Jungkook berharap Jungkook menghentikan deguk tangis menyedihkan itu. Taehyung membenci itu. Taehyung benci cara Jungkook menangis. Menangisi dirinya.

"Jungkook-ah jebaaal." Entah sadar atau tidak mata Taehyung ikut berair karenanya. Kenapa begini menyakitkan. Kenapa Jungkook harus begini? Taehyung melepas pelukkannya, menangkup pipi Jungkook dengan dua telapak tangan lebarnya mencoba menyelami obsidian Jungkook yang mengeluarkan air mata begitu deras.

"Jungkook aku mohon. Jangan menangis terus." Jungkook menggeleng, isaknya tidak mau berhenti.

"Aku—tidak—bisa." Ucap Jungkook tersengal di sela tangisnya. Tangannya mengepal erat memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri berulang kali. Sesekali meremat kaos nya random, mencoba menghilangkan denyut nyeri yang Jungkook rasakan di dalam dadanya. "Hyung—tidak—bisa berhenti." Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook yang masih saja mencoba memukul dadanya berulang.

Lalu Taehyung harus bagaimana lagi, kalau pelukkannya pun tidak mampu menenangkan Jungkook. Taehyung harus bagaimana?

"Nanti sesak Kook, berhenti menangis astaga." Bagaimana tidak ketakutan, nafas Jungkook bahkan sudah seperti putus-putus begitu. Jungkook sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya. "Hyungie.." tapi bocah itu hanya terus menggumamkan namanya saja seolah hanya Taehyung yang bisa membantunya. Hanya Taehyung yang bisa menyingkirkan rasa sakitnya. Jungkook tidak berhenti menangis.

Taehyung pasti akan gila. Pria muda itu berlari keluar kamar. Mengambil segelas air minum tergesa-gesa. Beberapa air bahkan tumpah mengenai lengannya. Langkahnya tersandung beberapa kali, karena pikirannya tidak bisa fokus pada banyak hal. Otaknya terisi nama Jungkook dan degukan tangis Jungkook yang tidak mau pergi dari kepalanya.

"Minum dulu." Taehyung kembali, mengelus lembut helai surai Jungkook, menyodorkan gelasnya hati-hati tapi Jungkook menggeleng. Menolak. Ia, Taehyung memijit belakang kepalanya nyeri.

Bagaimana juga dia akan minum dalam tangis seperti itu Taehyung. Kau bodoh.

"Jungkook, jangan menangis terus sayang." Taehyung mencoba menutup mulut Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya. Berpindah mengusap pipi Jungkook lembut. "Jangan begini." Taehyun g meremat lengan Jungkook kuat.

"JUNGKOOK STOP." Taehyung berteriak.

Nafasnya terengah. Menggeleng memberi isyarat pada Jungkook agar berhenti. Sungguh Taehygung sudah tidak sanggup melihatnya menangis lebih buruk.

"Sakit hyung—disini." Jungkook meremas dadanya. Menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan memohon menyedihkan. "Sakit sekali hyungie."

"Hyungie—rindu—aku—aku rindu sekali." Taehyung diam. Dirinya ambruk duduk bersimpuh di sisi bawah ranjang mereka. Menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan. Bahunya ikut bergetar.

Taehyung menyerah, membiarkan Jungkook menangis seperti itu. Membiarkan bocah itu terus mengeluh sakit, membiar kan Jungkook memukuli dadanya sendiri mengeluh nyeri. Taehyung diam saja saat nafas Jungkook sudah benar-benar sesak. Dirinya menunduk diam membiarkan Jungkook yang masih setia terduduk di atas ranjang dengan tangisnya.

Salahnya. Ini semua salah Taehyung.

Jungkook bergerak turun. Menarik kecil baju Taehyung, memaksa pemuda itu mendongak menatapnya. "Tolong aku—hyungie." Taehyung diam. Memandang bola mata Jungkook dalam.

Taehyung merengkuh pinggang Jungkook. Menariknya begitu dekat pada dirinya sendiri. Menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Jungkook kasar. Tidak peduli sesakit apa. Taehyung memagut Jungkook berantakan. Rusuh. Tidak terkendali. Merasa basah karena air mata Jungkook. Meremas pinggang yang lebih muda erat. Erat sekali.

Sesekali menggumamkan kata maaf di sela ciumannya.

"Maaf bunny."

Taehyung berhenti ketika Jungkook Jungkook juga berhenti dari tangisnya. Ketika nafas pemuda itu terengah meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu. Matanya terpejam mencoba menangkan dirinya sendiri. Taehyung hanya menatapi belah bibir Jungkook yang bengkak karena bekas pagutan mereka. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam dengan rona merah khas seseorang yang habis menangis. Serta nafas berantakan Jungkook. Taehyung diam memandangi.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, kau menyiksaku brengsek." Taehyung mengumpat. Menyeret Jungkook dalam pelukkannya. "Jangan pernah menangis seperti itu lagi Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook diam.

"Dengar Kookie, aku begini resah hanya karena perasaan yang entah bagaimana, perasaan yang tidak aku mengerti itu menghilang begitu saja. Tapi aku masih punya sejuta cinta untukmu. Sejuta khawatir. Sejuta rindu. Aku akan menjalaninya dengan apa yang aku miliki. Aku berjanji. Jika aku tidak mampu mengembalikan perasaanku yang hilang, kau jangan khawatir. Kita lalui bersama. Aku tidak ingin menyerah dengan apa yang menghadangku di depan sana, kita telah melalui banyak hal sejauh ini Kook. Aku juga ingin terus bersamamu. Kita sudah sejauh ini Kookies. Jadi jangan begini. Bantu aku, karena aku juga hampir gila." Jungkook diam.

"Kookies?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Itu milikku. Bagaimanapun Tae-hyung harus mengembalikannya padaku." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kembalikan hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang hilang tapi aku mau Tae-hyungku yang dulu. Yang jadi milikku sepenuhnya, seutuhnya. Tidak peduli apapun itu yang hilang. Aku mau kamu." Taehyung mengangguk. Apapun itu, apapun akan ia usahakan untuk hubungannya dan Jungkook.

Jungkook bergerak mendekat, memagut lembut Taehyung kembali. Kecupan kupu-kupu Jeon Jungkook yang begitu manis.

Taehyung merengut kecil di sela kecupan-kecupan itu. Meremas dadanya yang berdentam tidak biasa.

 _ **Tbc...**_

About Taehyung...

He tried to do the best. The best thing that (maybe) he was able to do.

Don't hate him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast :** Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Ada sedikit rasa canggung yang ketara dari cara Jungkook bersikap pada Taehyung hari ini. Dari semenjak bangun tidur, Jungkook hanya memberi kecupan singat untuk Taehyung, lalu dirinya sudah sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan rumah dan membantu Taehyung siap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Saat sarapan juga Jungkook tidak banyak bicara, Taehyung yang lebih banyak memulai pembicaraan yang akan di tanggapi kalimat-kalimat kecil dari Jungkook. Ada semburat pink di pipi Jungkook beberapa kali, atau rona merah yang menguar keluar dari daun telinga Jungkook.

Mungkin malu. Taehyung menebak.

Maksudnya, kejadian Jungkook menangis kemarin mungkin saja membuat Jungkook malu. Tapi Taehyung juga hanya membatin saat mendapati Jungkook menghindarinya salah tingkah. Lucu sebenarnya, sikap Jungkook itu unik sulit ditebak. Bagaimana kemarin anak itu meraung rindu pada Taehyung, tapi esok paginya bocah itu justru lebih banyak menghindari orang yang katanya ia rindu.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar.

...

"Aku pulang." Taehyung melepaskan sepatunya. Menaruhnya rapi di atas rak sepatu dekat pintu, mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar belum mendapati sosok Jungkook menyambutnya. Pria itu mengusak rambut kecil lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

"Jungkook-ah kamu dimana?" Meletakkan barangnya di sofa, Taehyung melihat ke dapur tapi kosong. "Kookie..." Teriaknya lebih keras.

"Sebentar hyung." Suara Jungkook. Asalnya dari lantai atas. Taehyung menunggu, lalu beberapa detik setelahnya Jungkook muncul dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mau langsung mandi?" Jungkook mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Taehyung ketika bocah itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan suaminya.

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya menganalisa. "Kamu kok sok manis sekali. Tadi pagi masih banyak diam, ada maunya?" Taehyung bertanya penasaran. Menyentil dahi Jungkook kecil karena gemas.

Jungkook menggeleng kecil. Melepas dasi Taehyung yang sudah longgar setia menggantung di leher pemuda Kim itu. "Ini namanya service untuk suami hyung." Terkekeh, gigi kelinci Jungkook nampak begitu lucu saat dirinya tertawa seperti itu. Matanya yang menyipit membentuk gurat tipis di ujung mata Jungkook.

Taehyung mencubit pipi gembul Jungkook gemas.

"Awh...shaakit hyungie." Jungkook menabok tangan Taehyung yang masih tidak mau lepas dari dua pipinya. Membuat Jungkook agak meringis nyeri. "Lefhas hyuuung." Taehyung tergelak lepas. Menjauhkan dua tangannya dari pipi Jungkook.

"Kamu lucu sekali sih."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

...

Keduanya memilih untuk nonton televisi di ruang tengah setelah Taehyung bersih-bersih dan makan malam. Taehyung fokus dengan Jungkook duduk diantara dua kakinya bersandar pada dada bidang Kim Taehyung.

"Hyung..." Jungkook mendongak, netranya menangkap rahang tegas Taehyung ketika pertama kali ia menatap Taehyung dari posisinya. Ketika Taehyung menunduk dekat sekali. Jungkook berdehem kecil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Mau bilang apa tadi?" Taehyung menyolek pinggang Jungkook, membuat korbannya menggeliat geli. Jungkook merubah posisinya. Dirinya memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi menghadap Taehyung. "Kalau aku bilang, Taehyung jangan marah ya?" Kata Jungkook.

"Tidak janji, tergantung kamu bilang apa dulu." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya meragu, berpikir apa harus menyampaikan pemikirannya pada Taehyung atau tidak. Jungkook takut waktunya tidak tepat, dia takut akan merusak suasana saat semua sudah mulai lebih baik.

"Aku pikir aku mau ..." cicit Jungkook, intonasinya makin kecil lama kelamaan.

"Hah?" Taehyung membeo. "Kamu bilang apa Kook? Mau apa? Yang keras aku tidak dengar." Tuntut Taehyung penasaran. Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak jadi." Lalu akan berbalik kembali menonton tv tapi Taehyung mendorongnya menjauh.

"Selesaikan tidak? Atau kutendang?!" Membuat lawan bicaranya mencebik tidak suka, Taehyung merasa menang.

"Aku mau kuliah." Final. Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jelas dan tegas. Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung. Kuliah?

"Serius? Sudah dipikirkan matang-matang?" Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak melarang kok. Hanya memastikan saja. Di umur Jungkook ini harusnya dia sudah lulus kuliah dan memulai kuliah dengan anak yang lebih muda dari umurnya pasti tidak mudah. Salahnya juga sih dulu mengajak Jungkook menikah terlalu muda. Padahal saat itu Taehyung sudah kuliah di semester akhir. Tidak adil memang untuk Jungkook. Habisnya sudah ngebet. Lagipula itu juga demi menyelamatkan Jungkook dari belenggu ayah tirinya. Niat Taehyung begitu baik dulu. Bukan hanya karena nafsu saja.

"Sudah." Jungkook menunduk menjawab takut-takut. "Tapi kalau tidak di izinkan tidak apa-apa kok." Ada nada khawatir yang Taehyung baca dari sana.

Taehyung tersenyum. Tidak punya alasan menolak, tapi mengerjai Jungkook sepertinya seru juga. "Tidak usah ya Kookie." Jungkook mendongak refleks, Taehyung membuat mimik muka semeyakinkan mungkin, sedramatis mungkin. "Kalau kamu kuliah takutnya malah repot." Taehyung bisa lihat Jungkook sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu tersenyum begitu dipaksakan. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Maafkan aku ya."

"A-ah... Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak terlalu ingin sebenarnya hehe." Sumpah matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Taehyung tidak tega. Tapi ini menyenangkan.

HAHA.

"Ya sudah hyung, ayo nonton lagi saja." Jungkook berbalik. Kembali menyamankan posisi awalnya kembali di pelukan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum tidak Jungkook tahui. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya merengkuh pemuda Jeon erat. Taehyung menjatuhkan dagunya di atas bahu Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook menoleh kaget menatap Taehyung.

"Bercanda Kookie. Diizinkan kok." Taehyung mengusakkan hidung bangirnya pada perpotongan leher Jungkook, menghirup aroma wangi Jungkook yang menguar begitu hangat. "Boleh kuliah sayang." Gumam Taehyung dalam posisinya, gerak bibir Tarhyung pada leher Jungkook membuat Jungkook merasa geli.

Jungkook diam, dan tidak mendapat respon dari Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook yang sudah menangis haru.

"Kenapa malah menangis hah?" Seru Taehyung panik. Tangannya mengusapi mata dan pipi Jungkook random. Terkesan berantakan.

Jungkook menggeleng, menggeser duduknya lebih jauh untuk kemudian memeluk Taehyung begitu erat. "Aku sayang Tae-hyung. Sayang sekali."

Tbc...

Kalo kuliah kan banyak cogan ya wkwk

Cogan euy cogan.

Btw pada mampir kek ke ceritaku yang lain heeeuheuuu

Ceritaku butuh belaian kasih sayang kalian.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kookie!**

Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang.

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Satu-satunya alasan Jungkook ingin kuliah adalah menjadi layak untuk Taehyung.

Jangan memaki Jungkook, dia tahu dia bodoh. Jadi jangan maki dia lagi.

Ini bukan keputusan kekanakan Jungkook yang ia ambil tanpa berpikir. Justru karena Jungkook memikirkannya, bahkan sampai keterlaluan. Semua orang akan mengerti bahwa untuk Jungkook Taehyung adalah segalanya. Pria itu yang membawanya keluar dari dunia yang Jungkook benci, membawa Jungkook pada kehidupan penuh canda tawa yang sangat Jungkook sukai. Lalu beberapa waktu ini, bayangan akan kehilangan Taehyung menghantui Jungkook begitu menakutkan. Pikiran-pikiran bahwa mungkin Jungkook terlalu tidak pantas bersanding dengan Taehyung muncul akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana si biasa Jeon Jungkook mendapat keberuntungan untuk hidup bersama Si tampan, pintar, dan kaya seperti Kim Taehyung. Bukankah jika dilihat itu sangat tidak pantas?

Itu kenapa Jungkook ingin mencoba, setidaknya menjadi sedikit lebih layak untuk Taehyung. Mengimbangi Taehyung. Agar ada sedikit yang bisa dibanggakan dari keberadaan Jungkook, walaupun hanya sedikit. Barang kali Taehyung bosan pada Jungkook karena pria itu hanya bisa dirumah tidak mengerjakan apapun, barang kali itu karena Jungkook bukan tipikal anak gaul yang bisa di ajak bersenang-senang. Jungkook tidak punya alasan yang lebih pribadi di banding itu.

Ketika waktu seolah mendukungnya, Jungkook menjadi lebih mantap, untuk melakukannya sebaik yang ia bisa. Berharap saat dirinya lulus nanti Taehyung akan menatapnya begitu bangga. Bahwa Jungkooknya bukan seseorang yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Bahwa Jungkook mampu mengerjakan apa yang dikerjakan orang lain. Meskipun alasan dirinya mau bekerja keras adalah ketergantungannya pada Taehyung. Kenyataan bahwa mungkin Jungkook tidak bisa kehilangan pria Kim itu.

"Serius sekali belajarnya." Taehyung datang membawakan dua gelas Teh hangat untuk Jungkook yang sedang belajar di ruang tengah. Melihat bagaimana gigihnya Jungkook ingin masuk kuliah membuat Taehyung ikut senang. Meskipin tidak tahu kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba saja ingin kuliah, tapi melihat Jungkook berani mencoba adalah suatu hal yang baik. "Minum dulu Kookie."

Jungkook mengangguk, mengambil gelas teh yang Taehyung bawa, meniupnya kecil-kecil untuk mengurangi hawa panas yang keluar dari dalamnya. Jungkook menyeruputnya di barengi desah lega menyegarkan. Membuat Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas. "Kapan ujiannya? Kamu sudah putuskan mau masuk jurusan apa?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Kalau hyungie suka jurusan apa?" Jungkook akan pilih yang disukai Taehyung saja.

"Kenapa tanya aku? Yang mau kuliah kan kamu. Pilih yang kamu suka Kookie."

"Hanya untuk rekomendasi hyung, aku masih buta arah."

Taehyung tampak berpikir sejenak. "Bahasa?" Jungkook merengut tidak suka. "Tidak suka ya haha." Jungkook menggeleng entah menunjukkan tidak setuju atau memang Jungkook tidak suka. "Kupikir kamu akan cocok dengan itu, berhubung kamu suka puisi. Tapi kamu bisa pilih apapun kok, yang penting dari hati supaya menjalaninya tidak berat." Dari hati ya? Jungkook sebenarnya ingin masuk jurusan boga saja. Menarik sepertinya bisa menyalurkan bakat memasak Jungkook yang ia pelajari di rumah.

Bahasa atau boga?

Kalau Taehyung lebih suka bahasa apakah dia harus masuk jurusan bahasa?

"Arraseo, akan aku pikirkan nanti." Jungkook melanjutkan belajarnya, untuk sekarang yang terpenting adalah belajar, atau Jungkook tidak akan mampu hanya untuk sekedar lulus ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Maka semua akan jadi sia-sia saja.

Taehyung dengan setia menemani Jungkook, terjaga hampir mendekati tengah malam untuk memberi dukungan penuh pada Jungkooknya.

Hal itu berjalan beberapa waktu sampai waktu ujian Jungkook tiba. Sebenarnya rasanya sedikit monoton untuk Taehyung, dia jadi tidak terlalu banyak mengerjakan berbagai kegiatan bersama Jungkook karena pemuda kelinci itu sibuk belajar selama beberapa waktu belakangan, lebih sedikit kebersamaan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Saat Taehyung pulang bekerja, dia hanya akan menemani Jungkook dengan obrolan ringan saja. Tidak banyak hal-hal manis yang mereka kerjakan. Bahkan tidak untuk jalan-jalan saat weekend kemarin. Tapi Taehyung tidak mengeluh, dia mengerti Jungkook sedang berusaha, merasakan sakit untuk bisa sampai pada tujuannya. Bukan waktunya bagi Taehyung untuk mengeluhkan hal tidak penting seperti berkurangnya waktu untuk bersenang-senang kan?

...

Pagi ini Taehyung yang repot, Jungkook dengan seluruh sikap cerobohnya membuat Taehyung sakit kepala. Hari ini anak itu ujian. Dan Jungkook bangun kesiangan karena semalam belajar terlalu larut. Taehyung? Apalagi dia. Selama ini kan Jungkook yang selalu membangunkan Taehyung, kalau Jungkook saja kesiangan apalagi Taehyung.

"Haduuh dimana aku taruh bukunya semalam." Taehyung yang baru keluar kamar mandi menghampiri Jungkook. "Cari apa?"

"Buku panduan ujianku tidak ketemu, aku lupa aku taruh mana." Nada bicara Jungkook bergetar seperti akan menangis.

"Hei Jungkook." Taehyung menarik Jungkook menghadapnya. Benar saja matanya sudah berlinang, terlalu panik. "Takut ya?" Taehyung tersenyum menawan, Jungkook menangangguk ragu-ragu. Taehyung mengerti, ini pertama kali untuk Jungkook pasti dia belum ada bayangan akan seperti apa ujiannya nanti. Pria itu menenggelamkan Jungkook pada pelukkannya.

"Transfer semangat." Ucap Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya, mengusap air mata Jungkook yang entah kapan sudah lolos. "Tidak usah takut, kamu kan sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Usaha tidak akan pernah mengkhianati hasil Kookie. Jangan takut." Taehyung menunduk, mengecup kecil bibir Jungkook memberi semangat.

...

Jungkook turun dari mobil buru-buru. Kepalanya sempat terantuk kap mobil, membuat Taehyung yang masih melepas seatbelt berseru panik karenanya. "Astaga pelan-pelan saja." Dasar Jungkook, kebiasaannya tidak hilang-hilang, tidak pernah hati-hati. Oh Taehyung belum bilang, Jungkook memutuskan untuk masuk di universitasnya. Maksudnya universitas dimana dulu Taehyung kuliah. Waktu ditanya kenapa katanya. 'kan itu kampus bekas hyungie belajar, jadi tidak akan terasa asing.' Polos sekali jawabanya. Lucu. Waktu itu Taehyung hanya tertawa begitu renyah menanggapi jawaban Jungkook. Untuk Jurusan apa, Jungkook tidak bilang, katanya surprise kalau nanti dirinya berhasil diterima, untuk kejutan saja. Jadi Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ketika keduanya berjalan sepanjang koridor kampus, ada banyak hal membuat Taehyung risih. Apa ya? Banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang membicarakan betapa imutnya Jungkook. Taehyung tidak tuli, pendengarannya masih baik seratus persen. Mereka seperti ibu-ibu yang gemas pada anak lima tahun. Ayolah Jungkook sudah hampir dua puluh dua. Bikin kesal saja. Taehyung berdecih.

"Kenapa hyung?" Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Apanya yang kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung ulang. "Kenapa berdecak?" Tanya Jungkook lagi. "Siapa yang berdecak?" Kesal. Jungkook memukul Taehyung yang justru balik bertanya padanya. Habisnya Taehyung juga kesal karena Jungkook bahkan tidak menyadari dia jadi pusat perhatian wanita-wanita genit. Jungkook ini polos apa bodoh. Ingin Taehyung kunyah.

...

"Nanti kerjakan dengan tenang tidak usah panik. Ingat-ingat aku saja supaya fokus." Taehyung memberi wejangan sebelum Jungkook masuk ruang ujian sembari menggombali Jungkook. "Aku menunggu diluar, oke?" Jungkook mengangguk, berjinjit mengecup pipi Taehyung kilat sebelum masuk ruangan.

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku jadi khawatir membiarkan bunny ku kuliah."

Tbc...

Sepertinya Kookie! akan jadi cerita terpanjang yang aku tulis. Akan sampai berapa chap ini nanti astaga.

Bisa sampe kalian bosen kali bacanya. Maaf ya soalnya otakku suka berbelit-belit ngga to the point. Jalan cerita juga seenaknya berubah ngga ikut target awal wkwk. Kampret emang.

Apapun itu. Aku berharap kalian tidak hilang sampai ini berakhir. Maaf ya kalau review nya tidak aku balas satu-satu bukan karena sombong ya. Tidak sama sekali, aku membalas yang perlu aku balas kalau ada pertanyaan misalnya hehe. Tapi aku baca dengan senang hati reviewnya satu-satu.

Jangan bosan-bosan baca ini. Muaah.

Satu lagi. Happy birthday Tetet tercinta *Party*


	22. Chapter 22

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

"Pagi Kookie."

Taehyung mengusapi pipi gembul Jungkook pelan ketika bocah itu baru saja mengedipkan matanya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang yang menelusup ke kamar mereka. Taehyung memberi sambutan paling manis untuk malaikatnya.

"Pagi hyungie." Jungkook merenggangkan badannya. Mendudukan diri bersandar di kepala ranjang berdampingan dengan Taehyung di sampingnya. "Tumben Tae-hyung bangun lebih awal." Jungkook mengejek dan Taehyung hanya terkekeh karenanya.

"Hari ini libur kita jalan-jalan ya?" Pinta Taehyung. Hanya sedikit rindu, rasanya lama sekali tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkook setelah begitu banyak masalah di antara mereka. Taehyung lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menggandeng Jungkook saat jalan-jalan karena takut anak itu hilang. Di tambah lagi beberapa waktu lalu Jungkook sibuk dengan ujian masuk universitasnya. Mereka berdua hampir tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung polos, dirinya sedang tidak kepikiran untuk bepergian. Untuk Jungkook sendiri karena waktu yang melelahkan ia gunakan untuk belajar, rasanya akan lebih asik di rumah saja berbaring sambil bercerita di pelukan Taehyung. "Di rumah saja hyungie."

Taehyung merengut, ia bukan tidak mengerti Jungkook lelah. Bukan juga egois. "Nanti kamu akan sibuk kalau tidak kita lakukan sekarang." Gumam Taehyung, karena Taehyung tahu betul bagaimana dunia kuliah, bagaimana semua kegiatan akan mengambil seluruh waktu yang Jungkook miliki.

Jungkook tersenyum, mengangguk pada Taehyung. "Arraseo, kita siap-siap sekarang." Lalu maju untuk mengecup bibir Taehyung. Sekilas, lembut dan menyenangkan.

...

Jungkook memilih untuk jalan-jalan saja di taman setelah adu argumen cukup sengit dengan Taehyung. Karena Taehyung ingin pergi ke Jeju. Tapi Jungkook menolak, mereka hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di perjalanan. Akan sedikit waktu bersenang-senang jika mereka pergi ke Jeju. Lagi pula itu juga akan sangat melelahkan nantinya, dan Taehyung juga jarus kembali bekerja keesokan harinya itu kenapa Jungkook menolak jika harus jauh-jauh hanya untuk bersenang-senang di sana selama beberapa jam. Untuk Jungkook di manapun tempatnya itu akan jadi indah dan menyenangkan jika bersama Taehyung.

"Kenapa jelek sekali ekspresinya. Hyungie marah karena aku tidak mau di ajak ke Jeju?" Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Taehyung bilang dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkook tapi pria itu malah mendiamkannya dengan ekspresi asam yang menganggu suasana. "Tahu begitu aku tidur saja tadi di rumah."

"Kalau cuma jalan-jalan di taman begini tidak seru Jungkook." Kesal Taehyung. Mereka hanya akan menghabiskan energi dengan jalan kaki melihat pohon dan bunga. Tidak seru untuk Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tadi Tae-hyung bilang hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku kan? Di manapun tempatnya asal itu denganku harusnya tidak masalah. Kalau memang Tae-hyung ingin bersamaku bukannya cuci mata dengan wanita-wanita cantik di Jeju." Taehyung melotot tidak suka dengan argumen Jungkook yang terkesan menyudutkan dirinya.

"Jangan merusak suasana Kook, aku tidak ingin ribut." Keluh Taehyung pada Jungkook. Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. Meninggalkan Taehyung untuk berjalan lebih awal.

Taehyung berlari mengikuti, sedikit malas. Tapi tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jungkook.

Keduanya hanya tenggelam dalam hening. Percakapan mereka sebelumnya membuat rasa canggung menguar. Taehyung hanya mengikuti kemanapun Jungkook melangkah, sesekali ingin menggandeng Jungkook tapi ia urungkan. Khawatir Jungkook sedang tidak mood. Taehyung jadi serba salah. Bahkan selama beberapa waktu Jungkook juga tidak memperhatikan Taehyung, dirinya terus berjalan di depan Taehyung tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah Taehyung masih di belakangnya atau tidak. Jungkook juga tidak bohong, dia kesal pada Taehyung karena ia mempermasalahkan tempat mereka pergi. Apa salahnya jika itu hanya di taman? Yang pentingkan bersama Jungkook. Itu sedikit melukai perasaan Jungkook sebenarnya.

"Kookie..." Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat Taehyung memanggil. Membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Taehyung. "Apa?"

"Kita mau jalan-jalan bersama kenapa kamu malah mendiamkanku?" Taehyung sudah tidak tahan. Berkali-kali dirinya menahan diri agar tidak menubruk Jungkook dari belakang untuk memeluk tubuh montok Jungkook. "Hyungie yang mulai tadi." Sembur Jungkook emosi.

"Maaf astaga. Aku kan hanya menyampaikan keinginanku." Taehyung mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya untuk merayu Jungkook, ekspresi melasnya untuk meluluhkan amarah Jungkook. "Maaf ya Kookie." Taehyung mendekat, saling mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan Jungkook kemudian bergandengan erat.

Jungkook berdecak tapi membiarkan Taehyung tetap menggenggam tangannya erat. "Dasar perayu."

...

Taehyung dan Jungkook asik menikmati pemandangan taman. Duduk di bangku taman dengan Taehyung berbaring di pangkuan Jungkook. "Kapan pengumuman ujianmu?" Jungkook menunduk menatap Taehyung yang berbaring di pangkuannya juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"Lusa." Jungkook menganalisa. "Kenapa? Kok memandangiku begitu?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Kamu cantik." Jungkook menyentil kesal dahi Taehyung. Pria itu kalau di tanya serius jawabannya selalu saja bercanda. "Aku sudah tahu tidak usah di bilang terus." Jungkook kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung, kembali menganggumi keindahan sekitar yang menyejukkan mata dan hatinya. Menenangkan berada dekat dengan alam. Banyak hal memuakkan yang mengusik ketenangan hidup Jungkook, yang kadang membuatnya lupa sisi indah dunia.

"Aku cinta Jungkook yang cantik." Gumam Taehyung lagi. Jungkook kembali menunduk ke arah Taehyung, mengangkat alisnya heran lalu terkekeh puas. "Kalau itu aku tidak percaya haha."

"Kenapa?" Ekspresi wajah Jungkook berubah drastis saat Taehyung menanyai dirinya begitu serius. Jungkook tadi hanya bercanda kok serius. "Kenapa tidak percaya?" Tuntut Taehyung.

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya kecil. "Bercanda hyungiee. Serius sekali menanggapinya." Mencairkan suasana yang menjadi tidak enak tiba-tiba saja. "Bercandamu tidak lucu." Taehyung bangkit dari pangkuan Jungkook merapikan bagian belakang bajunya yang sedikit berlipat. Lalu meraih ponselnya dari saku celana entah melakukan apa. Jungkook diam saja memperhatikan, sungguh dia tidak punya maksud apapun dia benar-benar hanya bercanda dan tidak tahu bahwa itu akan merusak suasana hati Taehyung. Jungkook benar-benar tidak punya maksud buruk.

"Aku harus ke kantor sekarang. Kamu pulang sendiri ya." Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook setelah beberapa waktu berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?

Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung saat pria itu akan beranjak. Menatap dalam mata Taehyung saat pria itu juga memandangnya. "Marah padaku kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba ke kantor padahal tadi tidak." Mata Jungkook sudah berair. Taehyung marah karena dirinya bercanda, dan pria itu bahkan akan meninggalkan dirinya untuk ke kantor? Di hari libur? Tidak masuk akal.

"Urusan mendadak Kook."

"Bohong! Tae-hyung marah. Kau tidak memanggiku Kookie barusan. Kenapa? Karena bercandaanku? Kenapa Tae-hyung marah jika tidak merasa begitu. Toh aku hanya bercanda." Taehyung memijat dahinya yang pening. Iya, dirinya marah. Kesal. Jungkook menjadikan semua hal yang ia kerjakan seperti tidak ada kesungguhan di dalamnya. Tentang cuci mata dengan wanita cantik Jeju. Lalu mengatakan bahwa Jungkook tidak percaya bahwa Taehyung mencintainya. Menurut Taehyung itu tidak lucu. Sama sekali.

"Ayo aku antar pulang dulu saja." Taehyung bersikeras.

"Tidak mau! Tadi hyungie yang mengajak jalan-jalan." Taehyung yang tidak lucu. Kenapa dia harus menghancurkan kebersamaan mereka dengan marah seperti itu. Dia yang tadi bilang nantinya Jungkook tidak akan punya banyak waktu luang. Jadi kenapa Tarhyung harus sebegini perasa karena candaan Jungkook. Yang bahkan tidak ada niatan buruk sama sekali di dalamnya.

"Jungkook aku tidak ingin berdebat. Ayolah." Taehyung membujuk. Lebih tepatnya memaksa. Sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak akan ke kantor. Ingin sendiri saja atau dia akan terus memarahi Jungkook nantinya karena emosinya yang jadi tidak stabil. Taehyung mencari pilihan terbaik saat ini. "Hyung maaf, jika aku salah aku minta maaf."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Jungkook aku—" Taehyung menghentikan kalimatnya. Meremas perutnya kuat. "K-kenapa hyung?" Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya. Melihat ekspresi sakit Taehyung. "Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook panik.

"Ash.." Taehyung meringis.

"Hyungie jawab aku." Jungkook makin panik. Memegang lengan Taehyung yang masih meremas perutnya. "Sakit?" Taehyung menggeleng kecil. Entah kenapa perutnya jadi perih sekali.

"Tae-hyung.." karena Jungkook takut. Ini pertama kali Jungkook melihat Taehyung kesakitan begini.

"K-kook. Kamu bisa bawa mobilnya? Antar aku ke rumah sakit." Jungkook mengangguk mantap, merogoh saku belakang Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tidak lepas dari lengan Taehyung membantu menyangga pria itu.

Jungkook memapah Taehyung pelan-pelan menuju mobil. Sesekali nampak panik saat Taehyung mendesis sakit. Taehyung bisa merasakan jemari Jungkook meremas belakang bajunya. "Jangan menangis, kamu mau menyetir Jungkook." Ingat Taehyung. Dirinya tidak mungkin membawa mobil dengan perut begini sakit, tapi juga tidak bisa membiarkan Jungkook menyetir sambil menangis. "Habis sepertinya sakit sekali. Aku takut Hyung." Ungkap Jungkook.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

...

"Maag Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung dan Jungkook menemui dokter Kim di rumah sakit di mana ayah Taehyung bekerja. Memeriksakan sakit perut Taehyung yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Jungkook duduk di samping Taehyung menyimak dengan baik apa yang dikatakan ayah mertuanya.

"Apa kau sudah merasakan tidak enak beberapa waktu belakangan?" Tanya dokter Kim pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk kecil, sedikit melirik Jungkook memastikan bocah itu baik-baik saja. "Menjadi sering akhir-akhir ini ayah, tapi tadi itu adalah yang terburuk." Jawab Taehyung. Sang ayah mengangguk mengerti.

"Dengar Tae, Maag mu belum parah tapi bisa jadi buruk jika tidak kau tangani dengan baik. Sering berkonsultasi pada Ayah dan katakan pada Jungkook jika mulai merasa sakit. Jangan diam saja." Entah kenapa Jungkook mengigiti bibirnya gelisah. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana maag itu dapat menyakiti seseorang. Yang Jungkook tahu itu karena stres dan pola makan tidak teratur. Hanya itu. "Atur pola makanmu dengan baik, atau lambung mu bisa saja luka."

Bola mata Jungkook melebar. "L-luka?" Dokter Kim tersenyum pada Jungkook, melihat ekpresi wajah menantunya yang justru terkesan lucu. "Tidak apa-apa Jungkook. Itu tidak akan terjadi dan tidak akan berbahaya jika suamimu bisa menjaga tubuhnya sendiri dengan baik." Ayah Taehyung berkutat dengan sebuah kertas di mejanya, menuliskan resep obat yang harus Tahyung tebus untuk mengurangi efek buruk penyakitnya.

...

Jungkook diam saja mengekori Taehyung keluar dari rumah sakit. Membuat yang lebih tua sesekali menoleh kebelakang dan hanya mendapati Jungkook yang berjalan menunduk, mungkin memikirkan Taehyung.

"Lihat jalan Jungkook nanti nabrak." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Tidak usah khawatir aku kan tidak apa-apa." Taehyung mencoba menenangkan, lagipula itu bukan penyakit yang berbahaya jika dia bisa mengatasinya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak khawatir. Ayah bilang itu bisa jadi buruk hyungie." Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Taehyung ikut berhenti. "Lambung Tae-hyung bisa luka. Bisa jadi Maag akut." Protes Jungkook. Taehyung mengerti Jungkook sedang khawatir tapi sepertinya ini sedikit berlebihan.

"Kan ada kamu yang akan menjagaku." Senyum Taehyung begitu mempesona. Seolah lupa beberapa waktu lalu keduanya berdebat cukup sengit di taman. "Kan tadi pagi Taehyung sendiri yang bilang, aku mungkin akan kehilangan banyak waktu luang. Bagaimana bisa aku menjaga Tae-hyung saat aku kuliah nanti. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengontrol jadwal makan Tae-hyung hiks—" Kadang Taehyung lupa betapa cenengnya Jungkook, ia lupa hal kecil saja bisa membuat Jungkook menangis begitu mudah.

"Hei... Tidak usah menangis." Taehyung memeluk Jungkook. "Aku tidak akan mengabaikan jadwal makanku. Aku janji, kalau perlu akan selalu laporan padamu sudah makan atau belum." Menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook yang terisak pelan di pelukannya. "Jangan menangis, cengeng sekali, malu dilihat orang Kookie." Tapi selalu saja, membuat tangis Jungkook reda tidaklah mudah.

Benar-benar bayi besarnya Kim Taehyung.

"Sudah Kook." Taehyung melepas pelukannya, menangkup wajah Jungkook yang sudah merah karena menangis. "Ih... Ingusan jorok sekali." Taehyung mengusap hidung basah Jungkook dengan tangannya.

"Katanya jorok tapi malah dipegang." Jungkook merengut. Taehyung terkekeh geli sendiri karena perkataan Jungkook. "Kalau ingusmu aku tidak Jijik."

...

Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke restoran sebelum pulang, mengingat sebenarnya tadi pagi mereka belum sarapan saat akan pergi jalan-jalan Jungkook rasa itu yang membuat asam lambung Taehyung naik tadi. Jadi dengan agak memaksa Jungkook meminta Taehyung mampir makan dulu, padahal Taehyung ingin makan masakan Jungkook di rumah. Tapi justru dirinya di hadiahi omelan Jungkook yang katanya kalau menunggu Jungkook memasak nanti kelamaan, keburu perut Taehyung sakit lagi. Pada akhirnya Taehyung yang mengalah karena mode keibuan Jungkook yang sudah menyala.

"Cuma pesan sup?" Taehyung melongo karena di hadapannya cuma ada dua mangkok sup saja dengan air mineral. "Jungkook jangan bercanda." Ucap Taehyung melas.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak bercanda, tidak boleh banyak makan pedas dan berlemak hyung. Harus dikurangi." Jungkook mengambil sendok miliknya, mulai menyuapkan makanan yang ia pesan begitu lahap pada mulut mungilnya sendiri, meninggalkan Taehyung yang bahkan sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya. "Makan hyung!"

"Iya...iya." Tentu saja dengan malas Taehyung memakan makanannya. Sudah Taehyung bilang bahwa mode ibu-ibunya Jungkook tidak akan bisa di lawan jika sedang on fire. "Ini tidak menggugah selera Kookie." Taehyung mengeluh dan tentu saja mendapat pelototan lucu Jungkook.

"Bawel. Kalau nanti sakit yang susah siapa? Kan aku. Jadi menurut saja."

Taehyung berdecak, bisa-bisanya Jungkook berubah dalam waktu begitu singkat padahal beberapa waktu lalu bocah itu bahkan menangisi dirinya yang sakit dan sekarang anak itu bahkan berani mengatainya.

"Hyungie..." Taehyung berhenti menyuapkan makanan dalam mulutnya, mendongak menatap Jungkook yang memanggilnya. "Kalau sakit bilang ya. Aku bercanda, Hyungie tidak merepotkanku kok."

Ah Taehyung jadi tersentuh.

Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Tentu bunny."

...

Tbc...

Gaes

Aku

Mulai

di serang

malas

Menulis

ini.

Wkwk


	23. Chapter 23

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Pagi ini Taehyung terbangun tanpa usikan Jungkook, biasanya istrinya itu sudah akan ribut membangunkannya. Tapi pagi ini Jungkook benar-benar tenang. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak menemukan sosok Jungkook, tapi suara berisik dari kamar mandi menunjukkan bahwa ada seseorang di sana. Taehyung duduk di ranjangnya, mengembalikan separuh kesadarannya yang masih mengawang. Beberapa menit setelahnya Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi, netranya mendapati Taehyung yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya lelapnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Jungkook meletakkan handuknya di atas meja. Mendekat ke arah Taehyung lalu beringsut duduk di atas pangkuan Kim Taehyung, melingkarkan lengannya erat, Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Taehyung.

Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jungkook. "Ada apa?" Merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Jungkook pagi ini. Tapi Jungkook hanya menggeleng dalam pekukkannya. Membuat Taehyung melepas paksa pelukan erat Jungkook darinya.

"Kenapa Kookie? Jangan bohong padaku." Raut wajah Jungkook tidak bisa membohongi Taehyung, anak ini gelisah ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hyung..." Jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap dalam Taehyung masih enggan untuk berucap. "Katakan Kookie!" Taehyung berusaha sebaik mungkin meyakinkannya.

"Ingin bertemu Eomma." Ucap Jungkook, Taehyung merengut. Jika Jungkook seresah ini hanya karena ingin bertemu Eomma itu berarti yang ingin ia temui adalah ibunya, ibu Jungkook.

"Kamu yakin?" Taehyung memastikan, sudah lama sekali sejak Jungkook tidak membahas tentang ibunya. Dia selalu menolak tiap kali ada yang membahas atau menanyakan tentang bagaimana keadaan ibunya sekarang. Sedikit banyak itu membuat Taehyung ragu apakah Jungkook akan baik-baik saja.

"Rindu hyung. Aku ingin menemuinya." Taehyung tersenyum, mengusap bahu Jungkook menenangkan. "Nanti aku temani. Kita ke sana bersama."

...

Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya, melirik ke arah Jungkook yang tengah menjilati bibirnya sendiri begitu resah, matanya bergerak random entah mencari obyek macam apa yang ingin ia pandang. Taehyung mengerti keresahan Jungkook tapi dirinya juga tidak Bisa membantu banyak.

"Hei...jangan khawatir, aku bersamamu Kookie." Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat, memberi kekuatan pada Jungkook meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Mau turun sekarang atau nanti?" Barang kali Jungkook masih ingin mempersiapkan diri dan hatinya.

"Tae-hyung di sampingku terus ya." Dengan mantap Taehyung mengangguk. Lalu keduanya turun. Melangkahkan kaki memasuki area rumah sakit jiwa, Taehyung melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Jungkook, menuntun langkah Jungkook yang masih ragu-ragu. Jungkook menunggu di luar ketika Taehyung menemui kepala rumah sakit agar dapat menemui ibunya Jungkook. Jungkook menunggu dalam ketakutan besar dan kerinduan dalam. Ketika Taehyung keluar dari ruang kepala rumah sakit, jantung Jungkook berdebar, cepat sekali.

"Sudah siap?" Jungkook mengangguk tepat ketika Taehyung selesai melayangkan pertanyaannya.

...

Wanita itu. Jungkook menatapi punggungnya dari belakang. Duduk begitu tenang pada bangku rumah sakit. Menghadap ke arah taman di depan sana. Jungkook melangkah pelan, mendekat, terus makin dekat. Mengelus pundak wanita itu pelan tanpa mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan. Merambatkan tangannya hati-hati. Jungkook memeluk ibunya dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang ibu. Taehyung diam memperhatikan di belakang, sedikit tersentuh karenanya.

"Eomma..."

Bahunya bergetar, Jungkook mungkin berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. "Eomma apa kabar?" Susah payah Jungkook menata tuturnya, dadanya sesak sekali. "Maaf Kookie baru datang sekarang. Terlalu lama ya?" Jungkook mengecup pipi ibunya dari belanag. Dirinya berpindah duduk di samping ibunya, menggenggam tangan wanita itu erat. "Jungkook ingin cerita pada Eomma, banyaaak sekali. Eomma keberatan tidak?" Diam. Hening.

"Jawab Kookie Eomma." Jungkook menangis, tidak lagi bisa menahan air matanya tumpah. "Aku datang bersama Tae-hyung. Eomaa ingat tidak? Pria yang dulu sering menculikku dari rumah. Sekarang dia sudah jadi suamiku." Taehyung tersenyum di tempatnya, turut tidak kuasa menahan air mata. Jika itu adalah Taehyung mungkin saat ini dia sudah hancur di depan ibunya, menangis meraung memeluki ibunya, Taehyung menyadari betapa kuatnya Jungkook saat ini.

"Eomma, Jungkook akan kuliah, jurusan kesehatan. Eomma adalah orang pertama yang Jungkook beri tahu, bahkan Tae-hyung saja belum tahu. Kookie meminta izin Eomma, Eomma izinkan tidak?" Jungkook mencium punggung tangan ibunya. "Eomma tidak rindu Kookie? Tidak mau peluk Kookie?" Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung, membuat hati Taehyung teremas nyeri. Bibir bocah itu mengigil menggumamkan kata 'hyung' lirih.

Taehyung mendekat, meraih bahu Jungkook. "Selamat pagi Eomma. Aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Menantumu. Maaf tidak meminta izin sebelum menikahi Jungkook Eomma hehe. Aku memang nakal, Eomma bisa pukul aku." Kosong, pandangan wanita itu kosong. Tidak merespon sama sekali, menjadikan Jungkook tersedu hebat.

"Jungkook rindu Eomma." Melihat bagaimana Jungkook mengigit bibirnya begitu kuat membuat Taehyung tidak kuasa. "Sudah ya, kita pulang saja." Tapi Jungkook menggeleng, masih ingin melihat ibunya, masih ingin banyak bercerita. Ingin Ibunya memeluk dirinya sebelum ia pergi.

"Kookie..." Taehyung hanya tidak tega.

"Hyung bisa tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Eomma." Jungkook meminta, dan Taehyung mengangguk ragu. Mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook sebelum benar-benar menjauhi keduanya. Setelah Taehyung berlalu, Jungkook merbahkan tubuhnya pada bangku panjang itu, menumpukan kepalanya pada pangkuan ibunya, menuntun tangan wanita itu untuk mengelus kepalanya. "Eomma, pria yang tadi itu adalah hidupku. Aku hampir kehilangan dirinya, dia yang menjadi alasanku untuk kembali menuntut ilmu. Jungkook takut kehilangan dia, setelah Eomma, tidak ada lagi seseorang jadi tempatku bergantung selain dirinya. Aku benar-benar takut." Jungkook mendongak menatap ibunya, yang bahkan masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Eomma punya saran untukku? Agar aku tidak kehilangan dirinya?" Penuh harap. Jungkook berharap ibunya merespon seluruh kalimatnya, atau paling tidak menatap dirinya. Ingin ibu tahu bahwa Kookie kecilnya sekarang sudah besar, memujinya karena dia jadi seorang istri yang hebat, bahwa putranya telah menikah dan menjadi sosok dewasa yang sekarang ini.

"Eomma..." Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya disela perut sang bunda.

...

Jungkook menikmati waktu berduanya dengan sang ibu. Walaupun hanya dirinya yang sibuk bermonolog, untuknya itu saja cukup. Bertahun-tahun ini, dirinya menyiakan waktu untuk menghindari ibunya, terlaku takut melawan rasa sesak yang mungkin menghampirinya. Tapi hari ini, bersamaan Jungkook di terima di universitasnya, Jungkook melawan rasa takut itu. Untuk memenui ibunya, meminta izin pada beliau, melepas rindu Jungkook yang menggunung untuk beiau.

"Jungkook akan pulang Eomma... Tidak akan bisa sering kemari, Kookie akan sibuk kuliah nanti." Masih dalam posisi yang sama berbaring di pangkuan nyonya Jeon. "Cepat sembuh. Berkumpul lagi bersama Kookie dan Tae-hyung." Jungkook bangkit, duduk untuk memeluk ibunya lama. Lama sekali. Membiarkan desir darahnya begitu cepat mengalir, degup jantungnya cepat berdetak. Hembus nafasnya cepat menghela. Pada detik terakhir Jungkook bersiap melepas pelukkannya, ia merasakan lengan hangat melingkupi tubuhnya dengan tepukan kecil di punggungnya. Makin erat, Jungkook memeluk bundanya dengan isak tangis tak terbendung.

"Kookie..." Satu kata sederhana yang lolos dari belah bibir bundanya membuat Jungkook mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya.

...

Satu bulan ini berjalan membosankan untuk Taehyung, setelah dirinya di kejutkan dengan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja diterima di program pendidikan kesehatan, analis kesehatan lebih tepatnya. Pria itu harus rela sering-sering di tinggal Jungkook untuk mengurusi keperluan kuliahnya di kampus. Bocah itu jadi lebih mandiri dan kadang membuat Taehyung rindu pada tingkah manja Jungkook. Sedikit kehilangan baby Kookienya yang ceroboh dan cengeng. Taehyung juga bukan tidak mempersiapkan diri, sudah ia bilang ia tahu persis seperti apa dunia kuliah, hanya saja kesibukan Jungkook terjadi terlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung merasa seperti bujangan lagi. Pagi-pagi Jungkook akan lenyap dari pandangan matanya, walaupun masih tetap mengurusi keperluan ke kantor Taehyung, seperti mandi, pakaian dan sarapan. Jungkook tidak melupakannya. Hanya saja tidak ada morning kiss, tidak ada acara menggigiti pipi gembul Jungkook. Taehyung rindu.

Lalu saat malam, Taehyung sudah akan terlalu lelah pulang dari kantor, akhirnya tidak terlalu banyak interaksi antara keduanya. Pagi ini saja, pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook sudah ribut membangunkannya, menyerahkan satu pucuk surat resmi dengan KOP universitasnya.

"Surat apa?" Tanya Taehyung yang masih setengah sadar.

"Permintaan izin mengikuti malam keakraban hyung." Taehyung melongo, matanya yang tadinya blur mendadak bening. Membaca surat di tangannya itu begitu serius.

Bumi perkemahan.

Tiga hari.

Taehyung harus dipisahkan dari Jungkook selama tiga hari. Tiga hari tanpa melihat Jungkook sama sekali? "Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku untuk ini Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung tidak percaya. "Sungguhan?" Benar-benar tidak bisa diterima.

"Memangnya aku bisa apa, masa tidak ikut." Jungkook berujar polos, Taehyung juga paham, ini jadi bagian penting karena Jungkook akan lebih mengenal teman-teman yang akan beriringan dengannya selama beberapa tahun kedepan. Tapi nanti yang mengurusi Taehyung siapa? Taehyung memijati dahinya ngilu.

"Jungkook tiga jari itu lama lho."

"Sebentar hyung, cuma besok lalu besoknya lalu besoknya dan aku sudah pulang." Oh Taehyung ingin menabok mulut lemes Jungkook. Enak sekali dia bicara, enteng sekali tidak di pikir pakai otak.

"Nanti jadwal makanku bagaimana? Kalau kau pergi tiga hari siapa yang masak untukku, nanti kalau aku mati karena maag ku kambuh bagaimana?" Lalu justru Jungkook yang menabok mulut Taehyung. Sangat kuat.

" Awh... Sakit Jungkook."

"Siapa suruh bicaranya sembarangan, kalau Tae-hyung mati nanti aku jadi janda." Dengus Jungkook tidak terima. Kenapa pula Taehyung jadi mengancam dirinya, lagi pula banyak tukang penjual makanan yang buka dua puluh empat jam, kalau Taehyung tidak dengan sengaja menyiksa dirinya sendiri itu harusnya bukan masalah.

"Kookie..." Taehyung merengek, melupakan kenyataan bahwa suara beratnya membuatnya terdengar menyeramkan alih-alih menggemaskan di mata Jungkook.

"Hyung aku juga tidak mau jika bisa memilih. Tapi ini bagian dari rangkaian penerimaanku. Kita masih bisa video call, telfon, kirim pesan atau apapunlah itu."

Tentu saja dengan berat hati Taehyung mengizinkan Jungkook, dengan syarat yang Taehyung ajukan tentu saja. Syarat yang harus membuat keduanya kembali terlibat dalam perdebatan sengit. Karena Taehyung, Dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook pergi begitu mudah.

"Kamu harus making love denganku semalaman sebelum berangkat."

"Hyung gila! Aku bisa pincang di sana. Apa kata orang-orang."

"Iya atau tidak pergi sama sekali Kookie."

"Hyung ayolah... Jahat sekali padaku." Jungkook memohon.

"Kau yang jahat, tega membuatku menahan hasrat selama tiga hari hah?!" Taehyung tidak mau kalah. Ia merasa juga harus diuntungkan dengan keputusan yang ia ambil.

"Terserah."

Tentu saja, akhirnya Taehyung yang menang. Dominan akan selalu mendominasi, dalam hal apapun termasuk mengambil keputusan.

Tbc...

Apa yang mereka lakukan tidak akan aku gambarkan. Bayangkan sendiri saja. Aku bukan penulis ff rated M.

Sabar ya, aku sedang memikirkan akan aku apakan ending cerita ini nanti. Taehyung balik cinta sama Jungkook apa engga suka-suka aku ye, kan yang nulis aku haha. Wkwk yang penting nanti tiba-tiba end aja yakan.

Bye.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Satu hari pertama di tinggalkan Jungkook membuat Taehyung resah. Sebelumnya Jungkook bilang mereka bisa video call, berkirim pesan atau telfon biasa, tapi kenyataannya Taehyung menerima kabar buruk bahwa seluruh ponsel mahasiswa akan dikumpulkan menjadi satu oleh panitia, dengan tujuan supaya kebermaknaan acara tidaklah rusak oleh keberadaan gadget. Tentu saja Taehyung sempat protes. Begitu Jungkook sampai di bumi perkemahan bocah itu langsung menghubunginya mengatakan bahwa tiga hari ke depan mereka mungkin akan putus komunikasi.

Membayangkan saja Taehyung enggan.

Tapi...

Taehyung menyadari satu hal.

Beberapa jam setelah benar-benar tanpa interaksi dan komunikasi, ia jauh dari Jungkook. Ia tidaklah merasa terganggu akan itu. Tentang jauh dari Jungkook. Kalian tahu? Tidak banyak hal membuat Taehyung berpikir tentang Jungkook. Mungkin saja karena memang dari awal perasaannya sudah tidak benar. Taehyung juga merasa sedikit brengsek karena ini.

Mungkin sejak awal, sejak ia merasa bosan ada hal yang harusnya ia lakukan. Yaitu menjauhi Jungkook, bebas tanpa seseorang yang tidak lagi membuatnya berdebar. Mungkin Taehyung selama ini Taehyung memenangkan rasa bersalahnya.

Pada Jungkook.

Pada ibunya Jungkook.

Pada dirinya.

Karena kenyataannya, Taehyung yang membawa Jungkook pada kehidupannya selama ini. Segala keputusan yang ia ambil tentu saja adalah hal yang membawa Taehyung pada titik ini.

Dan tiga hari ini, Taehyung akan benar-benar membiarkan dirinya lepas. Tidak lagi memikirkan akan bagaimana ia berusaha. Karena ia akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Akan menyiksa Jungkook makin jauh.

Keputusannya?

Taehyung akan mengikuti hatinya. Saat nanti Jungkook kembali. Jika saat bersama Jungkook ia merasa lebih baik maka ia akan kembali. Tapi jika ia merasa saat-saat seperti ini. Saat tidak bersama Jungkook membuatnya lebih baik. Maka Taehyung akan berhenti.

Dengan cara yang baik.

Tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari Jungkook.

Jika memang mereka tidak lagi bisa hidup bersama, maka Taehyung hanya akan tidak bersama Jungkook. Bukan berarti lepas tidak lagi menggandengnya.

Karena sampai saat ini...

Taehyung sadar.

Ia membuat Jungkook terlalu bergantung padanya. Maka nanti jika benar. Hanya jika benar-benar ia tak mampu mempertahankan hatinya. Ia akan membantu Jungkook berdiri.

Pelan-pelan. Sepenuh hati.

Tapi...

Harapannya masih besar.

Taehyung harap, saat nanti Jungkook kembali, Taehyung akan merasa lebih baik saat Jungkook ada, di banding saat dirinya tidak ada.

Semoga.

Tarhyung tidak akan mengkhianati mau hatinya nanti. Jungkook akan memegang kuncinya. Saat nanti Jungkook kembali.

Tbc...

Berdoa saja

Kalian pasti sebel ya sama aku? Maaf hehe

Chapter depan adalah keputusannya.

Apa keputusan Jungkook kuliah akan jadi alasan untuk membanggakan Taehyung atau justru agar mampu membuatnya mampu hidup tanpa Taehyung.

Tunggu saja chapter itu aku post. Wlek.

Bye.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

Hari pertama Taehyung tidak bersama Jungkook pria itu lebih banyak melamun. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, menimang apa dia harus melakukan ini atau itu, apakah ini baik atau tidak. Hal-hal bodoh yang biasanya tidak Taehyung lakukan hanya sekedar untuk membunuh waktu kosongnya.

Hari kedua Taehyung tidak bersama Jungkook, pria itu menurunkan semua foto yang berhubungan dengan Jungkook dari rumah. Termasuk foto berukuran besar di dinding depan ranjang mereka. Foto pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook, Taehyung menurunkannya. Melepas semua tidak terkecuali. Taehyung memindahkan seluruh pakaian Jungkook pada lemari di sebuah ruangan dekat kamar mereka berdua. Taehyung menjauhkan semua hal yang mungkin akan membuatnya mengingat Jungkook. Taehyung melepas cincin pernikahannya yang tak pernah ia lepas sekalipun. Taehyung melakukannya hari ini.

Taehyung melepas sebuah kertas yang menempel di pintu kamar mereka. Kertas dengan tulisan tangan Jungkook si atasnya. Jadwal makan Taehyung, lengkap dengan daftar makanan yang boleh dan tidak boleh Taehyung makan. Taehyung merobeknya, jadi bagian-bagian kecil lalu ia buang tak ramah di tempat sampah.

Taehyung melanggar semuanya. Jadwal makannya daftar makanannya. Hari itu Taehyung tidak menjadikan Jungkook sebagai alasannya tetap sehat. Ia akan menjadi sebebas yang ia mau. Bahkan setelah semua itu, setelah resiko yang ia tahu akan ia tanggung sendiri.

Sakitnya.

Taehyung tetap tidak peduli. Obatnya ia abaikan. Menikmati sakitnya sendiri hingga ia tak lagi sadar malam harinya. Lalu setelah terbangun, dengan tanpa ia pertimbangankan Taehyung memilih diskotik membuatnya terbang melayang. Melupakan satu lagi fakta ia tak seharusnya menyentuh alkohol. Sekali lagi karena sakitnya. Tapi Taehyung ingin melakukannya, saat tidak bersama Jungkook.

Menggoda wanita-wanita yang melenggokkan badannya di lantai diskotik, Taehyung juga melakukannya, mencolek bokong besar mereka. Ikut meliukkan badan bersama seorang wanita dengan dress merah pendek. Menampakan paha putih wanita itu menggiurkan. Jika sedikit saja lebih lama, mungkin Taehyung akan lepas kendali.

Taehyung membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi gila.

Sesuatu yang ia sebut bebas.

...

Hari ketiga Taehyung tidak bersama Jungkook. Pria itu terbangun dengan kepala pening luar biasa. Bajunya beraroma alkohol begitu kuat. Memorinya memutar hal-hal konyol yang sebelumnya ia kerjakan. Senyumnya mengembang tidak bisa di artikan.

Taehyung menghabiskan dua jam untuk terduduk di bawah shower kamar mandi. Mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Tidak merasakan air hangat yang selalu Jungkook siapkan untuknya. Taehyung menolak bekerja, meninggalkan berkas-berkas yang selalu ia sentuh setiap hari itu. Taehyung memghabiskan hampir seluruh tengah harinya untuk bermain game. Sibuk dengan teriakan histerianya.

Sore harinya Taehyung duduk di sebuah kedai kopi, menyesap secangkir espresso dengan tenang. Pikirnya ia butuh minuman dengan kadar kopi kuat itu, untuk sadar kita butuh pahit untuk mengenal manis.

Tiga hari ini Taehyung menyebut sesuatu yang terlihat hancur sebagai sebuah kebebasan. Tidak meresahkan apapun. Tidak meresahkan Jungkook. Tidak masa depan. Tidak memikirkan apapun yang membuatnya menjadi gila.

Karena Taehyung benar-benar menggila. Secara Nyata.

...

Malam harinya saat harusnya Taehyung menjemput Jungkook. Pria itu memilih diam. Duduk tenang di ruang tamu tanpa melakukan apapun. Berpuluh-puluh pesan yang Jungkook kirim padanya ia abaikan. Belasan panggilan Jungkook tidak ia jawab sama sekali. Taehyung hanya menggenggam ponselnya tidak berguna.

Diam. Seperti orang bodoh.

Lalu ketika tepat pukul sembilan malam Taehyung mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka, diiringi suara lembut Jungkook dari luar.

Jantung Taehyung berdebar. Kuat. Berdentam-dentam menyakitkan.

Pria itu menutup matanya. Erat. Terpejam kuat. Menanti dengan sabar Jungkook masuk, mendengar dengan jelas tiap langkah Jungkook mendekat padanya. Mendebarkan.

Ketika aroma yang Taehyung kenal menyeruak dalam indra pembaunya. Taehyung tercekik. Aroma tubuh Jungkook. Kepalanya seperti di pukul beton berat. Seolah berdarah, lalu desir darah dalam sekujur tubuhnya menjadi-jadi.

Lalu ketika netranya terbuka menangkap sosok Jungkook berdiri di hadapannya. Indah sekali. Seolah Taehyung baru saja melihat Jungkook yang bertahun-tahun lalu membuatnya jatuh hati. Mata bulatnya, hidung bangirnya, gigi kelincinya dan pipi gembul Jungkook, favorit Taehyung. Taehyung merasa seperti akan meledak. Hatinya. Jantungnya. Seperti ribuan kembang api meledak-ledak, begitu riuh terdengar jelas menggempur akal sehatnya.

Taehyung merindukannya.

Seperti mau mati.

Jungkook dengan seluruh cacat dan sempurnanya. Setiap inchi. Taehyung rindu.

"Sepertinya banyak hal berubah selama tiga hari ini hyung." Taehyung mengamati Jungkook yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh isi rumah. Semua fotonya menghilang. "Hyung...apa kau baru saja membuat suatu keputusan atau hal lain?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Melepaskanku?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Menarik tangan Jungkook kuat sekali. Jatuh dalam pangkuannya. "Aku menghancurkan diriku sendiri selama dua hari terakhir saat kau pergi. Menghindari semua hal tentangmu." Taehyung mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan jari manisnya yang telah kosong. Jungkook menutup mulutnya refleks.

"Aku mencari jawabannya Jungkook. Ku pikir aku akan memilih hidup tanpamu."

"Lalu?"

"Nyatanya aku rindu kamu."

"Kenapa begitu yakin?"

"Hatiku bilang begitu."

"Bagaimana jika dia berbohong." Jungkook menyentuhkan tangannya pada dada Taehyung.

Berdebar. Cepat sekali. Sangat ketara. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Apa ini yang dari beberapa waktu lalu hilang hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku mencoba hidup seolah tidak ada kamu di hidupku sebelumnya. Aku minum alkohol, ke diskotik, menggoda wanita seksi. Aku hidup seolah aku belum menikah. Hal-hal yang tidak aku lakukan saat aku bersamamu." Jungkook diam. Menunggu memperhatikan dengan sabar.

"Saat kamu datang. Kamu menyadarkanku. Kapalku terlanjur berlabuh, jauh. Aku terbiasa hidup di tengah laut lepas. Lalu aku bosan hidup di sana, ingin kembali ke darat, hidup bersama orang-orang baru di sana. Setelah aku kembali. Aku rindu laut Jungkook. Nanti mungkin aku akan bosan laut, lalu rindu laut lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku suka laut, bagiku tidak membosankan?"

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menemui badai di sana, menemui tenang, menemui indah. Panas dan hujan menantang. Juga merasakan perahuku tidak stabil. Tidak selalu sama, tidak selalu menyenangkan, tapi aku menikmatinya. Karena sudah terlanjur aku lalui. Aku suka di tengah laut bersamamu, walaupun tidak mudah tapi tidak seperti di daratan sana, terlalu banyak orang hyung. Mereka mengganggu. Aku tidak suka pengganggu."

"Bagaimana jika kita mati di tengah laut?"

"Memangnya kalau di darat kau tidak akan mati? Kalau sudah waktunya mati ya mati saja. Sejauh mana kita akan hidup itu tergantung seberapa besar kita berusaha hyung. Jika memang dirasa perlu singgah sebentar di suatu pulau supaya tetap hidup ya tidak apa-apa. Asal kau tidak memasukkan orang baru dalam perahumu. Kalau tidak kuat nanti bisa tenggelam." Taehyung tersenyum. Puas dengan jawaban Jungkook. Bagaimana Jungkook mengibaratkan kehidupan mereka begitu apik. Taehyung menyukai jawaban Jungkook. Taehyung, Tangannya merambat naik menarik tengkuk Jungkook, membawa sosok pengisi buku diarynya kedalam cumbuan penuh cinta. Penuh debar menggembirakan. Jungkook menyentuh dada Taehyung sesekali meremas kemeja pria itu. Menikmati apa yang tangannya rasa begitu nyata.

Debar Taehyung yang tadinya hilang.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum dalam ciuman dalam penuh perasaan malam itu.

Tbc...

Ga usah marah-marah atuh. Kalian kan belum tahu kemarin itu sad ending apa enggak. Ih dasar.

Kalau kalian mau aku masukkan orang ketiga. Tidak. Konsep ceritaku yang ini tidak begitu.

Selalu ada alasan penulis memasukkan cerita-cerita yang aneh. Aku juga. Kalian tidak harus suka, tapi mengertilah juga.

Kadang aku memikirkan kalian lho saat aku menulis cerita ini. Readers yang kusayangi. Kalau ku tanya apa kalian memikirkanku saat menulis review kalian untukku? Jawabannya apa?

Ada yang sedikit menyakitiku. Cuma sedikit doang, takut dikatain alay. Tapi jangan begitu ya, nanti penulis kalian tidak mau menulis lagi buat kalian kan bahaya, bukan cuma aku ya tapi ke semua author jangan begitu.

Chapter depan akan benar-benar ending. Secara resmi.

Salam hangat.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kookie!**

 _Karena Jungkook itu ceroboh, Jeon Jungkooknya Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh tapi Taehyung sayang._

 **Cast** : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung.

...

 _ **Berjalanlah sejauh yang kau mau,**_

 _ **Berlarilah sejauh yang kau bisa**_

 _ **Aku tidak melarang,**_

 _ **Sebab cinta selalu tahu kemana harusnya ia pulang.**_

 _ **Lalu jika kau salah arah**_

 _ **Dan tidak tahu jalanmu pulang.**_

 _ **Bertanyalah padaku,**_

 _ **Sebab aku adalah bagian kecil dari hidupmu,**_

 _ **Yang paling mahir menyimpan kenangan,**_

 _ **Kenangan tentangmu.**_

 _ **Jika kau tanyakan padaku**_

 _ **Apa yang sesungguhnya kau cari dari aku?**_

 _ **Aku bukanlah sajak yang sanggup menyayang.**_

 _ **Bukan puisi yang mampu mengasihi sepenuh hati.**_

 _ **Aku hanya sekedar titik kecil, di akhir kalimat.**_

 _ **Tanda bacamu, tempatmu berhenti.**_

...

Jungkook tersenyum, menutup buku diary-nya setelah ia merampungkan tulisannya. Mengusapi buku bergambar senja itu dengan tangan cantiknya, buku berisi kisah hidupnya bersama sang pangeran, raja hatinya, Kim Taehyung. Tiap kata yang Jungkook tuliskan begitu apik, tentang apa saja yang ia alami. Tertulis sebagai pengingat terbaik.

"Jungkook ayo." Menoleh ketika Taehyung memanggilnya, Jungkook menempatkan buku itu di sela-sela buku lain di rak buku. Mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Kemudian meraih koper berwarna coklat muda yang berada di sisi ranjangnya.

...

"Masih ada yang tertinggal tidak?" Jungkook menggeleng sembari menatapi Taehyung yang tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke bagasi mobil, termasuk koper yang tadi Jungkook bawa. Tidak, jangan berpikir buruk bahwa mereka akan berpisah lalu Jungkook harus pindah dari rumah Taehyung.

Jungkook dan Taehyung akan ke Paris, Perancis. menebus waktu-waktu pahit keduanya yang mereka habiskan belakangan waktu. Membayar mahal untuk mendapatkan waktu manis mereka yang sempat menghilang. "Semangat sekali sih hyung." Jungkook terkekeh. Menatap pujaan hatinya yang sejak pagi tidak berhenti Mempersiapkan keperluan liburan mereka, bukankah Jungkook yang seharusnya repot begitu sebagai seorang istri? Tapi justru ia begitu tenang karena Taehyung sudah mengatur segala hal dengan baik. Hingga tidak ada hal sekecil apapun yang Jungkook khawatirkan.

"Aku sudah menantikan ini, memangnya kau tidak merasa bersemangat?" Taehyung membela diri. Menatap Jungkook menuntut. Sulit sekali menyesuaikan antara jadwal Jungkook dengan jadwal Taehyung, saat Taehyung free, Jungkook akan sibuk dengan kuliah, lalu saat Jungkook libur Taehyung justru punya banyak pekerjaan. Tentu saja Taehyung senang dan bersemangat ketika keduanya mendapat waktu luang bersamaan. Langka sekali. Jungkook tergelak lucu menampilkan gigi kelincinya. Cantik. "Bukan begitu. Habisnya hyungie terlihat seperti anak kecil diajak piknik." Taehyung memutar bola mata malas, menutup pintu bagasi mobil kuat setelah memastikan semua barang telah masuk.

"Berkaca sana, siapa yang lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dasar bayi." Jawab Taehyung asal, Jungkook mendengus mencubit pinggang Taehyung kesal saat pria itu mendekat padanya. Membuat Taehyung meringis sambil tertawa.

Susah payah Taehyung meredakan tawanya sehabis menggodai Jungkook. Yang masih membuat Jungkook merengut sebal. "Siap berangkat tuan putri?" Jungkook mengangguk mantap. Lalu Taehyung beranjak membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jungkook. Siap menuju bandara.

...

"Hyung kok perasaanku tidak enak ya." Jungkook memegangi dadanya sekilas saat tiba-tiba dirinya jadi berdebar. Taehyung memelankan laju mobilnya. Sedikit khawatir. "Kenapa? Jangan membuat Takut Kookie." Jungkook mengabaikan Taehyung, menghadap belakang lalu menarik sebuah tas kecil yag berada di kursi belakang. Mengobrak-abrik tas itu berantakan.

"Tae-hyung!" Jungkook berseru panik, menjadikan Taehyung ikut merasa tidak baik, firasatnya buruk.

"Pasporku ketinggalan di rumah." Tuhkan! Taehyung membanting setirnya kaget kepinggir jalanan, untung dia sempat memelankan laju mobilnya tadi. "Bagaimana bisa. Jungkook kamu ini bagaimana sih!" Taehyung melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah panik hampir menangis. "Kalau kita putar arah kita jadi bolak-balik Kookie, waktunya tidak akan cukup." Lalu meledak Jungkook benar-benar menangis. Berpikir dirinya mengecewakan Taehyung. "A-ah hyungie, bagaimana ini?" Taehyung hanya memijit dahinya yang pening. Sedikit mengutuk sifat cerobohnya Jungkook yang tidak sembuh-sembuh. "Tae-hyung maafkan aku."

"Tidak usah menangis." Taehyung menyerah. Memang mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau mereka kembali mereka juga akan ketinggalan penerbangan karena harus bolak-balik. Kecuali jika ada yang bersedia mengantar paspornya Jungkook, mungkin itu bisa saja jadi—

Tunggu dulu.

Jimin.

Otak cerdas Taehyung bekerja diwaktu yang tepat, menyambar kilat ponselnya yang berada di dashboard mobil. Menghubungi sepupu Jungkook yang bantet itu. Jungkook memandangi Taehyung yang sibuk berdialog dengan seseorang di telfon sembari meredakan isaknya sendiri yang belum mau berhenti.

...

Jimin membanting paspor Jungkook di pangkuan Taehyung yang tengah menunggu di kursi bandara sambil menampilkan senyum kotaknya yang lebar sekali, berkebalikan dengan Jimin yang ekspresinya begitu suram penuh aura gelap. Jungkook refleks berdiri mengamit lengan Jimin manja.

"Aku sayang Jiminie." Ucapnya kemudian yang dibalas tatapan mematikan Jimin. "Kalian harus membayar mahal untuk ini. Memangnya kalian pikir aku ini apa, jasa antar barang?" Melepas tangan Jungkook yang menempel erat dilengannya, membuat Jungkook cemberut tidak suka.

"Kamu juga. Makanya jadi orang itu yag teliti Jungkook. Kamu hampir menghancurkan liburanmu sendiri. Untung sepupumu itu aku. Coba kalau orang lain mana mau dia mengantar paspor untukmu. Merepotkan, tidak ada untungnya." Taehyung terkekeh mendengar Jimin mengomeli Jungkook, padahal baru saja anak itu berhenti menangis, tapi sekarang justru diomeli sepupunya sendiri. "Haha...sudah Jim, jangan dimarahi terus, nanti kubelikan oleh-oleh sebagai imbalan." Taehyung menengahi, memang harusnya ia berterimakasih pada Jimin, ia rasa hadiah kecil untuk Jimin tidak masalah.

"Sudah seharusnya."

...

Setelah pesawat landing, Jungkook dan Taehyung segera meluncur ke hotel yang mereka pesan. Untuk istirahat supaya keesokan harinya mereka bisa langsung jalan-jalan dalam kondisi fit.

Tentu saja Jungkook sudah merengek ingin melihat seperti apa eiffel yang sering ia lihat di gambar-hambar itu jika dipandang secara langsung. Taehyung juga mati-matian membujuk bocah itu supaya tidak berhenti memaksa untuk pergi hari itu juga.

...

"Aku tidak biasa dengan masakan orang perancis." Jungkook nyeletuk asal saat keduanya tengah sarapan untuk mengawali liburan mereka. Membuat Taehyung tertawa karena tingkah norak Jungkook. "Kamu sih makannya kimchi saja. Tidak gaul."

"Tidak peduli." Jawab Jungkook sarkas. "Kita jadi melihat eiffel kan hyung?" Tanya Jungkook setelahnya, dijawab anggukan kecil Taehyung. "Kamu pasti tahunya hanya eiffel saja kan? Kuno haha." Dan hinaan Taehyung merusak mood Jungkook lagi. Iya tahu kok Jungkook itu kuno, tidak gaul, katrok, apalagi? Membuat Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, dan Taehyung jadi gemas sendiri.

Keduanya sampai di menara eiffel saat hari sudah mulai gelap, setelah sebelumnya dua sejoli itu menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati kota paris. Taehyung memilih Seine river untuk jadi destinasi pertamanya. Berlayar menikmati keindahan kota paris, sambil menggandeng Jungkook, merangkul Jungkook, memberi back hug, semua skinship manis yang membuat orang lain iri. Lalu Taehyung juga tidak lupa mengajak Jungkook singgah ke Pont Des Arts. Jembatan yang melintang di atas Seine river, tempat para pasangan memasangkan gembok-gembok cinta mereka di paris. Keduanya juga memasang satu, gembok berwarna merah maroon dengan inisial nama keduanya tertulis indah di atasnya. Juga senyum ceria Jungkook tak henti Taehyung bingkai dalam sebuah kamera yang ia bawa.

Cantik sekali, Paris dan Jungkook.

Kombinasi sempurna kebahagiaan Kim Taehyung. Ada haru yang sempat menyeruak dalam hati Taehyung ketika memandang Jungkook tertawa begitu lepas saat ia melemparkan kunci gembok mereka jauh ke arah sungai Seine yang membentang dibawah sana. Rasanya seperti bersamaan Jungkook membuang masalah mereka jauh, jauh sekali.

"Eiffel indah hyung. Paris cantik sekali, malam hari di sini mengagumkan." Jungkook mengaguminya. Luar biasa.

"Sepertimu kan?"

"Apa aku secantik ini?" Jungkook terkekeh memandang kerlipan lampu-lampu kota yang begitu indah. Taehyung mengangguk. "More than anything Kookie." Taehyung juga tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook. Keduanya larut dalam kekaguman masing-masing akan keindahan dunia. Jungkook terhadap paris dan Taehyung terhadap Jungkook.

...

Mereka menikmati makan malam mereka di eiffel, menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat terakhir mereka singgah hari ini.

"Enak tidak? Sudah mulai terbiasa dengan masakkannya?" Jungkook mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. "Lumayan hyung. Sepertinya lidahku mulai kekinian." Jungkook tersenyum, matanya menyipit cantik, Taehyung ikut tersenyum, kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Omong-omong hyung..." Taehyung mendongak menatap Jungkook yang tengah menggantungkan ucapannya. Pipinya ia gembungkan beberapa kali, menggigit bibir sebelum kembali berucap. "Aku juga mau itu." Mengikuti arah telunjuk Jungkook, menunjuk seorang anak berpipi gembul dengan mata bulat yang lucu yang tengah memakan es krim coklat belepotan.

"Es krim? Malam-malam begini? Tidak. Nanti sakit."

Jungkook menggeleng-geleng.

"Bukan, bukan es krimnya. Tapi baby-nya, dia lucu sekali hyungie. Aku mau."

Hell. Sadar tidak sih Jungkook itu bicara apa? bahkan barusan dia bilang ingin bayi seperti minta permen.

Bagaimana melihat Jungkook memandangi anak kecil itu dengan mata puppy-nya menjadikan Taehyung melongo dalam keterjutan, sebenarnya jadi terdengar seperti seorang bayi besar ingin seorang bayi kecil, bagaimana ya Taehyung bilangnya. Jungkook saja kadang-kadang masih membuatnya merasa seperti om-om pedofil. Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin Paris akan jadi tempat mereka honeymoon juga. Mungkin bisa mulai malam ini.

Taehyung ingin punya lima. Kelihatannya tidak buruk.

 **End...**

Ah... Finally, officially End.

Aku senang, sekaligus sedih haha harus pisah sama Kookie, harus pisah sama kalian pembaca setia Kookie.

Aku harap kita jumpa lagi di ceritaku yang lain ya.

Sumpah aku senang sekali sama review-review kalian di chapter 25 kemarin. Aku sayang kalian. Makasih ya supportnya. Dan aku tidak ngambek kok jangan khawatir. Saran kalian aku terima semua.

Untuk kedepan masih gatau mau ngapain haha kalo rencananya sih mau nglanjutin stupid one sided love, kalo niat. Mungkin aku bakal update ff oneshoot juga wkwk. But idk.

Trimakasih ya sudah menemani Kookie! Sampai ending. See you next time. Tebar cintaaaaa. Muaaah.


End file.
